


All the wrong reasons

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Criminal Minds (Slash) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caffeine Addiction, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Slash, Slow Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, little ooc
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer es un omega. Derek es un alfa. Los casos son mortales. El café es bueno. El amor es difícil. Los errores pueden arruinarlo todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Café tostado y archivos del caso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Wrong Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639399) by [UchiHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

Spencer abrió la puerta de la cafetería y fue recibido por una ráfaga de aire caliente y el olor a granos de café tostado. Se tomó un tiempo para respirar ese aroma tentador, antes de colocarse rápidamente en fila detrás del único otro cliente en la tienda. La tienda, simplemente llamada 'Roasted', era una pequeña tienda familiar que había abierto sólo unos meses antes en la esquina del apartamento de Spencer. Se había detenido una vez por capricho y había amado tanto la atmósfera y el café. Era un poco regular ahora.

Levantó la vista hacia el menú con los ojos cansados mientras esperaba a que el otro cliente terminara. Ya había decidido lo que quería antes de llegar, pero no le dolía ver si algo más podría atrapar su atención. Nada lo hizo, sin embargo, y se fue por lo que ya había decidido.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Spencer?— la barista preguntó. Spencer había ido bastante para ser llamado por su nombre y desarrollar una especie de amistad con los empleados.

—Hola, Aimee— Saludó adormilado. Aimee era una chica con el cabello castaño y una sonrisa rápida. Era muy amable y habladora. Durante una de sus visitas anteriores, le había dicho todo acerca de cómo había ido a la universidad, conoció a un chico, se enamoraron, quedó embarazada, le rompieron el corazón, abandonó la escuela, llegó a casa en Quántico y abrió la tienda con su madre. Ella había dicho que había estado molesta por tener que dejar la escuela, pero amaba esa pequeña tienda y amaba mucho más a su hija. —¿Cómo está Jillian?

—Está bien dentro de lo que se puede esperar. Ha comenzado a dentar y le hace saber a toda la casa lo mucho que le duele.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y se cerró detrás de Spencer y asumió que la señora que había estado en la fila antes que él se había ido. —Parece que todos han dormido más que yo.

Aimee se echó a reír. —Creo que pude dormir un poco más que tú, querido. Te ves como el infierno.

Spencer sonrió tímidamente. No es más que su infierno semanal cada dos meses –también conocida como su Calor Omega– por lo que sobrara decir que se vería como el infierno. —Me siento como el infierno, también.

—¿Has encontrado un amante? ¿Pasaron la noche practicando cómo hacer bebés? Jilly-Bean podría necesitar a algunos niños de su edad por aquí.

Spencer tosió avergonzado por su sinceridad. Nadie llamaría a Aimee tímida o sutil. Hizo caso omiso a la pregunta. —Puedes darme un moka grande de caramelo con tres shots de…— se interrumpió en un bostezo. —¿Tres shots de expreso?— terminó, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Bostezó de nuevo. —En realidad, quiero dos… dos cafés, no, dos shots de expreso— Añadió rápidamente en clarificación. Por alguna razón, parecía más aceptable pedir dos cafés en vez de seis tiros de expreso, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Por alguna razón, ese calor lo había cansado más de lo normal, probablemente porque su cuerpo estaba cansado de estar en compañía constante de dos alfas –uno de los cuales se sentía extremadamente atraído y compatible– y sin unirse a alguno de ellos. Spencer mentalmente rodó los ojos. Él haría el vínculo cuando fuese correcto y esté listo y en este momento, definitivamente no estaba listo. Unirse ahora sería como lo que Aimee había hecho, poner su vida en completo suspenso por el bien de criar un bebé.

Sin embargo, después de otro Calor solo –detrás de no menos de cuatro puertas con llave, sistema de alarma y un detallado sistema de seguridad exterior para mantener a raya a los alfas errantes– su cuerpo estaba agotado al extremo. Había dormido como un tronco, pero la noche anterior había despertado más cansado que antes de irse a dormir. Así que seis tiros de expreso estaban más que justificados, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le tomaba dos tiros para poder obtener los niveles normales de funcionamiento en un buen día.

Conocía cómo ignorar su impulso biológico de aparearse durante tanto tiempo que estaba comenzando a usarlo a él, pero él estaba seguro de poder manejar la situación. No era exactamente un Omega normal, después de todo. En realidad, Spencer Reid no podía llamarse normal en cualquier sentido.

—Dos mokas grandes de caramelo con la mitad de una taza de expreso— Aimee bromeó —¿eso sería todo?

Spencer estaba a punto de asentir, cuando una voz detrás de él dijo —Agrega un bollo de frambuesa.

Spencer no tenía la necesidad de darse la vuelta para saber quién había hablado, aunque debía estar más cansado de lo que pensaba para no darse cuenta de su presencia antes. —Supongo que vas a pagar, entonces— Preguntó a Derek dándole a Aimee un guiño para hacerle saber que estaba bien agregarlo a la orden.

—Por supuesto, chico lindo— Dijo Derek, sacando su cartera y entregándole un billete a la barista.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras?— Spencer preguntó cuando Aimee preparaba sus compras y Derek contaba el cambio. Aimee era la única que trabajaba, por lo que centró su atención en la preparación del café de Spencer, una vez que había terminado de manejar el dinero.

—Bueno, tenía la esperanza de sorprenderte con un café, así no tendrías que sufrir con el alquitrán de la oficina, pero me atrapaste aquí, así que me estoy comprando un bollo y pagando por tu café.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para comprarme un café?— preguntó Spencer, ligeramente sorprendido. Le había mencionado a Derek una vez hace dos meses atrás que le gustaba el café de esa tienda y que el moka de caramelo era su favorito, pero él sólo lo había hecho como una pequeña plática. No esperaba que Derek siquiera lo recordara, y mucho menos fuera allí, sobre todo porque Derek tendría que ir en la dirección opuesta de la oficina para llegar hasta allí. Tendría que ir deliberadamente fuera de su camino para llegar allí.

—Por supuesto, chico lindo— Sonrió Derek —Sé cómo te pones al final de la semana. Te toma seis tiros de expreso sólo para lograr que tu cerebro esté encendido.

—Gracias— Dijo Spencer con un rubor. De los dos alfas con los que Spencer pasaba su tiempo (Hotch y Derek), Derek era el único que llamaba a su Omega interior. Spencer se sentía muy atraído a él, y ambos eran muy compatibles. Sabía que, si alguna vez lo quisiera, la unión con Derek lo haría extremadamente feliz; ellos podrían vivir una gran vida juntos.

Pero Spencer no quería unirse con nadie. No estaba preparado para asentarse en el rol del omega domesticado, cuidando del hogar y los hijos mientras el alfa se hacía cargo de todo lo demás. Esa no era la vida que Spencer quería llevar. Por supuesto, no había nada dicho sobre que Spencer tendría que jugar ese papel, pero estaba arraigado en su genética a tener hijos con todo su ser y ser un ama de casa. Spencer tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad para ceder a la biología.

—No hay problema, bebé— Derek lo miró de reojo bromeando —Pero ya sabes, podría hacer tu semana infernal un poco menos infernal.

Toda la cara de Spencer de puso roja como una cereza. No importaba cuántas veces Derek se burlaba de él así, aún lo hacía sonrojarse. Y hacía que su omega interior rugiera con deseo y esperanza. Para ser completamente honestos, Spencer había estado enamorado de Derek desde hace bastante tiempo. No está seguro de cuándo había ocurrido, pero había, literalmente, despertado a mitad de la noche hace unos pocos meses con ese conocimiento grabado en su corazón y mente. Al principio, había pensado que era sólo su lado omega tratando de enlazarlo con un alfa, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo más crecía y más estaba seguro de que amaba a Derek. Él, Spencer Reid, amaba a Derek Morgan. Y no tenía nada que ver con el instinto alfa-omega. Él estaba real y verdaderamente enamorado de él.

Tenía que ser amor verdadero, porque al ser un omega no se explicaba cómo pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en Derek. O por qué la sonrisa de Derek le hacía palpitar el corazón y su risa sonaba mejor que Mozart o Beethoven. O por qué ansiaba su compañía. Cómo disfrutaba realmente pasar el tiempo con Derek sin alguna inclinación de naturaleza sexual. O por qué viejas conversaciones que han tenido al azar aparecen en su cabeza e incluso después de un tiempo todavía tenían el poder de hacer reír o sonreír a Spencer. O por qué ve o escucha algo y de inmediato piensa en cuánto lo disfrutaría Derek.

Ser un omega sólo explicaba su instinto básico de aparearse con Derek y dar a luz a sus hijos. La emoción que recibe de simplemente ser capaz de sorprender a Derek o hacerle reír o sonreír era únicamente por parte de Spencer. Amaba a Derek, y a veces las burlas de Derek eran un poco demasiado para él, porque no estaba seguro de si eran sólo burlas o si la voz en el fondo de su mente susurrando amor correspondido estaba diciendo la verdad.

También estaba el pequeño hecho, casi sin importancia, de que Derek ya lo había reclamado.

—¿Qué harías si decido tomar tu oferta un día?— preguntó Spencer.

La sonrisa burlona desapareció del rostro de Derek mientras giró hacia Spencer con una mirada dura, pero suave y dijo seriamente —En primer lugar, me gustaría llevarte a la cama y sacudir tu mundo. Entonces, te enlazaría tan fuertemente a mí que nunca pensarías en una segunda opción. Te amaría y protegería y llenaría tu vientre tanto de comida como de bebés.

Spencer se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos y rodó los ojos, incapaz de encontrarse con la mirada acalorada de Derek. —¿Y qué si no quiero bebés? ¿Qué si quiero seguir trabajando en la BAU?

—Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento.

—Su orden, señor— Dijo Aimee antes de que Spencer pudiese pensar en una respuesta.

— Gracias, Aimee— Dijo Spencer rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de la ceja alzada y la mirada cuestionadora que ella le dio.

Derek rió entre dientes —Gracias— Repitió, tomando la bolsa con su bollo en una mano y uno de los cafés de Spencer en la otra.

—Por favor vengan de nuevo— Sonrió Aimee —Ambos.

Spencer estaba un poco atemorizado por la mirada traviesa que vio brillar en sus ojos.

Derek sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —¿Caminas de aquí, bebé?— preguntó a Spencer.

Spencer asintió. La tienda estaba en medio de su departamento y de la estación donde tomaba el metro para el trabajo.

—Bueno, te voy a dar un viaje a la oficina, entonces.

Spencer, aun todavía avergonzado de la conversación anterior, no veía ninguna razón para declinar y sólo se metió en el coche sin queja.

=X=

Spencer ya se había terminado uno de sus cafés para cuando llegaron a la oficina y estaba a mitad del segundo mientras seguía a Derek entre los cubículos.

—Buenos días— Dijo Derek mientras se abría camino hacia su escritorio.

Penélope y Emily estaban de pie en el escritorio de Em, platicando. Levantaron la vista hacia Derek saludándolo y Emily sonrió —Buenos días, a ambos— Dijo ella.

—¿Acaban de llegar juntos?— Penélope preguntó, con una mirada escandalizada en su cara —¿Después de esta semana? ¿Hay que esperar un feliz anuncio pronto?— Penélope era una de las pocas personas que sabían que Spencer era un omega y Derek un alfa. También sabía exactamente por qué Spencer tomaba semanas enteras de descanso cada dos meses. Spencer no había pensado en cómo los iban a mirar los demás si él y Derek llegaban a trabajar juntos el primer día después del Calor de Spencer. Se sonrojó y trató de ocultar su vergüenza al tomar otro sorbo de su café.

Derek rió entre dientes —No te preocupes, nena, tú sigues siendo mi única y verdadera.

Penélope abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por la repentina llegada de JJ. —Bueno, ya están todos— Dijo la pequeña mujer rubia moviéndose rápidamente a través de los cubículos. —Tenemos un caso. Sala de reuniones, ahora.

El equipo se precipitó a moverse —No creas que estás fuera del gancho, Derek Morgan— García dijo al entrar a la sala de reuniones. JJ les entregó a todos los expedientes del caso cuando entraron por la puerta.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?— Rossi preguntó. Él y Hotch ya estaban sentados en la mesa de reuniones.

Hotch miró con curiosidad, un poco de sorpresa se mostró en su rostro. Él, por supuesto, sabía que Spencer era un omega, no porque él fuese un alfa, sino porque era el jefe del equipo y necesitaba saber ese tipo de información de los miembros del equipo. —¿Después de  _esta_  semana?

—¿Deberíamos estar esperando un feliz anuncio pronto?— JJ también sabía que Spencer era un omega, y de su atracción por Derek, pero eso se debía a que Spencer había confiado en ella. Prentiss y Rossi no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Los tres deben ocuparse de sus propios asuntos— Dijo Derek —pero si quieren saberlo, nos topamos el uno con el otro en una cafetería y le di un aventón.

—Historia probable— Dijo Penélope.

—¿No estábamos aquí para hablar de un caso?— Spencer tomó la palabra antes de que su vida privada pudiese ser objeto de discusión.

—Lo estamos— Dijo JJ, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella —y es uno malo— Tomó el mando a distancia de la mesa y señaló la pantalla detrás de ella. Dos imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla, una foto de una gorra y un vestido de una niña adolescente, rubia y de ojos marrones. La otra foto era de la escena del crimen de su cuerpo. El aire de burla en la sala se evaporó cuando todo el mundo vio ambas imágenes.

—Se trata de Megan Sparx, de dieciocho años de edad— Explicó JJ —Ella se fue a trabajar un día y nunca regresó a casa. Dos días más tarde, su cuerpo fue encontrado en un área ligeramente boscosa por un grupo de niños exploradores. Fue eviscerada, su pecho cortado y su vagina sellada con cera derretida.

JJ presionó un botón en el control remoto y la pantalla mostró dos imágenes diferentes. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre de color. —Este es Nathan Miles de veintidós años. Salió de su casa para ir a la tienda, sólo para que su cuerpo apareciera la noche siguiente eviscerado, su pene fue removido y su ano sellado con cera.

JJ dudó por un segundo, antes de pulsar el botón del control remoto de nuevo. García dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa cuando las imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla. —Este es Jordan Rodríguez, diez años de edad— Dijo JJ —Fue visto por última vez en el parque con un grupo de amigos. Se separó del grupo para volver a casa. Su cuerpo fue hallado esa misma noche en la misma condición de las dos víctimas anteriores.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en la sala, antes de que Hotch cerrara la carpeta que tenía delante y se puso de pie.

—Partimos en veinte— Afirmó mientras salía de la habitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	2. Otra víctima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

—Así que, ¿qué es lo que estamos viendo aquí?— Hotch preguntó en cuanto el equipo se instaló en el jet.

—Honestamente, no tengo ni idea— habló Prentiss. —El SUDES está por todo el lugar; víctimas de diferentes edades, razas, géneros y clases socioeconómicas. Fueron secuestradas de diferentes lugares abandonados. Abandonados en diferentes lugares. La única consistencia es la causa de la muerte."

—¿Qué es lo primero que debemos tener en cuenta al trabajar en un caso?— Hotch preguntó.

Spencer levantó la vista del expediente y respondió: —La victimología: por qué esta víctima, por qué este día, por qué este crimen.

—Pero, como dijo Prentiss, el SUDES está por todo el lugar con sus víctimas— dijo Morgan.

—¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que vemos?

—La metodología: cómo el SUDES asesina, cuál es su firma, y qué es lo que esto dice de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué nos dice el método de él?

—Los eviscera como animales y luego los descarta como basura. Mucha rabia, muy poco respeto por las víctimas.

—Tal vez en realidad los ve como animales o basura o cualquier cosa menos que humanos.

—¿Los ve como menos que humanos y por lo tanto no merecen vivir?

—O reproducirse. No hay signos de ataque sexual más que la eliminación y el sellado de las zonas erógenas obvias.

—Tal vez es impotente. Ésta podría ser su manera de expresar su descontento por su propia impotencia.

—¿Así que tenemos a un SUDES impotente, que considera a sus víctimas como menos que humanos, aparentemente elegidas al azar?

—¿Qué pasa con el tiempo entre los asesinatos? Después de matar a Sparx, esperó tres semanas antes de que asesinara a Miles, y luego más de un mes antes de ir tras Rodríguez. ¿Qué hizo mientras tanto?

—¿Tal vez estaba cazando? Tal vez estaba tratando de encontrar a las víctimas que se adaptaran a su gusto.

—¿Pero cuáles son sus gustos? Tenemos a las víctimas que abarcan las edades de diez a veintidós años, de ambos sexos, caucásicos, afroamericanos y de ascendencia hispana, uno de clase media baja, un sólo hacia la clase media, y otro de clase media alta. No hay un tipo en particular.

—Tal vez cada una de las víctimas representan a una persona diferente en su vida. El Asesino de Cottonwood Grove, Jeffery Daniels, fue abusado severamente tanto física como sexualmente cuando era niño. Más de una vez, extendió la mano en busca de ayuda, pero fue ignorado. Cuando empezó a matar, eligió a las víctimas que se parecían a los que no le había ayudado cuando era niño, pero cada víctima le recordaba la forma en que lucían cuando le negaron ayuda en vez de cómo son ahora. Su primera víctima fue una niña de doce años que le recordaba a su amiga de la infancia, la que le había llamado mentiroso cuando le contó de su abuso. Su segunda víctima fue un hombre que pensó que se parecía al pastor que no había hecho preguntas cuando había llegado a la iglesia con moretones. Su tercera víctima fue un joven de dieciséis que él asociaba con el hermano mayor que había huido de su casa y lo dejó detrás.

—Ese es un punto válido, pero parece poco probable. No hay que juntar las conexiones todavía.

Spencer frunció el ceño. Había estado estudiando con atención las fotos de la escena del crimen y el expediente durante la discusión y algo no estaba cuadrando. —Uh... muchachos— dijo al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba omitiendo —yo no diría que las desecha como basura. El cuerpo de Sparx fue encontrado en un área ligeramente boscosa dentro de los dos días de su desaparición. Estaba justo al lado de un sendero muy transitado. El SUDES se tomó el tiempo para cubrir su cuerpo con una sábana después de dejarla cuidadosamente. Miles fue encontrado al día siguiente de su desaparición, en un callejón detrás de unos edificios comerciales, no muy lejos de la puerta donde uno de los edificios recibía sus entregas semanales de suministro, en el día en que dicho reparto iba a llegar. Una vez más, se tomó el tiempo para cubrir a la víctima después de dejarlo en el suelo. El cuerpo de Rodríguez fue encontrado la misma noche de su desaparición, al lado de una carretera muy transitada, nuevamente cubierto con una sábana después de haber sido abandonado.

—Quiere que los encuentren rápido. Los coloca en áreas que sabe que pasa mucha gente, para que puedan ser descubiertas rápidamente.

—Más que eso, quiere que se encuentren rápidamente. En lugar de simplemente envolverlos en una sábana y arrojarlos desde su vehículo durante el transporte, se toma el tiempo para detenerse, coloca a la víctima con cuidado, y luego las cubre con una sábana. La primera víctima no se encontró lo suficientemente rápido para él, por lo que cambió el lugar de abandono a un lugar más poblado. Y permanece allí con la esperanza de que alguien vea un atisbo de él.

—Pero por qué se molesta en cubrirlos con una sábana en primer lugar, sólo le da una razón para estar con el cuerpo unos segundos más.

—Los acarrea y los deja en el suelo. Las víctimas son todas de estatura pequeña y considerablemente más ligeras que otras personas de su misma edad, pero incluso así, serían pesado como un peso muerto. Sin embargo, todavía los carga en lugar de arrastrarlos. Y despeja el terreno a su alrededor antes de colocarlos en el suelo, como si quisiera que se sientan cómodos. Entonces él se ocupa de ellas, tratando de preservar su modestia.

—Está arrepentido. Por alguna razón, se siente mal por matar a esta gente y quiere ser atrapado.

—Cuando aterricemos, JJ te reunirás con los agentes locales. A ver si tienen alguna información que podría haber considerado como poco importante para poner en el reporte inicial, o si tienen alguna información nueva. Pregunta por testigos en el sitio de descarga. Los que haya en los tres casos. Cualquier vehículo sospechoso denunciado que haya sido visto en los tres casos. Asimismo, tenemos que hablar con las familias de las dos primeras víctimas, ve si puedes organizarlo. Reid y Prentiss, quiero que ustedes dos visiten a la familia de la última víctima. Es el más atípico en cuanto a las edades, pero fue elegido por una razón. Averigüen cuál es esa razón. García, quiero que investigues. Tenemos que averiguar lo que sea que conecta a estas víctimas. El SUDES buscó y eligió a las víctimas en algún sitio y tenemos que saber dónde. Morgan, quiero que visites al médico forense. Rossi y yo vamos a visitar los sitios de descarga, comenzando con el último y trabajando hacia atrás.

.

La residencia Rodríguez era una casa de dos pisos en un barrio de clase media normal. Para Spencer, era extraordinariamente ordinaria. La casa estaba pintada de azul, con una puerta blanca. El jardín delantero estaba podado, pero no demasiado bien cuidado mientras que el auto familiar estacionado en la calzada era un coche no demasiado caro. Todo era completamente normal para Spencer, no estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando, pero no era aquello. Una familia que acababa de perder a su hijo de diez años no podía ser tan normal.

Siguió a Prentiss hasta la puerta y se puso sobre su hombro mientras ella tocó el timbre. Unos segundos después, una voz gritó desde el interior de la casa. '¡Ya voy!' fue lo que gritaron. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabello oscuro en sus treinta y pocos años, con una expresión cansada y secándose las manos en el delantal con volantes atado alrededor de su cintura. Esta era la cara de una madre afligida, Spencer pensó. No importa qué tan normal la casa se veía desde el exterior, las caras de sus ocupantes contaban la historia de su pérdida.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle?— La mujer preguntó.

—Hola, señora— habló Prentiss —Soy la SSA* Emily Prentiss y este es el Dr. Reid. Estamos con el FBI y están investigando el asesinato de su hijo, Jordan. Sólo tenemos un par de preguntas para usted.

—Ya hemos hablado con la policía.

—Tendemos a hacer preguntas diferentes— le dijo Spencer —Somos de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento, nuestras preguntas se enfocan más en descubrir qué tipo de personas se han dirigido a su hijo y por qué él era el objetivo, y menos sobre el delito en sí.

—Oh, bueno entren— dio un paso a un lado y ella abrió la puerta más y Spencer siguió a Prentiss al interior.

—Perdón por el desorden— dijo la señora Rodríguez cuando les mostró el camino a la sala de estar —Estaba por poner todo en orden. Voy a tener una casa llena de gente el día de mañana con todos los que lleguen a la preparación del funeral. Incluso mi hermana Lucy viene. No hemos hablado en tres años, pero Jordan siempre fue su sobrino favorito. Todo el mundo amaba Jordan— Hizo una pausa —De todos modos, es un poco de una tradición familiar que todo el mundo se quede en la casa del difunto como... como una forma de conmemorar el cómo vivía. Nuestra casa no es muy grande, pero la tradición es la tradición. Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo los arreglos para dormir ahora, porque mañana probablemente no seré capaz de poner un pie fuera de la cocina. Otra de las tradiciones, ya ves, cocinamos un banquete y una fiesta. Una celebración de la vida.

—¿Habrá alguien que se alojará en la habitación de Jordan? — preguntó Spencer.

—Sí, algunos de los niños más pequeños. Quería evitar tener a alguien allí, pero mi marido y yo tenemos una familia muy grande. Como ya he dicho, nuestra casa no es muy grande y Jordan tiene dos conjuntos de literas y espacio para poner una tarima en el suelo, si es necesario.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría echar un vistazo a la habitación de Jordan. Sólo para ver si hay algo allí que podría sugerir por qué Jordan fue atacado.

—Uhm... seguro. Es la primera puerta a la izquierda en la parte superior de las escaleras. Puede haber un poco de desastre. Jordan estuvo enfermo durante una semana y confinado en su cama. Era su primer día en que se le permitió salir cuando esto sucedió. Nadie ha estado ahí desde... a Jordan le gusta su privacidad, ya ven, yo sigo esperando que venga corriendo por la puerta en cualquier momento. Era un niño feliz, no entiendo por qué alguien querría...

—Señora Rodríguez, por qué no platicamos mientras el Dr. Reid echa un vistazo a la habitación de su hijo— dijo Prentiss, llamando la atención la señora Rodríguez a ella.

Spencer sale de la habitación y sube las escaleras mientras las dos mujeres hablaban. La primera puerta a la izquierda en la parte superior de la escalera estaba cerrada. Spencer la abrió lentamente y entró. Era una habitación de tamaño medio, con suelos de madera dura y paredes color crema pálido decorado con carteles de personajes de anime diferentes. A pesar de lo que la Sra. Rodríguez había dicho acerca de que podría estar sucio, la habitación estaba muy limpia comparado con la mayoría de los niños. No había pila de ropa sucia, o zapatos regados, o juguetes caídos. Todo parecía tener un lugar y estar en ese lugar.

Había dos juegos de literas en las paredes paralelas. Cada una de las camas estaba hecha a la perfección con las sábanas azul oscuro. La cama de Jordan parecía ser la litera de abajo a la izquierda en función al número de imágenes dibujadas a mano clavadas allí. Spencer se acercó para ver de cerca. Jordan parecía haber estado intentando la elaboración de sus propios personajes de anime. Eran intentos bastantes decentes para un niño de diez años. Spencer dio un paso atrás, pero perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo hacia adelante. Tomó equilibrio colocando las manos contra el colchón de Jordan. Estornudó mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie, su nariz de repente ardiendo. Dio un paso atrás con más cuidado esta vez y se giró.

En la pared entre las camas había un escritorio con una pila de cuadernos y libros escolares, pero no computadora. El escritorio estaba construido en un librero y estaba lleno de volúmenes de manga. Spencer se acercó un paso y miró los libros:  _Naruto_ ,  _Bleach_ ,  _Death_   _Note_  y  _Hikaru_   _no_   _Go_. Por lo que Spencer sabía acerca de anime y manga, estos eran algunos de los mangas más Los populares y típicos de un chico. También había un surtido de libros de música. Analizó los libros de texto en el escritorio. Al parecer la clase de Jordan estaba estudiando la división larga en matemáticas y en ciencias la mitosis. Estaban leyendo _Where the Red Fern Grows_  como una clase y Jordan estaba leyendo  _Bud no Buddy_  para su registro de lectura personal. Estaban cubriendo la guerra civil en historia y Jordan había recibido la tarea de memorizar  _El Discurso de Gettysburg_. Era bueno en matemáticas, aburrido en la ciencia, intrigado por la historia, y disfrutaba de la lectura. Era un chico normal de diez años y un objetivo de bajo riesgo.

Spencer se frotó la nariz que seguía ardiendo y apenas logró abstenerse de estornudar otra vez. Cuando estaba a punto de mirar por encima de la habitación de nuevo por algo que haya pasado por alto, el teléfono de Spencer sonó. Era Hotch.

—Hola— respondió Spencer.

—Reid, ¿qué tan cerca están tú y Prentiss de terminar ahí?

—Deberíamos estar terminando en un minuto o menos.

—García va a enviar a una dirección a tu teléfono. Localiza al equipo de ahí tan pronto como terminen.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Ha habido otra víctima.

.

El último lugar de abandono fue el estacionamiento de un restaurante local a unos cinco kilómetros de la casa Rodríguez. Spencer y Prentiss llegaron al lugar con bastante rapidez. Hotch, Rossi, y JJ ya estaban presentes cuando llegaron allí. JJ estaba de pie a un lado hablando con una pareja de ancianos.

—La víctima es de veintiún años de edad, Julie Summers— dijo Rossi —había sido reportada como desaparecida sólo diez minutos antes de que su cuerpo fuese encontrado.

—¿Quién denunció su desaparición?— Prentiss preguntó, ligeramente frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba el cuerpo cubierto de la joven con una sábana.

—Su novio, Michael Gregory; los LEO** están tratando de comunicarse con él ahora. Dijo que fue al gimnasio ayer y nunca volvió a casa. Esperó exactamente veinticuatro horas antes de reportarla. 

—Hay algo diferente en ella— añadió Rossi.

—¿Aparte del hecho de que sólo esperó dos días antes al elegirla mientras que hubo semanas entre los primeros tres asesinatos?

—Echen un vistazo.

Spencer y Prentiss se acercaron al cuerpo de la víctima y retiró la sábana que la cubría. Julie Summers era una mujer menuda con un rostro casi infantil cubierto de pecas y enmarcado por largos cabellos rojos. Tenía la piel pálida y fría y Spencer tuvo que ignorar el olor a muerte que se aferraba a ella – una de las desventajas de ser un omega. Jaló la sábana un poco más abajo hasta que mostró todo el camino hasta la cintura. Ambos de sus pechos había sido cortado y había salpicaduras de cera roja mostrando que su vagina había sido sellada, pero...

—Ella no fue eviscerada— dijo Prentiss con confusión en su tono.

JJ se dirigió a ellos en este momento. —Los clientes en el restaurante dicen que no podría haber estado aquí más de diez minutos antes de ser encontrado, ya que nadie la había visto cuando llegaron. Nadie la vio siendo arrojada tampoco. Aparentemente la gente se estaciona en este lote y lo utilizan como retorno todo el tiempo, así que no había nada fuera de lo normal que un coche del montón se estacionara y luego se fuera de inmediato.

—¿Nadie lo vio en absoluto?— Rossi preguntó, un poco dudoso de si su tono pudiera dar a entender algo.

—Si lo hicieron, no lo están diciendo. El cuerpo fue arrojado en medio de la almuerzo del mediodía. El estacionamiento estaba lleno de coches, pero casi todo el mundo probablemente ya estaba dentro.

Hotch frunció el ceño —Vamos a reunirnos de nuevo en la estación y repasar lo que hemos reunido. Morgan debería reunirse con nosotros allí.

.

—¿Qué han aprendido del ME***?— Hotch preguntó una vez que todo el equipo estuvo presente en la estación de policía y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en la habitación que les habían otorgado para su uso.

—La causa de muerte de todas las víctimas fue asfixia. El SUDES primer los eviscera, luego los asfixia con una almohada antes de que puedan morir a causa de la herida. La extracción y el sellado de sus… partes personales sucedieron después de la muerte.

—¿Pero por qué esperar hasta que estén muertos para degradarlos de tal manera? Si está tratando de decirles que no merecen reproducirse o que son menos que humanos, ¿no tienen que estar vivos para la tortura?

—¿Tal vez no está tratando de decirle nada a las víctimas? ¿Tal vez está tratando de demostrarse algo a sí mismo con estos actos?

—Tal vez se siente atraído sexualmente a las víctimas y las está matando y mutilando con el fin de demostrar que está en control de sí mismo y de sus indeseados impulsos.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con la evisceración? Lo hace primero, ¿no? Esa es la parte importante para él. Más que quererlos muertos, más que querer eliminar su sexualidad, él quiere abrirlos.

—Excepto que no evisceró a la última víctima.

—¿Estamos seguros de que estamos tratando con el mismo SUDES y no un imitador con el último?

—Un imitador es muy poco probable. La única información dada a los medios de comunicación es que las víctimas habían sido evisceradas. Un imitador no sabría la mutilación.

—¿Qué pasa con las personas que encontraron los cuerpos? Ellos sabrían acerca de la mutilación.

—En realidad, no lo harían, debido a cómo el sospechoso se toma el tiempo para cubrir el cuerpo con una sábana después de desecharlos. Lo único descubierto es la cabeza.

—Si no estamos tratando con un imitador, entonces ¿por qué la ruptura en el patrón?

—Vamos a tener que esperar para recibir una respuesta del ME para ver si hay alguna otra discrepancia con Julie Summers. ¿Qué encontraron ustedes al visitar la casa Rodríguez?

—No mucho. Son una familia normal. Jordan era un chico normal. Nada realmente destacó. No vi ninguna razón para que él fuese el blanco.

—JJ, ¿te comunicaste con la familia de las otras víctimas?

—Sí, los padres de Megan Sparx y su novio son incapaces de llegar a la estación, pero somos bienvenidos de visitar su casa mañana poco antes del mediodía. Nathan Miles se distanció de su familia desde que tenía diecinueve años. Aparentemente lo corrieron por su sexualidad. Me las arreglé para contactar a su novio, vendrá mañana.

—Dile a García que verifique los antecedentes de estos novios, así como el novio Summers. No podemos excluir a nadie hasta el momento.

—Sí, señor— dijo Morgan, sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de García, puso el teléfono en altavoz.

—Está usted en línea con la que todo lo sabe, la impresionante emperatriz, hablen y serán escuchados.

—Hola nena.

—Hola, mi delicioso chocolate negro pecador, estaba a punto de llamarte. Tengo noticias.

—Buenas noticias ¿espero?

—Desafortunadamente, mi noticia es un montón de nada. He estado buscando lo que nuestro valiente líder me pidió y no encontré nada, nada. Nuestras víctimas ni siquiera compraron el mismo tipo de goma de mascar el año pasado. Sparx era un estudiante en una universidad local. Vivía en el campus. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el cine, sus compras con tarjeta de crédito son cualquier cosa. Lo único a destacar es que durante la última semana o así antes de su muerte, utilizó su crédito todo a la vez, que era demasiado teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que lo había estado utilizado desde que obtuvo la belleza plástica hace dos años. No es que ella está atormentada por cualquier deuda o cualquier otra cosa, ya que ella pagó la totalidad de sus cuentas a tiempo, ni siquiera un día de retraso. Su puntaje de crédito es envidiable. Esa vez que hizo uso de éste fue en una gasolinera en la ciudad de su escuela. Un área en la que no ha estado muy a menudo, excepto que ella estuvo allí también una par de meses atrás. No tardó mucho la búsqueda para descubrir que era una estación de servicio que frecuentaba antes de irse a la escuela. Está a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de su padre.

—El maravilloso Nathan Miles es otro tipo con una puntuación de crédito por la cual mataría; también arruinó toda una vida de buen karma. Vivía muy lejos de cualquiera escuela de Sparx o sus padres. Era un auxiliar de enfermería certificado, empleado por una compañía pequeña de restauración en el cuidado de la tercera edad. Debe de haber sido muy bueno en su trabajo porque nadie ha presentado una queja de cualquier tipo sobre él. Los fines de semana, se ofrecía voluntariamente para responder las llamadas de línea directa y albergue juvenil que atendía LGBT. Felicitaciones para este mi hombre. La última compra grande en su tarjeta de crédito fue un anillo de compromiso de platino que se suponía que debía recoger el día de su desaparición, pero nunca lo recogió. También había hecho reservaciones de hotel para la semana siguiente a su muerte. Parece que había planeado comer y beber y proponerle a su novia pasar una semana celebrando el compromiso haciendo cosas sucias en una cama de hotel.

—El pequeño y querido Jordan Rodríguez era un estudiante de honor en Ripley Elementary. Su nombre fue mencionado en el diario no menos de cinco veces en los últimos tres años, haciendo alarde de su destreza vocal en el coro de la escuela, en el coro de la iglesia, y en un coro de niños privado. De lo que los periódicos dicen y por lo que vi en YouTube, el chico tenía la voz de un ángel. Estuvo fuera de la escuela por una semana antes de su muerte. Según los registros de la escuela, sus padres llamaron para decir que estaba enfermo. Antes de esto, tuvo asistencia perfecta, y la asistencia perfecta habría permanecido intacta debido a que sus padres le habían llamado dentro. Sin embargo, no hay registro de que visitó a un médico durante la semana de su enfermedad, pero teniendo en cuenta que es temporada de gripe puede o no estar justificado.

—Con todo, tenemos algunas personas maravillosas, pero nada nos dice el por qué fueron elegidos, lo siento, querido.

—Está bien, García— dijo Hotch —Gracias por investigar. Tenemos algunos nombres más que queremos que busques.

—¿Otra víctima?

—Desafortunadamente, nena. Cuéntanos lo que puedas encontrar de información sobre Julie Summers, así como su novio Michael Gregory. Y mientras lo haces, busca a los novios de las víctimas uno y dos— Morgan le dio su nombre —Has un poco de magia, nena, estamos contando contigo.

—Magia es lo que mejor hago, cambio y fuera.

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer esta noche. Vayamos al hotel y descansemos un poco. Vamos a ver esto con ojos frescos por la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _SSA (Supervisory Special Agent)_ : Agente Especial Supervisor.  
> ** _LEO (Law Enforcement Officer)_ : Oficial en Cumplimiento de la Ley.  
> *** _ME (Medical Examiner)_ : Médico Examinador - Forense.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	3. Cerrando el caso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

Habían estado en el caso durante casi una semana y seguían estando más cerca de atrapar al SUDES. Habían trabajado y reelaborado su perfil, pero aún no estaba del todo bien. Había algo que faltaba. Algo sobre este SUDES era diferente y eso hacía extremadamente difícil fijar un perfil. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Qué hacía a este SUDES diferente?

Spencer estaba de pie frente al tablero que estaba cubierto de las fotos de las víctimas y escenas del crimen, así como un mapa que contenía incluso más pines para el perfil geográfico. Habían logrado reducir la zona de caza del SUDES basados en los lugares de secuestro y de desecho. Pero eso era más o menos todo lo que tenían. Spencer estudió el tablero.

Había cuatro víctimas de diferentes edades, género, raza y sexualidad. Ninguna conexión se ha encontrado entre ellos sin importar cuánto García indagó. Era molesto. Era como si el sujeto fuese totalmente indiscriminado, como si no tuviera preferencia en absoluto. Excepto, que debía de tener alguna preferencia. Tenía que haber algo que vinculara a las víctimas juntas... pero qué era.

Spencer observó cuidadosamente al tablero con las víctimas.

Cuatro víctimas, dos hombres y dos mujeres. El más joven tenía diez años. El mayor tenía veintidós años. Cada uno fue secuestrado mientras hacían su rutina normal, cosas como ir al trabajo, a casa, o ir de compras. Todos ellos fueron asesinados la misma noche en que fueron secuestrados. Todos fueron sofocados. Todos fueron eviscerados, a excepción de la cuarta víctima.

Spencer frunció el ceño. Esa era la gran pregunta en esos momentos. ¿Por qué Julie Summers no fue destripada como el resto de las víctimas? Aún esperaban saber del Médico Forense. Su ceño se profundizó. Por alguna razón, estaba absolutamente seguro de que cualquier cosa que el MF encontrara sería la última pista, la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—JJ— Spencer gritó —¿Has oído sabido algo del MF?

—De hecho sí, un suplente acaba de traer el informe. No he tenido la oportunidad de verlo aún, pero...

Spencer tomó el archivo de sus manos y lo abrió, escaneando las páginas rápidamente. La causa de la muerte también fue asfixia. Probablemente asfixiada con una almohada. No hay signos de ataque sexual. Pocas heridas defensivas. Todo eso era lo mismo que con las otras víctimas. Avanzó las hojas en busca de algo que destacara. Tenía que haber...

—Oh— Spencer, dejando caer el archivo y haciendo caso omiso de cómo todos los papeles se esparcidos por el suelo. Se apresuró a regresar al tablero y observó de nuevo la información.

Víctima uno, Megan Sparx era un estudiante universitario que vivía en el campus, pero en el momento de su muerte, estaba en casa de sus padres. Ella había estado con ellos durante una semana y había perdido todas sus clases durante esa semana. Al parecer, esto era algo que sucedía de vez en cuando, pero sus profesores la disculpaban porque tenía una buena razón. Nadie había dicho qué era esa razón.

Víctima dos, Nathan Miles decidió tomarse un tiempo fuera del trabajo. Había hecho reservaciones en un hotel local por una semana. Sus amigos dijeron que planeaba a menudo pequeñas escapadas para él mismo, pero esta vez había estado extraordinariamente emocionado porque sería la primera vez que su novio se uniría a él en una de esas escapadas.

Víctima de tres, Jordan Rodríguez había faltado a la escuela por una semana, al igual que Megan Sparx. Su padre había dicho que estaba enfermo, pero no había dicho que era la enfermedad ni habían ido a ver a un médico.

—Oh— Spencer dijo de nuevo, con ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo habían obviado esto? Probablemente porque las fechas no coincidían y todas las víctimas habían hecho o planeado cosas diferentes, pero aún así era una conexión obvia y la había pasado por alto en varias ocasiones.

Pero ahora todo estaba reunido gracias al informe del médico forense. Todo tenía sentido ahora. ¡Incluso las pequeñas cosas que Spencer había hecho caso omiso tenía sentido ahora! Cierto aroma flotando en el aire. El ardor en la nariz y los estornudos. La manera en que los padres de Megan Sparx juraron que su novio nunca le haría daño a pesar de que Prentiss había mencionado que había mostrado cierta hostilidad hacia Derek. Derek era un alfa invadiendo su territorio, en un momento de duelo. Otro alfa no podía dejar de sentir hostilidad en tal situación. Spencer apostaría cualquier cosa a que Megan Sparx era un omega, y haría la misma apuesta por Jordan Rodríguez y las otras víctimas. Todo se unía en un pequeño detalle.

Julie Summers tenía exactamente ocho semanas de embarazo.

El informe del forense decía que Julie Summers estaba embarazada y si el SUDES supo esto, pudo haber sido la causa de la ruptura en el patrón. Pero se determinó que el sospechoso no acechaba a sus víctimas por lo que, a menos que Julie hubiese gritado que estaba embarazada con la esperanza de salvar su vida, no habría otra manera de que el sospechoso pudiese haberlo sabido.

Spencer podía decirle a una persona que estaba embarazada después de veinticuatro horas desde la concepción, así como Derek y aproximadamente un 0,4% de América. Pero Spencer y Derek y el 0,4% de América eran biológicamente diferentes de los demás. Eran Alfas y Omegas y todos los demás eran Betas.

El SUDES no estaba matando indiscriminadamente. No, él estaba apuntando hacia los Omegas. Sin embargo, la única manera de reconocer un omega era por el olor. Y sólo otros alfas y omegas podrían oler la diferencia.

—Es un Alfa— dijo Spencer, casi seguro de sus deducciones.

—Imposible— dijo Rossi —Ya hemos determinado que se trataba de un único asesino y no un equipo. Y el sospechoso capturó a las víctimas en lugar de obligarlos.

—No esa clase de Alfa, ¿cierto, chico lindo?— Preguntó Derek, acercándose para estar junto a Spencer frente al tablero, chocando suavemente sus hombros antes de alejarse de él tan casualmente que Spencer dudaba que alguien siquiera notara el pequeño toque. Había recogido el archivo que Spencer había dejado caer y juntó todos los papeles. Miró por encima de las fotografías y la información, y luego hacia el archivo en sus manos. Spencer podía decir que llegó a la misma conclusión que él por la ampliación de sus ojos. —Pero los alfas no matan omegas. No está en nuestra naturaleza. Especialmente no así— Dijo como si eso hiciera que la evidencia apuntara en una dirección diferente.

—Un desconocido podría. No entendería la repentina ansiedad que llegara a tener alrededor de ciertas personas y el no entender lo pondría enojado y furioso, haciéndole tomar represalias.

—¿Pero matar Omegas?— La incredulidad era pesada en la voz de Derek.

—¿Ustedes podrían, por favor, dejar de hablar sobre nuestras cabezas?— Prentiss preguntó en breve.

—En realidad— JJ intervino —Tú y Rossi parecen ser los únicos fuera de onda.

—Entonces ¿les importaría incluirnos?— Preguntó Rossi.

—Lo siento— dijo Spencer, un poco avergonzado —Estamos hablando de alfas y omegas biológicos.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—A falta de mejores términos, es una enfermedad genética que afecta a un pequeño porcentaje de la sociedad, sobre el punto cuatro por ciento de América y el dos por ciento del mundo en su conjunto, para ser exactos. Un desequilibrio químico en el cerebro conduce a las personas que nacen como Alfas u Omegas.

—Como los términos indican— Derek cogió —un Alfa es una personalidad extremadamente dominante, un líder natural, con un fuerte instinto de protección especialmente hacia el omega de personalidad sumisa. Excepto que no sólo la personalidad es afectada por esto. Los Omegas emiten un olor que atrae a los alfas. Este olor es más fuerte cada dos meses cuando entran en Calor.

—El calor es exactamente lo que piensan que es— añadió Spencer —Desde el momento en que nacen, los omegas tienen una necesidad persistente de encontrar un alfa y aparearse y producir descendencia. Comienzan emitiendo su esencia durante el primer calor, diciéndole a todos los alfas de los alrededores que están listos para ser acoplado.

Derek cortó —Esto a veces causa problemas. Se sabe que los Omegas entran en calor a edades tan tempranas como los siete. La mayoría de las veces, durante los diez se presenta su primer calor; demasiado jóvenes para ser acoplados.

—No tenemos leyes especiales vigentes para esos casos— dijo Spencer —Los padres también tienen la tarea de tomar precauciones especiales para protegerlos, como sacarlos fuera de la escuela durante el calor, como el caso de Jordan Rodríguez.

—Pero el olor de un calor perdura durante un día o dos después de que el calor termine y, en ocasiones, se puede oler un día o dos antes de que comience.

—Además de la esencia, hay algunos otros rasgos comunes entre alfas y omegas. Los estudios han demostrado que los alfas biológicos tienden a tener una constitución más sólida y un tanto más fuerte y más rápido que otros. También tienden a ser empleados en campos donde pueden proteger a los demás y demostrar que tienen la capacidad para cuidar y mantener a sus familias, como policía o bomberos o militares en una posición que no los mantendría lejos de casa por mucho tiempo. Los Omegas, por el contrario, tienden a ser más pequeños y más débiles, así como más enriquecedores. Tienden a tener trabajos en los que pueden trabajar con los niños o ayudar a los demás, como la enseñanza o enfermería. Además, los omegas biológicos masculinos tienen la capacidad de concebir y concebir niños, tan fácil como cualquier mujer.

Hubo una pausa para dejar que se acostumbraran antes de que Derek volviera a hablar —En general, los alfas no matan omegas, pero hay dos situaciones en las que puede suceder: salvajes y desconocidos. Los salvajes son alfas que han perdido a su omega, por lo general de una manera muy traumática y, muchas de las veces, sin dejar hijos. En algo parecido a un brote psicótico, comienzan a buscar a alguien para ocupar el lugar de su omega. Encuentran omegas cuyos aromas son de interés para ellos, pero cuando se dan cuenta que no es del todo correcto, matan.

—Todos los alfas pueden oler omegas, pero no son atraídos hacia todos los omegas. Esto es por la esencia. El aroma dice cuán compatibles son y si tendrán o no buenos, sanos y fuertes hijos juntos. El más atractivo de los aromas, el más compatible, el más atractivo. Los salvajes encuentran al omega que es más compatible con ellos y son felices juntos. Nadie más puede tomar plenamente su lugar aún si ellos tratan de encontrar a alguien, pero no pueden. Se sienten ofendidos y matan al omega que tuvo la audacia de intentarlo. Y sólo con su muerte, los alfas tienen a su omega, porque sólo así el aroma es el misma. En la muerte, somos todos iguales. No hay olor que indique nuestra compatibilidad. Sólo hay olor a muerte.

—La otra situación son los desconocidos. Hay raras ocasiones en que un alfa u omega no saben que son un alfa u omega. Una omega lo descubre tan pronto como tienen su primer celo. Un alfa puede pasar toda su vida sin saber qué es hasta que conoce a su primer omega.

—Este es nuestro sospechoso. Un alfa que no sabía que era un alfa.

—Pero ¿cómo es que saber que es un alfa lo llevó a matar a gente con la que tiene predisposición genética de proteger?— Preguntó Prentiss.

—Conocer a un omega por primera vez puede ser bastante... desconcertante. Su cuerpo reacciona de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Sientes simultáneamente la necesidad de llevarte a esta persona y esconderla y protegerla para siempre, y llevártela lejos al departamento más cercano y volverte pervertido con él hasta que esté preñado con tu hijo. Y empeora cuanto más compatible eres con el omega. Y aún peor cuando está cerca o durante su calor. Las feromonas liberados durante el calor nublan todo sentido del juicio y, si el omega no está acoplado con un alfa o encerrado fuertemente, cualquier alfa con voluntad débil que pase cerca, violará primero y preguntará después.

—Eso es horrible.

—Así son las cosas.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes dos saben mucho acerca de todo esto?

Spencer se ruborizó y movió los pies, un poco avergonzado.

—Reid es un omega y Morgan de un alfa— Hotch respondió por ellos.

—¿En serio?

—Hotch es un alfa, también— Morgan soltó.

—Técnicamente, sí— Hotch admitió —pero debido a un caso de meningitis bacteriana en mi adolescencia, no puedo oler otros alfas y omegas, así que estoy exento de la parte más difícil. Pero podemos hablar de todo esto más tarde. Por el momento creo que estamos listos para dar el perfil.

.

—Nuestro SUDES es un alfa biológico. Eso significa que está destinado a ser más grande, más fuerte y más rápido que las versiones beta.

—Cualquier persona que no sea un alfa u omega biológico es considerado una beta, incluso los alfa con personalidad masculina si no son biológicos, entonces son técnicamente betas.

—El SUDES sólo ataca omegas, lo que le da a un rango muy pequeño de víctimas. Teniendo en cuenta que no sabía que era un alfa hasta ahora y ésta ciudad parece tener una mayor concentración de omegas, es muy probable que no sea de por aquí. Se mudó a esta ciudad hace no más de dos semanas antes de que ocurriera el primer asesinato.

—Es un hombre blanco, a mediados de sus veinte, salió al exterior de su aislamiento social, es imposible que un alfa pase una década sin encontrar un omega. Es en la adolescencia cuando comienzan a salir sus rasgos alfa. Es poco probable que el sospechoso sea un adolescente, simplemente porque un adolescente no psicótico no respondería de esta manera.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es psicótico? Quiero decir, ha asesinado a cuatro personas.

—El ser un alfa u omega biológico es, a veces, considerado como un trastorno psicológico en sí mismo y no es co-mórbido. La probabilidad de desarrollar un trastorno en la escala de la patología psicosocial mientras comienza a ser un alfa biológico es menor que el punto-cero-cero-dos por ciento.

—¿Así que este hombre que evisceró a cuatro personas no es un psicópata?

—Está muy confundido y enojado. Se siente amenazado y traicionado por su propio cuerpo y mente. Eso le ha hecho violento. Cuando lo encontremos, no se sorprendan si viene con nosotros sin luchar, o si está angustiado, o llorando. Estará lleno de remordimientos y a la vez mostrará una gran falta de comprensión acerca de lo que ha hecho. Es más probable que se haya recluido en algún lugar, tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

—¿Su deseo de matar?

—No, no tiene ganas de matar. Tiene un fuerte sentido de la moral. Sabe la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Piensa que hay cosas que nunca consideraría hacer. Cosas que él considera como un destino peor que la muerte. El impulso de violar y reclamar y esclavizar, o simplemente participar en actos sexuales, es lo que está tratando de controlar. Las víctimas eran omegas un par de días antes o después de su calores. Ellos atrajeron estos impulsos hacia él. Su voluntad es débil, una rareza entre los alfas biológicos, pero existen y es esta debilidad en su voluntad la que los hace peligrosos.

—Nuestro SUDES los asesinó porque pensaba que era mejor que la alternativa.

—¿Estás diciendo que si no se hubiera convertido en un asesino, estaríamos hablando de un violador en serie?

—En realidad, no. Las habría violado sólo una vez. Las víctimas uno y tres aún estaban cerca de su calor, por lo que si eran violados por un alfa, los hubiese llevado de nuevo a éste. Habría pasado la totalidad de este calor provocado por ellos y se unirían a él. Luego pasaría el resto de su vida protegiéndolos y tratando de compensar su mala acción. Habría intentado tener una relación normal con ellos, y le habrían dado una oportunidad de hacer que funcionara. Si, por casualidad, los omegas rechazaran la unión, entonces habrían venido y denunciado la violación y todo lo que se habría hecho era enviar a un alfa a seguir su rastro.

—Si hubiese violado a alguno de las otras dos, hubiese aparecido muerto poco después. Las víctimas dos y cuatro ya estaban en una relación seria con un alfa. Son alfas que habrían vengado su violación pero legalmente no lo considerarían responsable por sus acciones.

—¿Cómo es que los alfas no vengan su asesinato?

—Porque estaban muertos. Y el olor a muerte es abrumado por el olor del perpetrador. Y sin ese olor, habrían sido incapaces de encontrarlos.

—No entiendo por qué estas personas no se consideran psicóticas. Son violadores y asesinos y puede salirse con la suya. Eso está mal. Tienen que ser encerrado. Todos ellos.

—Este equipo contiene dos alfas y un omega biológico. Nunca han violado ni matado a nadie a sangre fría. El número de violadores y asesinos en la comunidad Alfa-Omega Biológicos es de uno cada cinco años. El número de violadores y asesinos que este equipo perfila, en promedio es de cuatro cada tres meses. Si no fuera por el omega de este equipo, todavía estaríamos en esa habitación, mirando el tablero y tratando de armar un rompecabezas que no tiene todas sus piezas. El número de personas salvadas por los alfas en este equipo solo supera en número al número de personas víctimas de alfas en los últimos veinte años. Sin contar la cantidad de personas salvadas por los alfas que trabajan en el cumplimiento de la ley en todo el país y en todo el mundo, incluyendo a los que trabajan en este mismo recinto, a los que realmente ha ofendido.

Silencio.

—Hay una parte más del perfil que hay que discutir antes de dejarlos ir. Hay una fuerte probabilidad de que el sospechoso o bien se entregue en los próximos días o le diga a alguien lo que ha hecho y lo entregarán. Sus acciones, la culpa y la parte de él que rechaza el dañar a los omegas, se lo está comiendo. No va a ser capaz de mantenerse por mucho más tiempo. Presten mucha atención a todas las llamadas que recibamos en la línea directa de aquí en adelante. Además, la posibilidad de que haya otra víctima antes de que lo traigan es muy escasa.

—¿Por qué se entregaría ahora cuando pudo haberlo hecho antes?

—El espacio entre sus dos últimos asesinatos es mucho menor que en los casos anteriores. Ahora mismo, está aterrorizado. Tiene miedo de sí mismo. Tiene miedo de lo que ha hecho y de lo que podría hacer. No será capaz de vivir consigo mismo más tiempo. Tiene un fuerte sentido de la moral y sabe que ha hecho mal y todo dentro de él está gritándole que se ha traicionado a sí mismo, a los omegas y que necesita ser castigado. Deseará justicia para las muertes que ha causado. Todo este tiempo, ha querido la justicia. Quería ser atrapado. Eventualmente, va a dejar de esperar y se entregará, porque eso es lo que hay que hacer.

.

Después de dar el perfil, capturar al SUDES fue fácil. Al día siguiente que se entregó el perfil, una llamada contactó con la línea anónima e informó que su amigo le había confesado los crímenes antes de que se encerrara él mismo dentro de una casa abandonada. Veintitrés años, Jeremy Klein entró sin dar pelea. Se había mudado recientemente a esta ciudad desde Nuevo México para quedarse con un amigo por un tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. Sólo había estado en la ciudad durante cuatro días antes de cometer el primer asesinato.

El equipo abordó el avión y esa misma noche, ya estaban de regreso a Quantico.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no sabía que ustedes son alfa y omega?— Emily preguntó en el avión. Estaba sentada frente a Spencer en una de las mesas, barajando las cartas de su juego de póker. Derek se sentó junto a Spencer, recostado contra su asiento y mirando por la ventana. JJ se sentó en uno de los bancos, leyendo un libro. Rossi y Hotch estaban sentados en otra mesa, hablando en voz baja entre ellos. La atención de todos fue dirigida a la pregunta de Emily.

—Nunca se les ocurrió— respondió Derek, sentado con la espalda recta contra el asiento, ajustando su posición, sutilmente rozando su pierna contra la de Spencer mientras lo hacía.

—Hotch sabía porque es Jefe de la Unidad, García sabía porque ella sabe todo, y JJ sabía porque ella me emborrachó una vez— añadió Spencer.

—¿Así que tengo que emborracharte con el fin de aprender algo de ti?

—Puedes intentarlo, pero no soy exactamente un peso ligero, y realmente no me gusta beber.

—Envenena su café. Con la cantidad de azúcar que pone en él, no es capaz de decirlo.

—En realidad, esa es una sugerencia extremadamente peligrosa. La cafeína en el café es un estimulante, hace que la velocidad del cerebro suba. Y el alcohol es un depresor, lo que significa que el cerebro se ralentiza. Mezclar ambos al mismo tiempo haría que el cerebro tratara de acelerarse y frenarse, lo que podría conducir a resultados mortales.

—Que se lo digan a los tontos que les gusta combinar su vodka con bebidas energéticas.

—De todos modos, de vuelta a su cosa de alfa y omega. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente en ustedes dos? ¿Están unidos? No me refiero a que si lo están entre sí, sólo en general.

—Me considero reclamado, pero no unidos— admitió Spencer.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre reclamar y unir?

—Reclamar es algo así como una medida de precaución. Es cuando un alfa deja su olor en un omega como una forma de advertir a otros alfas que se alejen. Es como decir 'es mío, no lo toques' o 'esta persona está bajo mi protección, dañarlo será bajo tu propio riesgo'. A menudo se utiliza como una forma de proteger a los niños que no están dispuestos a unir. Por lo general, la primera persona en reclamar a un niño es un miembro de su familia. Aunque se necesita contacto físico repetido para hacer una reclamación, un reclamo no sexual y no es permanente y de ninguna manera implica una relación. Se pueden crear sólo con toques casuales, como darse la mano, agitar el pelo, tocarse los brazos o abrazarse. Aunque, a veces, un alfa reclama a un omega mientras lo está cortejando. Al oler como un alfa, los otros alfas son disuadidos de acercarse a un omega.

—También hay una especie de aspecto físico y mental para ser reclamado. Hay una sumisión de bajo nivel, por ejemplo. Los omegas quieren complacer a los alfas y dependen de los alfas para saber lo que hay que hacer para complacerlos. El seguir las órdenes de un alfa está vinculado a la vía de recompensa del cerebro. Nos da placer. No digo que los omegas siguen ciegamente las órdenes de todo alfa, pero la tendencia está ahí. Especialmente las órdenes que se refieren a la protección de uno mismo. Además, si el alfa que me reclamó fuese a dejarme repentinamente y yo no hay un alpha alrededor para tomar su lugar, podría experimentar una bajón omega.

—¿Qué es un bajón omega?

—Con el fin de reclamarlo para tomar su lugar, un alfa y un omega deben haber estado cierta cantidad de tiempo juntos. Se acostumbran a la presencia del otro, hasta el punto de que si están separados por mucho tiempo el omega puede enfermar físicamente. Esa enfermedad se llama bajón omega. El único tratamiento para ellos es estar con un alfa, preferiblemente el que los reclamó, pero podría ser cualquiera.

—Por lo tanto, ¿eres físicamente dependiente de estar cerca de un alfa?

—Sí y no, en realidad es un poco más complicado que lo que estamos haciendo. Una omega puede, con el tiempo, recuperarse de un bajón sin la ayuda de otro alfa. Toma más tiempo y es un proceso horrible, pero un omega con voluntad fuerte puede adaptarse a no tener un alfa en su vida. Si nunca tuvieron un alfa, para empezar, ni siquiera experimentarían el bajón.

—Háblame de los calores— dijo Prentiss —¿Qué se siente? ¿Cuál es su propósito?

Spencer se sonrojó y se removió en su asiento. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que era una semana de estar caliente y desesperada? —Los calores son... exactamente lo que parecen. Es un período en que los omegas son más fértiles, como la ovulación en la mujer, y sus cuerpos les exigen encontrar una pareja y quedar embarazados. Es una vertiginosa, caliente e infernal semana. Todo se vuelve brumoso, e incluso con una memoria eidética, es difícil recordar toda la semana. Existe un noventa y ocho por ciento de posibilidad de tener una concepción exitosa durante esa semana. Además, es agotador físicamente si estas sin un alfa durante largos períodos de tiempo. Tu cuerpo te está exigiendo una pareja y está llamando por una desesperadamente. Es el infierno.

—¿Cómo es que no entras en calor cuando estamos en un caso? Con la imprevisibilidad de nuestro trabajo, es un poco difícil de programar un horario regular.

—De hecho, estuve durante la primera etapa de calor en un caso anterior. Pero llevo Omegesterin para esas ocasiones. Es un supresor del calor. Si se toma durante la primera etapa de calor, se puede detener temporalmente el proceso, dándome unas dos semanas adicionales. Por desgracia, al final de las dos semanas, el calor post-supresor es mucho peor... mucho más intenso que un calor estándar. Afortunadamente, no he tenido demasiados casos en los que tuviese que depender de los supresores.

—¿Existe un supresor que puede detener un ciclo de calor completo en lugar de posponerlo?

—No hay una investigación para la creación de algo así. Los efectos secundarios fueron... tratar de detener un calor por completo es como tratar de detener los movimientos intestinales regulares, o tratando de detener el aire de los pulmones a tu antojo. Puede ser mortal. De hecho, los supresores temporales como los que llevo no están aprobados para usarse repetitivamente a largo plazo.

—Muy bien, dijiste que el propósito de calores es quedar embarazado ¿verdad? Pero Julie Summers, ya estaba embarazada ¿cómo es que fue agredida cuando el SUDES atacaba personas que estaban cerca de sus calores?

—El primer ciclo de calor después de la concepción es un pseudo-calor. Su cuerpo libera las mismas feromonas como lo hace durante el calor, pero en dosis mucho más bajas. Es como si el cuerpo estuviese asegurándose de que estás embarazado, en caso de que suceda algo, como un aborto involuntario, se puede caer en un calor completo rápidamente.

—Está bien. ¿Qué hay de una unión? Explicaste el reclamo ¿qué es la unión?

—¿Se trata sólo de sexo?

—Una unión es mucho más que sexo— dijo Derek —es la formación de una profunda e inquebrantable conexión entre dos personas. Como un alfa creando una unión, prometo siempre protegerte a ti y a nuestra familia por encima de todo. Voy a luchar para mantenerte a salvo y daré mi vida antes de dejar que algo te suceda. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerte, incluso si eso significa tener que alejarme. Siempre voy a ponerte como prioridad. Voy a escucharte y a asesorarte. Nunca te traicionaré. Haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. Voy a ser fuerte cuando tú no puedas serlo, y yo te dejaré ser fuerte cuando yo no pueda, porque voy a reconocer tanto tu fuerza y tus defectos, así como deseo que reconozcas los míos. No pondré sobre ti ninguna limitación, ni demandaré cambios que no desees. Y te amaré hasta los confines de la tierra y de vuelta otra vez.

En algún momento mientras hablaba, los ojos de Derek se encontraron con los de Spencer y Spencer estaba completamente congelado bajo su mirada. Algo electrizante llenó el aire entre ellos y todo lo que Spencer pudo hacer para evitar el rubor en su rostro fue desviar su mirada con fuerza.

—Sin embargo, la formación de una unión es sexual— dijo Spencer, tratando de luchar contra su vergüenza. Derek siempre volvía las cosas tan intensa entre ellos, haciendo que la cabeza se le nublara y su cuerpo se calentara —Para unirse, un alfa se queda con un omega toda la semana de su calor. En ocasiones, cuando un omega no está lo suficientemente seguro y termina siendo violado por un alfa, su cuerpo puede rechazar la unión. Parece ser un requisito de compatibilidad o algo así, nadie está exactamente seguro, para formar la unión. Es como si nuestro cuerpo no nos obligara a estar con alguien si no hay ni siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de que nos hayamos elegido antes. Sólo el dos por ciento de los omegas son violados durante su calor y de este dos por ciento, el cincuenta y dos por ciento resulta en una unión. Después, tanto el alfa y el omega pueden enfermar físicamente si están intimando con otra persona.

—¿Así que en realidad sí son uniones irrompibles?

—Por lo que yo sé. Nadie ha intentado realmente romperlos antes. Supongo que se puede romper de una manera similar a la eliminación de un reclamo. Otro alfa tendría que estar en alerta para cuidar al omega que experimenta un bajón.

—Así que, Reid, el Alfa que te reclamó ¿te protege o te está cortejando?

Spencer se sonrojó y miró a Derek por el rabillo del ojo —Un poco de ambas cosas, creo.

—¿Y tú, Morgan? ¿Has hecho algún reclamo o unión?

—Reclamé al único que quiero. Estoy esperando a que esté listo para la unión.

Spencer miró las cartas en sus manos como una manera de evitar la mirada de Derek. Tenía dos ases y dos reyes —Creo que apostaré mi resto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	4. Interrogatorios de cafetería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

Spencer estaba casi reacio a entrar al Roasted el día después de haber regresado a Quantico. Sabía que Aimee no había olvidado la conversación que había escuchado entre él y Derek la última vez que estuvieron allí y ella sin duda se abalanzaría sobre él pidiéndole detalles y chismes y haría preguntas inapropiadas y sugerencias desvergonzados. Porque ese era el tipo de persona que era Aimee y Spencer había sido testigo de su comportamiento a la distancia con otros clientes y ella siempre había mostrado un interés malsano en su vida sexual. Sin embargo, la promesa del late de caramelo con leche con canela espolvoreada que iría por cuenta de la casa era una forma de sobornarlo para que compartiese detalles sucios era, sin duda, demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Y tal vez Spencer quería charlar con ella, eso explicaría por qué había dejado su casa media hora antes de lo que necesitaba. Abrió la puerta y entró al café con aromas dulces.

—Spencer— Aimee le llamó tan pronto como lo vio. Tanto ella como su madre, Susan, estaban trabajando hoy y había una pequeña fila de clientes frente a Spencer, pero a Aimee no parecía importarle —Toma asiento justo ahí y te traeré tu late de caramelo espolvoreado en un minuto, para que podamos tener esa charla tan necesaria.

Se movía como un tornado, vaporizando la leche para su café con leche y añadiendo el caramelo y dos shots de expreso. Dejó caer algo de crema batida en la parte superior y espolvoreó un poco de canela en ella. Luego hizo otro para ella, haciéndoselo de chai en lugar de expreso —¡Tomaré mi descanso, má!— le avisó a Susan mientras salía de detrás del mostrador y se dirigía hacia Spencer.

—¿Dónde está Jillian?— Spencer preguntó en un intento de retrasar lo inevitable. Era una pregunta legítima, porque Susan generalmente cuidaba a Jill mientras Aimee abría la tienda y viceversa, aunque a veces se la llevaban con ellas mientras ambas trabajaban en la tienda, pero en ese momento, ambas estaban en la tienda y el bebé no estaba por ningún lado.

—Su imbécil padre se la llevó por la semana. Le doy dos días, máximo, antes de que la devuelva diciendo que algo ocurrió y que no puede cuidarla. Mamá le está dando cuatro días; tiene más fe en él que yo.

—¿Así que él está haciendo un esfuerzo para estar en su vida? Eso está bien.

—En realidad, no. Recibió una carta de la oficina de manutención de niños. Después de exigir una prueba de ADN, exigió la custodia compartida, tratando de escaparse al pagar tanto dinero como sea posible.

—Parece un hombre muy… exigente.

—Algo así. Y cree que es un hombre inteligente, Dr. Reid, pero se equivocas. No voy a dejar que desvíes la conversación de ese moca con extra caramelo grande que estaba sobre ti la última vez que estuviste aquí.

—No estaba sobre mí.

—Pero quería estarlo. Si no recuerdo mal, quería llevarte a la cama y sacudir tu mundo.

Spencer se sonrojó y le dio un sorbo a su café con leche —Ya sabes, espiar es muy desagradable.

—Spencer, querido, sólo había tres de nosotros aquí, y esta tienda no es muy grande. Una no puede evitar escuchar por casualidad.

—Yo secundo eso— dijo Susan, acercando una silla al lado de su hija y sentándose con una taza de café con leche en la mesa delante de ella. Había despachado a todos los clientes y la mayoría de ellos se había marchado, a excepción de unos pocos que se habían quedado en otras mesas en la tienda —Nunca puedo estar aquí cuando suceda algo interesante, pero mi hija amablemente me llena con todos los detalles perdidos. Aimee no ha estado hablando de nada más que de tu novio alto, moreno y atractivo por más de una semana.

—No es mi novio. Derek es un colega mío.

—¿El FBI tiene galanes así? Tal vez debería considerar el conseguir una tarjeta de identificación o cometer un delito. Sea cual sea con lo que consiga que llame a mi puerta en primer lugar.

Spencer no pudo evitar reírse con suavidad —Cometa un crimen y confíe en mí, pateará su puerta hasta tirarla.

—Y voy a estar esperando por él, en el sofá, vestida sólo con una tanga hecha de crema batida.

—Aimee— Spencer no podía decir si a Susan le hizo gracia o estaba consternada por las palabras de su hija. Spencer mismo, estaba mortificado.

—Lo siento. Ha pasado un tiempo desde... bueno, como sea, lo único que tengo son mis fantasías desde que  _Derek_  parece tener ojos sólo para Spencer. Y  _Spencer_  no está compartiendo los detalles sucios.

—No hay detalles sucios para compartir. Somos colegas. Perseguimos psicópatas y recibimos disparos por ellos. Vigila mi espalda, y yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por velar la suya.

—Él es un alfa y tú un omega, tiene que haber algo más que eso.

Susan era una omega y había reconocido a Spencer la primera vez que había entrado en la tienda. Aimee había estado muriendo por encontrarle un alfa desde entonces.

—El hecho de que seamos alfa y omega no quiere decir que estamos durmiendo juntos. Es como decir que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos sin tener relaciones sexuales entre sí.

—Spencer, tienes veinte-tantos años de edad ¿y no has encontrado un buen alfa para establecerte con el aún?— Susan dejó escapar un poco de desaprobación en su voz —Si este tipo, Derek, puede mantenerse al día contigo, y han pasado años cuidando tu espalda, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

—No estoy listo para sentar cabeza, todavía. Derek me ha reclamado y conozco su interés y dice que está dispuesto a esperar por mí. Eso es suficiente por ahora.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas hacerle esperar, chico? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que él está dispuesto a esperar? ¿Ese es tu plan: hacerle esperar hasta que se canse y se aleje para que puedas decirte a ti mismo cualquier mentira para convencerle de que lo hacías porque no querías esto?

—No voy a decirle ninguna mentira— dijo Spencer. De repente se sentía arrepentido de haber ido.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Aimee —Dr. Spencer Reid, eres un hombre muy inteligente y de buen corazón, con una gran personalidad, y con un maravilloso salario. Por no hablar de que no eres para nada mal parecido, de hecho, eres jodidamente atractivo. Eres un buen partido. Y sé que es un hecho que hay hombres en fila alrededor de la manzana que cuelga de tus huesitos, así que ¿por qué diablos te estás comiendo las uñas?

—No estoy listo para ser un trofeo en el muro de alguien. Y si salto hacia una unión en este momento, eso es todo lo que voy a ser. Y definitivamente no estoy preparado para una barda y dos punto cinco niños.

Susan frunció el ceño —Tú más que nadie, Spencer Reid, debes saber que los omegas somos más que trofeos y yeguas de cría. Esa forma de pensar es la que he aprendido a esperar y aceptar de la gente ignorante y la mayoría de los Betas, pero tú no eres ninguno, así que ¿de dónde viene esa actitud?

Spencer dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y se frotó la cara con las manos. La puerta de la tienda se abrió y se cerró detrás de él —Alguien estará con usted en un segundo— Aimee le dijo al cliente que acaba de entrar, sin apartar la mirada de Spencer. Toda su antigua alegría y burlonería había desaparecido de su voz —Y bien, Dr. Reid, estamos esperando. ¿De dónde viene esa actitud?

—¿Qué le están haciendo a mi chico lindo?— dijo una voz detrás de Spencer antes de que el joven doctor pudiese hablar.

Spencer casi quería suspirar de alivio al escuchar la voz de Derek, salvándole de estas arpías interrogadoras —Derek— dijo, dirigiéndose a su compañero con una sonrisa —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Eso bollo que probé aquí la última vez estaba delicioso y por la forma en la que bebes el café sólo puedo asumir que es bueno, así que decidí recoger algunos para el equipo.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte— dijo Aimee antes de que Spencer pudiera abrir la boca. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa, extendiendo la mano para Derek y estrechándola —No nos presentaron correctamente la última vez que estuviste aquí. Soy Aimee, amiga de Spencer y co-propietaria de este pequeño establecimiento. Ella es Susan, mi madre, otra amigo de Spencer, y la otra dueña de este pequeño... es... ta... bleci... miento...— el tono vivaz desaparecido de su voz y su lengua desaceleró y la ira comenzó a subir mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Derek hacia la puerta —Y ese es mi pendejo ex-novio y mi hija, Jillian. Discúlpame por un segundo— caminó alrededor de Derek y se dirigió hacia la puerta justo cuando se abrió para dejar pasar a un hombre joven que lleva un asiento para coche y una bolsa de pañales.

Spencer vio cómo Aimee atravesó la pequeña cafetería con una mirada que podría matar, pero en lugar de enfrentarse a su ex, su expresión se fundió en una sonrisa cariñosa cuando miró dentro del asiento para coche a su hija —Hola, Jilly-Bean— susurró —¿Por qué no estás sujeta de forma adecuada?— preguntó, enviándole una mirada al padre del bebé. Tomó a la niña y habló con entusiasmo y alegría mientras arrullaba a Jillian y balbuceó de nuevo —¿Quieres ir con Nana mientras mamá habla con papá? Vamos con Nana mientras mamá habla con papá— Susan corrió y tomó al bebé. Aimee se dirigió a su ex con una mirada enojada y se encontró con una mirada igual de enojada. Prácticamente le arrastró fuera de la tienda.

—¿Va a estar bien?— Derek preguntó consternado.

—¿Honestamente? Estoy más preocupado por él— dijo Susan —Aquí, Spencer, cuida de Jilly-Bean mientras traigo tu café y bollos.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Spencer con los ojos muy abiertos. Buscó a tientas para acomodar adecuadamente al bebé en sus brazos. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a los bebés después de que se convirtiera en el padrino de Henry, pero al darle uno de pronto, le tomó por sorpresa.

Susan no le dio a Spencer una segunda mirada. Había hecho que sostuviera a Jillian antes, alegando que, al ser un omega, estaba en su naturaleza saber cómo cuidar a los niños. Puso sus manos en sus caderas anchas y mantuvo hacia Derek una dura y calculadora mirada —Así que tú eres Derek. He estado escuchando mucho acerca ti— le miró de arriba abajo —La descripción de mi hija no te hace justicia— se volvió rápidamente sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el mostrador —Traeré una caja surtida de bollos mientras decides qué tipo de café es el que deseas para tu equipo.

Spencer se distrajo con el bebé en sus brazos que acababan de agarrar un puñado de su pelo y lo estaba tirando hacia su boca —No, no, no— Spencer regañó suavemente, desenvolviendo suavemente la mano de su cabello y dejando que agarrara su dedo en su lugar. Jillian balbuceó alegremente. Spencer sonrió y empezó a hablar con ella, en voz baja, de cosas al azar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que miró hacia arriba y vio que Derek y Susan le observaban. Derek tenía en la mano una caja de bollos y en el mostrador había dos charolas para cuatro vasos, para un total de siete tazas de café. Spencer no podía leer la expresión de los rostros de Derek y Susan, pero por alguna razón le hizo sonrojarse.

—Eres bueno con ella— dijo Derek —¿Qué pasó con el efecto Reid?

—¿El efecto qué?— Preguntó Susan, teniendo a su nieta del doctor rubor.

—El chico lindo, aquí, tiene una capacidad inquebrantable para que los perros le ladren y gruñan y los niños lloran y gritan sólo con su presencia. En la oficina, le llamamos el Efecto de Reid.

Spencer se sonrojó profundamente.

—Bueno, esperemos que está curado de eso. No me gustaría que hiciera gritar a sus propios todo el tiempo. ¿Tienes un perro, Derek?

—Sí, un pit-bull llamado Clooney.

—¿Clooney le ladra y gruñe a Spencer?

—No lo sé. Spencer siempre insiste en que sea encerrado en el cuarto de lavado antes de que ponga un pie en la casa.

—Bueno, sólo tendrás que introducirlos poco a poco.

—Susan— dijo Spencer en breve. Pensó que era casual, pero sus intentos de jugar de casamentera eran cualquier cosa menos sutil.

Susan sonrió inocentemente —Bueno, no quería decirlo para que vivan juntos. Será mejor que se vayan al trabajo. Parece que has perdido el tren, Spencer, aunque estoy segura de que a Derek no le importará darte un aventón.

Spencer rodó los ojos, pero Derek se limitó a sonreír —Debo confesarlo, tenía un motivo oculto para venir aquí hoy. Tenía la esperanza de toparme con chico lindo, así podría ofrecerle un paseo y tener la oportunidad de hablar con él.

—¡Me importa un bledo!— su atención se centró repentinamente hacia Aimee, quien entró de nuevo en la tienda con una mirada de furia grabada en su rostro —¡La cagaste, James! Te equivocaste de muchas malditas maneras, he perdido la cuenta ¡y ella sólo tenía treinta y dos horas! No volverás a verla hasta que tengas toda tu mierda junta.

James siguió detrás de ella luciendo tan furioso —¡No te alejes de mí, Aimee!— gruñó, agarrando su muñeca en un férreo control, lo suficiente para crearle una mueca de dolor. Jillian se puso a llorar.

—¡Déjame ir!— Aimee gritó, tratando de liberarse ella misma de su agarre. La agarró con más fuerza y tiró de ella hacia él.

—Oye— Derek gritó, acercándose a ellos —Creo que es mejor dejar que se vaya.

James le dio un rápido vistazo, antes de considerarlo poco importante, lo que realmente sorprendió a Spencer porque nadie del tamaño de James pensaría jamás que alguien del tamaño de Derek no era importante cuando llegase el momento de tomar partido por una pelea —No te metas en esto. Esto es una conversación privada entre Aimee y yo.

—No, no lo es. Su conversación privada se llevaba a cabo fuera de la tienda y fuera de nuestro rango de audición. Cuando Aimee entró por esa puerta, significó que tanto la conversación o más, ya no quería que fuese privado. Tal vez se sentía un poco amenazada por ti, porque regresó aquí donde sabía que hay dos agentes del FBI armados más que dispuestos a velar por su espalda. De cualquier manera, esta conversación ha terminado. Ahora, déjala ir.

—¿Agentes del FBI?— James preguntó, soltando Aimee y mirando a Derek, cambiando su posición para parecer más grande, pero realmente no podía competir en altura y volumen de Derek —Cierto. No eres más que otro negro con una pistola.

—Y tú vas a ser sólo otro hombre muerto, si no te callas la puta boca— Susan dijo, meciendo a Jillian que seguía llorando, abrazándola con sus brazos para tratar de silenciarla.

—¡Y tú no eres más que otra puta!— James volvió a llamar.

—Mira, hombre— dijo Derek —Creo que es mejor que pidas disculpas a las damas y te vayas. No tolero la falta de respeto a las mujeres de esa manera.

—No te tengo miedo— dijo James.

—Pero deberías estarlo— respondió Spencer —Sobre todo porque hay actualmente cuatro de nosotros aquí contra ti y tenemos la autoridad para matar y hacer que se vea como defensa personal. Ni siquiera tendríamos que mentir demasiado. Vamos a decir que viniste aquí y golpeaste a Aimee. Te advertimos que te retiraras. Te negaste. Te advertimos de nuevo. La soltaste y nos amenazaste. Te pedimos amablemente que salieras. Te negaste. Te advertimos. Hiciste un movimiento como si fueses a sacar un arma. Sacamos las propias y abrimos fuego. Hay dos testigos que no participan en la confrontación— Spencer añadió señalando con la cabeza a los dos clientes que todavía estaban en la tienda —y parece que no les tomaría mucho a todos el lograr adivinar el resto de la historia— Spencer fanfarroneaba, nunca abrirían fuego contra un civil desarmado, a menos que realmente lo viesen como una amenaza, pero James no sabía eso.

—¿Así que también eres un policía deshonesto?

—Y tú eres una pobre excusa de hombre que está en la cima como un mal padre— dijo Aimee.

—Mira, hombre, sólo vete— dijo Derek con calma —Aléjate y nadie tiene que salir herido.

James parecía estar perdiendo su fuerza al tener a tanta gente en su contra. Les miró por un segundo, antes de pasar a Aimee y escupir bruscamente —Hablaremos más tarde.

—Por teléfono— añadió Derek —porque la próxima vez que la veas en persona, también estaré presente.

—¡No vas a tener a este perro cuidándote la espalda para siempre!— James gruñó, antes de girarse y salir furioso de la tienda.

Spencer sintió que inmediatamente comenzaba a relajarse una vez que el hombre se perdió de vista.

—Odio a ese hombre— dijo Aimee, tomando a su hija de su madre —Gracias, Derek, por defenderme. Tú también Spencer.

—No hay problema— Derek sonrió de nuevo —Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a una bella dama.

Aimee le sonrió con picardía —Derek, ¿de casualidad te gusta la crema batida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	5. Proyecto personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

Después de que Susan había convencido con una promesa a Derek de volver pronto, Spencer y Derek salieron de la cafetería y se metieron al coche de Derek —Esas mujeres son una locura— dijo Derek con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Sí, son algo así— concordó Spencer —Toma un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse, aunque creo que las chicas de la BAU están bastante aclimatadas a la locura.

—No es más que la verdad— Derek rió y Spencer no podía dejar de sonreír, le gustaba ser capaz de hacer reír al otro hombre —Parece que le gustas— Derek comentó una vez que dejó de reír.

—A Aimee le gustan todos y Susan cree que necesita ser mi madre.

—Bueno, a mí me gustan, cuidan de ti.

Spencer sonrió suavemente —Tal vez, un día, les guste lo suficiente como para que me den mi café de forma gratuita.

—No es probable, chico lindo, las llevarías a la bancarrota.

Spencer sólo rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo del café que Derek había comprado para él, además del café para el resto del equipo.

—Entonces, no estaba mintiendo cuando mencioné que tenía mis motivos ocultos para venir hoy, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Ah, sí?— dijo Spencer, preguntándose si debería preocuparse. Después del interrogatorio de Aimee y Susan, sería una suerte que Derek quiera tener una discusión profunda sobre su relación.

—Estuve pensando en ese último caso. Y me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas, pensando que puede cambiar algo.

Spencer frunció el ceño —¿Algo como qué?

—¿Cómo fue para ti crecer?— Derek preguntó en lugar de responderle.

Spencer frunció el ceño, profundizándolo —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como omega, ¿cómo fue para ti? Con tu madre y tu padre, graduarte de la escuela a los doce años, las cosas no podrían haber sido precisamente fáciles. Pero, siendo un omega además de eso, ¿cómo te afectó?

Spencer frunció los labios, pensativo. No era algo de lo que había hablado antes. Nadie le había, de hecho, preguntado y él nunca había ofrecido la información, pero ahora Derek estaba preguntando y Spencer de repente quería decirle.

—No fue fácil— estuvo de acuerdo con la evaluación de Derek —Tuve mi primer calor cuando tenía ocho años y medio. Ya sabía que era un omega antes de eso, pero fue algo que me metí hasta el fondo de mi cabeza esperando que no importara hasta que fuese mucho mayor. Por lo que a mí respecta, sólo era una cosa más que me hacía diferente. Admito que no estaba tan deseoso de investigar el tema como lo hubiese estado con otras cosas. Sólo le di una mirada superficial. Como dije: no me esperaba tener que tratar con ello hasta que fuese mucho mayor. Así, cuando llegó el momento de mi calor, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Afortunadamente, mi padre todavía estaba cerca entonces y había estado buscando las señales e hizo algunos arreglos. Tenía un amigo que me reclamación. Jared Clay, se llamaba. Era un bombero. Buen hombre. Era bueno conmigo. E incluso después de que papá nos dejó, Jared se quedó cerca. Fue una especie de segundo padre para mí por un tiempo. Hasta que se fue, también.

—Mi madre... ella tenía sus días buenos y sus días malos. Yo pensaba –bueno, en realidad se trataba más de esperanza– que los niños de la escuela dejarían de intimidarme; que tal vez un alfa me tomaría bajo su protección, sencillamente porque no quería ver un omega herido. Una esperanza vana. Después de mi primer calor, dejé de evitar el tema e investigué con fervor. Necesitaba saber todo sobre él, cada detalle, cada estudio individual, cada testimonio, todo. Reuní toda la información que pude encontrar, porque tenía que saberlo todo. Necesitaba saber todo lo que me ayudase a entenderme y a la gente como yo. Creo que, en su mayoría, era la necesidad de saber que había gente como yo en alguna parte para que tal vez... tal vez no me sintiese tan solo.

Cayó el silencio en el coche durante unos segundos mientras esperaban ociosos en un semáforo. El semáforo se puso en verde y Derek movió el coche dentro de la intersección —Eso es lo que tienes que cambiar— dijo Derek.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Spencer.

—Ese sentimiento de soledad. Eso es lo que debes cambiar. Todos nos sentimos solos al principio. Algunos de nosotros, finalmente, encontramos a alguien para hacernos saber que no lo estamos, pero el comienzo de ser un alfa u omega parece un camino oscuro y solitario para viajar. Las personas idealizan, y sí que pueden ser románticos con el tiempo, pero al comienzo... El Centro de Juventud en Chicago me salvó en más de un sentido. No sólo de irme por el mal camino que estaba siguiendo, sino también al encontrarme con algunos otros alfas allí y algunos omegas. Me ayudó mucho. Así que, después de este último caso, estuve pensando ¿y si hubiese un centro juvenil específicamente para alfas y omegas? Imagínate el bien que iba a hacer. ¿Cómo sería ayudar a la gente? ¿Cómo iba a cambiar vidas?

Spencer frunció los labios y dejó vagar su mente. ¿Un centro juvenil sólo para alfas y omegas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tal cosa existiera, mientras él estaba creciendo? Había habido algunos grupos de apoyo Alfa-Omega cerca, pero los había visitado con poca frecuencia y se parecían más a reuniones sociales. Asimismo, el término 'grupo de apoyo' era un poco desagradable, le hacía sonar como una adicción a las drogas o en el programa de servicios de apoyo emocional. Spencer había ido a dos reuniones antes de darse cuenta que éstas no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

¿Pero un centro entero para jóvenes alfas y omegas? ¿Un lugar en el que podría haber ido para estar con gente como él? ¿Personas cercanas a su edad que entendían lo que estaba pasando? Un lugar de reunión informal. Pudo haber conocido otros omegas. Pudo haber conocido otros alfas. Tal vez, incluso, alfas agradables que asistieran a la misma escuela que él y estuviesen dispuestos a luchar por él. O un alfa dispuesto a reclamarlo después de que Jared le hubiese dejado para que Spencer no tuviese que experimentar la profundidad de una caída omega a la tierna edad de once años, y luego arrastrarse a su manera para salir de ésta solo y valerse por sí mismo e ir a través de tantos años sintiendo una dolorosa ausencia y tener pesadillas sobre una soledad oscura de consumía totalmente, como si estuviera en el fondo de un pozo profundo, esa fue la peor parte de la caída. Y si hubiera tenido un alfa que ocupara el lugar de Jared, quizás Spencer no hubiera estado tan aterrorizado de dejar que otro alfa se acercara por temor a ser abandonado de nuevo. Entonces probablemente habría aceptado a Derek antes y aprobado su reclamo más rápido y no habría estado esos años en agonía al estar en presencia de un alfa que esa más que compatible con él, apartándole. Y tal vez...

Sus pensamientos se fueron demasiado lejos. Apoderándose de ellos como si tuviese una correa y los puso de nuevo al tema que le ocupaba. El Centro Juvenil Alfa-Omega. Un lugar donde la gente se reunía sin pretensiones. Donde podrían ser ellos mismos y encontrar apoyo. Y habrá diferentes actividades y programas que atenderían a diferentes personas con diferentes intereses. Y habría reuniones educativas para ayudar a jóvenes omegas a comprender qué esperar de su primer celo. Y habría una red de protección para los omegas demasiado jóvenes para aparearse pero que entraban en calor, en lugar de dejarlo en manos únicamente de los padres. Y los omegas y alfas interactuarían. Y se convertirían en amigos. Y luego, los reclamos serían de forma natural y gradual, y no por necesidad. Y sería un reclamo útil. El alfa y el omega asistirían a la misma escuela, tal vez, por lo que la protección estaría presente y no sólo implícita. Y habría betas presentan también, aunque sólo sea para mantener el perjuicio de la formación. Un sentimiento de comunidad entre los alfas y omegas sin aislar a los betas.

Eso sería bueno.

—¿Chico lindo?— Derek llamó, sacando a Spencer de sus pensamientos —¿Sigues conmigo, chico lindo?

—Uh, sí. Lo siento. Estaba pensando que un centro juvenil alfa-omega sería una gran idea. Me pregunto por qué a nadie se le ocurrió antes.

—Estoy seguro de que alguien más ha se le ocurrió la idea, simplemente no tienen los recursos o simplemente no saben cómo hacer que suceda.

—¿Y tú sabes cómo hacer que esto ocurra?

—No exactamente, pero estoy seguro de que nuestra Analista Técnico favorita estaría dispuesta a asumir un proyecto personal y mirar por él por nosotros. Y, soltándote en una biblioteca, estoy seguro de que te tomaría alrededor de diez minutos entender todo esto. Quiero decir, si esto es algo en lo que quieres estar. Pensé que podría ser algo que hagamos juntos. Algo en lo que ambos contribuyamos al mundo que no esté relacionado con psicópatas.

Derek metió el coche en un aparcamiento en el estacionamiento de la oficina y se volvió hacia Spencer. Casi parecía tímido, vacilante. Como si el futuro de ese nuevo 'proyecto personal' dependiera de la respuesta de Spencer. Spencer sonrió —Es algo que me gustaría hacer. Tendremos que averiguar dónde queremos abrir el primero... eso, suponiendo que estamos buscando iniciar más de uno en todo el país; voy a ver qué tipo de concesión de licencias son necesarias y eso. Puedes buscar las posibles ubicaciones, encontrar un edificio de un tamaño adecuado, y si no, construir algo y obtener los permisos adecuados para ello.

Derek sonrió también, un poco de alivio mostrando en sus ojos —Esto va a tomar un montón de tiempo y dinero— dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del coche, acaparando las bandejas de café. Spencer le siguió con la caja de bollos —Probablemente necesitamos algunas donaciones de algunos peces gordos con dinero. Voy a ver a Penélope para que investigue a personas dispuestas a donar o asociarse con nosotros.

—Si vamos por el camino de que será un centro de recreación público, podríamos ser capaces de conseguir algo de dinero de la ciudad. Pero creo que lo que estamos buscando comenzar debe ser un esfuerzo de financiación privada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que deberíamos abrir dos al mismo tiempo, para empezar, uno en Chicago, uno en Las Vegas. Entonces podemos ampliarnos gradualmente en todo el país sobre la base de qué tan bien nos fue.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Su mente había tomado la idea y corría con ella, examinándola desde todos los ángulos posibles, sacando estadísticas sobre los niños que participan en actividades extracurriculares fuera de la escuela, preguntándose qué tipo de licencia para un proyecto como éste se requería, y... tantas otras cosas, Spencer tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda y empezar a compartimentar sus pensamientos.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba de pie en medio del vestíbulo, siendo confrontado por Penélope y JJ.

—¿De nuevo llegaron juntos? — Preguntó JJ.

—Derek Morgan, ¡qué tienes que decir a tu favor!— exigido Penélope.

Derek sonrió —Buenos días, bebé, traigo regalos.

—Café y bollos para todos— afirmó Spencer, sosteniendo la caja de bollos para que todos la vieran.

—No debieron— Emily había entrado en el vestíbulo, justo a tiempo para escuchar ese anuncio. Se dirigió directamente hacia Spencer y abrió la caja.

—En realidad— dijo Spencer —no lo hice. Este es el regalo de Morgan para ustedes. Yo sólo estaba en la cafetería cuando llegó por ellos.

—El soborno no va a hacer que me olvide de que esta es la segunda vez que los dos se han, entre comillas, topado el uno al otro en una cafetería. Les estoy echado el ojo a los dos.

—Y estoy segura de que estás disfrutando de la vista— dijo Emily, tomando un bocado de uno de los bollos —Oh Dios mío, esto es delicioso. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? No he tenido un bollo así de rico desde que salí de Francia— ansiosamente dio otro mordisco.

—Deberías probar el café— dijo Spencer, colocando la caja de dulces y tomando su vaso de café.

JJ y Penélope ambos se sirvieron bollos mientras Derek resolvió qué café era de quién. Pronto el vestíbulo se llenó de gemidos de agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué siento como si estuviésemos caminando en medio de una orgía?— Rossi pidió desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Levantó una ceja inquisitivamente mientras miraba hacia el equipo. Hotch se paró junto a él con una mirada inquisitiva en su cara también.

—Shh— Penélope alzó un dedo y mandó una mirada acusatoria hacia ambos hombres —Estoy teniendo un orgasmo con estos bollos, no lo arruines.

Derek se echó a reír —Traje café y bollos para el equipo— dijo —Las chicas parecen estar disfrutándolo— hubo más gemidos de agradecidos de Emily para acentuar su declaración.

—Esto. Es. Inmoral— Penélope dijo.

—Lo bueno es que no eres un santo— Rossi se echó a reír, bajando las escaleras y tomando el vaso de café que Derek extendió hacia él. Hotch le siguió.

El Jefe de la Unidad tomó un sorbo de su café, pero mantuvo el rostro educado y su reacción oculta. Tomó un bollo y dio un pequeño mordisco.

—Están muy buenas— dijo Rossi, ya que Hotch había ocultado una vez más su reacción.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto? ¿Panera?— preguntó JJ.

—No, un pequeño café administrado por un par de mujeres locas que parecen adorar a nuestro pequeño genio tanto como nosotros lo hacemos.

Spencer se sonrojó, sintiéndose como si de repente hubiera sido puesto en el lugar —Es un lugar cerca de mi apartamento que frecuento. Es pequeño y familiar, por lo pueden recordar a todos sus clientes frecuentes.

—Es por eso que se presentaron como tus amigas y dejaron que cargaras a su bebé.

—Son buena gente— dijo Spencer, de repente a la defensiva. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero había llegado a pensar en el Roasted como algo que era  _suyo_. Algo fuera de la BAU que le pertenecía. Al igual que Derek tenía sus propiedades de alquiler, Spencer tenía sus visitas mañaneras a la pequeña cafetería. Todo el mundo tenía algo o alguien que les define fuera del trabajo; cosas que a veces recibían una breve mención de los otros, pero aún así era únicamente suyo. JJ tenía a Will y a Henry. Penélope tenía a Kevin y los juegos de rol. Rossi tenía a sus tres ex esposas y su escritura. Hotch tenía a Jack. Spencer no sabía qué era lo que tenía Emily, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo.

Y Spencer tenía el Roasted. Y, mientras que la BAU era su familia, Aimee, Susan y la pequeña Jillian eran sus amigas. Y Roasted era su lugar. Y de pronto sintió que si él entraba allí un día y se encontraba con que el equipo reunido para tomar un café, perdería parte de sí mismo. No se había sido molestado por la repentina aparición de Derek allí, porque de cierta manera se sentía bien, como si Derek estuviese destinado a ser una parte de su vida privada, pero los demás... Spencer estaba seguro de que estaba siendo irracional, pero así era como se sentía. No quería compartir el pequeño nicho que había tallado para él con el equipo, quería que sólo fuese suyo.

Hotch se aclaró la garganta —¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?

Spencer dejó escapar un mental 'gracias' cuando el grupo se dispersó y todo el mundo se olvidó de preguntar por la ubicación de la pequeña cafetería bajo la cantidad de papeleo que se había acumulado a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	6. Promesa de meñique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

—Hola Susan— dijo Spencer mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador del Roasted.

—Wow— dijo Susan con una mirada de falsa sorpresa en su cara —Has estado aquí cada día de esta semana. ¿Los villanos del mundo, de repente, deciden tomarse unas vacaciones?— había pasado una semana desde que el equipo había regresado a casa desde el caso del asesino omega, y había un raro período lento en la BAU. Todo el mundo había logrado ponerse al día con su trabajo en papel, pero aparte de algunas consultas, no se había producido ningún nuevo caso.

—Parece que sí— dijo Spencer, mirando como Susan se movió alrededor del mostrador preparar una taza de café para él a pesar de que todavía no había ordenado.

Susan le mandó una curiosa mirada y sonrió —Estamos probando algunos nuevos sabores para añadir al menú. Todo el que venga conseguirá una taza de cortesía del sabor de prueba del día. Sólo tienes que decirnos lo que piensas de él— colocó un poco de crema batida en la parte superior de la taza de café, que goteaba un poco de jarabe de fresa —Este es nuestro primer sabor de prueba, un café con leche napolitana. Pruébalo.

Spencer tomó el pequeño vaso y bebió un pequeño sorbo —Dulce— afirmó. Sabía un poco como helado napolitano derretido, sólo que caliente y con café en él. Parecía ser un café con leche hecho con cacao en polvo, jarabe de fresa y una crema de vainilla, además de la inyección del expreso.

—'Dulce' de ti es un elogio del más alto nivel, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de azúcar que pones en tu café normal. Pero dulce es también una manera de eludir en torno a la cuestión de la calidad. Así que, ¿el café es bueno o malo? ¿Te gustó de verdad?

—Es diferente— dijo Spencer, tomando otro sorbo —Me gusta. El helado napolitano es mi favorito.

Susan sonrió y escribió algo en un pedazo de papel por el registro —Muy bien, gracias por tu opinión. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti hoy?

En ese momento, el teléfono de Spencer vibró. Dejó la taza de café en el mostrador y sacó el teléfono de la mochila de mensajero. Suspiró al ver las palabras en la pantalla —Creo que esto va a ser todo por hoy Susan, las vacaciones de los malos han terminado.

Susan frunció el ceño. Ella no aprobaba su elección de carrera. Pensaba que era demasiado peligroso que un omega estuviese en campo. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía orgullosa de él por hacer su propio camino y demostrar que los omegas podrían ser más que amas de casa y maestros de escuela y demostrando que no eran tan indefensos como la gente parecía pensar —Muy bien. Ten cuidado, me oyes. Ningún acto necio de heroísmo. Queremos que vuelvas a casa con nosotros. Y dile lo mismo a Derek.

—Sí, señora— dijo Spencer, metiendo su teléfono en la mochila y tomando el vaso de café napolitano. Mandó un adiós a Susan, mientras corría hacia la puerta. Sabía que ella todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando él se fue.

=X=

Spencer fue el último en llegar a la oficina, se precipitó entre los cubículos hacia la sala de reunión lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que los otros esperasen por más tiempo. Empujó la puerta y tropezó con la cinta de sus zapatos desatados, lo que le hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas —Siento llegar tarde— murmuró, corriendo hacia el asiento vacío al lado de Derek y teniendo cuidado de no pisar la cinta de sus zapatos de nuevo.

—Se podría decir, técnicamente, que llegaste a tiempo si este caso no hubiese llegado— dijo Prentiss.

Spencer hizo un sonido evasivo en respuesta a mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa. Los dedos de Derek rozaron los suyos cuando el moreno se acercó para tomar el vaso. Spencer reprimió un sonrojo al ver a Derek bebiendo de su vaso de café. Derek frunció el ceño y le mandó al vaso una mirada confusa —¿Qué es esto? No es lo que normalmente bebes.

Spencer se acercó y le arrebató el vaso, ignorando el roce agradable de Derek sobre su muñeca mientras lo hacía —Es  _mi_  latte napolitano— afirmó, con un ligero toque de sanción. No le gustaba compartir su café. Derek lo sabía y estaba empujándole a límites que no debía empujar cuando tomó el vaso.

—Chicos— Hotch cortó lacónicamente.

Derek inmediatamente se tragó lo que iba a decir en respuesta a las palabras de Spencer y se enderezó en su asiento. Spencer deslizó el vaso de café sobre la mesa para dejarlo a su otro lado, al lado de Prentiss en lugar de Derek, poniendo atención en su asiento.

Una vez que JJ estuvo segura de que tenía la atención de todos, tomó el mando de la mesa y empezó a presentar el caso —Ella es Chalandra Knowles, de once años de edad— explicó JJ. Spencer observó la cara sonriente en la foto escolar de la niña mulata. A veces odiaba la forma en que las fotos siempre mostraban caras sonrientes y felices. El simple hecho de que las imágenes eran incluidas en los archivos que su equipo discutía en esta sala y en sus numerosos vuelos, significaba que la persona realmente no tenía motivos para sonreír en ese momento, porque algo terrible, sin duda, les había sucedido —Fue reportada como desaparecida hace dos horas desde su casa en Colorado. Ha estado perdida alrededor de tres horas— JJ continuó, como si aquello demostrara que la divagación de Spencer era correcta —Su desaparición tiene el mismo modus operandi de otros cinco niños secuestros en Colorado en los últimos dos años y medio.

Apretó el control remoto y Spencer frunció el ceño ante el collage de fotos que mostraban a otros cinco niños sonrientes.

—Diez años, Stacie Chambers, desapareció de su casa dos años y medio atrás. Once años, Kaylee Montgomery, desapareció de su casa hace dos años. Once años, Rain Redfern, desapareció hace año y medio de su casa. Diez años, Beatrice Fernández, hace un año. Y diez años, Jacqueline Yap, seis meses. Todo eran hijos únicos de madres trabajadoras, solteras. Fueron secuestrados cuando estaban solos en casa porque sus madres estaban trabajando. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados alrededor de setenta y dos horas en parques locales con una firma muy distintiva.

—El resto de la información será discutida en el avión— Hotch interrumpió —Salimos en quince minutos.

=X=

Morgan clamó el asiento junto a Spencer en el avión, dándole un codazo suave al costado para llamar su atención y lanzando una gran sonrisa en su dirección. Spencer giró hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas visible, antes de girar de vuelta y abrir el expediente para comenzar a leer sobre las últimas víctimas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Spencer notó que Prentiss levantaba la mano hasta su boca y comenzaba a masticar la uña del pulgar mientras miraba fijamente las fotos esparcidas sobre la mesa. Su rostro era una mezcla de confusión y molestia apenas velada.

—¿Algo está mal, Prentiss?— preguntó Spencer.

—Son estos vestidos— dijo, tomando la imagen de Kaylee Montgomery y mirándola más de cerca —Los he visto antes, simplemente no puedo recordar dónde— sacó todas las fotos de la escena del crimen de las primeras cinco víctimas de su archivo y las puso sobre la mesa en una línea. Cada una de las chicas llevaba un vestido que estereotipaba su profesión: un vestido de peregrina en la víctima uno, un vestido de época victoriana en la víctima dos, un vestido del estilo nativo americano en la tercera víctima, un vestido tradicional de fiesta hispana en la víctima cuatro, y un kimono en la víctima cinco. Su pelo se había peinado postmortem para completar los trajes y su maquillaje. Habían sido puestas cada una con cuidado en el suelo, sin una pose, realmente, tampoco como si las desecharan.

—Tienen muchos detalles para ser más que otro conjunto disfraces de Halloween de diez centavos la docena, pero no lo suficiente complejos para ser por encargo.

—Eso explica la lejanía del cruce racial, al menos. El SUDES captura a cada víctima para jugar un cierto papel— dijo Morgan.

—¿Podría el SUDES estar tratando de hacer una declaración racial?

—No lo creo. Normalmente el racismo está dirigido a las minorías específicas, esto es más como si estuviera tratando de conseguir una de cada profesión.

—Coleccionando una de cada una— Prentiss murmuró, casi inaudible —¡Eso es! — dijo más fuerte —Ahí es donde vi los vestidos antes. Los vi en las muñecas. Coleccionables.

—¿Muñecas?

—Los vestidos de las víctimas son una réplica de tamaño natural de los vestidos usados en la Colección de Muñecas Clásicas True America— aclaró Prentiss —Es una colección de siete muñecas, todas de una raza diferente. Se supone que deben hacer una declaración acerca de cómo Estados Unidos es un crisol con la mezcla de diferentes razas y culturas, por lo que todas las muñecas se muestran como americanas mientras que, al mismo tiempo, sus vestidos muestran lo orgullosas que están por su origen étnico. A mi madre le gustaba la idea y pensó que era algo que la hija de un embajador debía poseer. Tengo toda la colección. Están en un estante en mi habitación, nunca las saqué de la caja.

—¿Qué nos dice la referencia a estas muñecas particulares sobre el SUDES?

—La True America es franquicia de muñecas muy grande, pero la Colección Clásica es especial. Sólo se sacan al mercado durante un período de tiempo de tres meses, cada veinte años, y cuestan más de cien dólares cada una. Están destinadas a ser objetos de colección; nunca saqué las mías de la caja. Pocas personas poseen la colección completa o incluso la mitad de ella, ya que cuesta demasiado el poder obtenerlas de una sola vez. La última vez que estuvieron en estantería fue hace dieciséis años. Pero los vestidos para las niñas son vendidos todo el tiempo y son mucho más baratos. Sería mucho más fácil realizar el seguimiento del SUDES si utiliza las muñecas reales y no sólo los vestidos. La única ventaja es que los vestidos se venden exclusivamente en las tiendas True America.

—Aún así vale la pena analizar. García, puedes buscar la compra de estos vestidos en las tiendas.

—Puedo hacer eso, lo que no puedo hacer es garantizarte una lista corta en un corto período de tiempo.

—Esta búsqueda puede tomar un segundo plano ante otras cosas que puede tengas que buscar.

—Estoy preparada y lista para todas sus necesidades.

—El hecho de que las viste como si fueran muñecas dice algo. Además de la cantidad de atención que le dio a cada niña. Todas habían sido bañadas, a pesar de que no había ninguna señal de asalto sexual. Tuvieron manicura y pedicura. Les arreglaron el cabello y maquillaron. No hay ni un moretón en ellas. Incluso la causa de muerte muestra una cuidadosa sobredosis con pastillas para dormir. No quería que sufrieran. Su muerte fue tan sencilla como quedarse dormido. Si fueran muñecas reales, habrían sido valiosas.

—Esto nos dice que todas las víctimas fueron encontrados por sus madres— dijo Rossi repente, cambiando de tema.

—Sí— dijo JJ —Las madres de las víctimas recibieron una llamada de un número desconocido diciendo que "fuesen a recoger a su hija". Los agentes locales ya intentaron rastrear la llamada. Venía de diferentes teléfonos desechables. Además, para las primeras veinticuatro horas que desaparecieron, las víctimas realmente no fueron buscadas. Sus madres recibieron correos de voz de ellas diciéndoles que se quedarían en casa de un amigo.

—¿Quizás Karina Knowles recibió un correo de voz?

—Sí, por eso sabemos que ha sido secuestrada. Las llamadas telefónicas no eran siguiendo órdenes. A las víctimas se les permitía decir lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando dijeran que iban a casa de un amigo, que estaban a salvo y que fueran convincentes al respecto. Esto funcionó a nuestro favor, porque Chalandra Knowles y su madre tenían un código secreto específico. García...

—Muy bien, nuestras brillantes señoritas tenían un código bastante simple. Karina Knowles dice que su hija siempre habla "propiamente". Nunca usa jerga o palabras como  _no estoy_ o  _ir a_. Se convirtió en su pequeño secreto que cada vez que Chalandra hablaba con nada menos que una perfecta gramática, en realidad quería decir lo contrario de lo que decía. Era un juego para ellas. También se refirió a su nombre. Aparentemente, Chalandra siempre se refería a sí misma como Cha-Cha, así que cada vez que utilizaba su nombre completo, significaba seriedad. También es lo mismo con llamar a su madre 'mami' versus 'mamá' y 'adiós' versus 'hasta luego'. Cuando Karina recibió este correo de voz, sabía que algo estaba pasando. Aquí vamos— dijo García, presionando un botón en su ordenador y la voz de la niña desaparecida llenó el aire.

— _Hola mami, soy Chalandra. Te llamo para decir que estoy bien y me quedaré en casa de Jayla. Pasaré la noche ahí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Adiós._

—Así que, por lo que dice Karina Knowles, este mensaje debe interpretarse como "Hola, escucha con atención, este es un asunto serio. Te llamo para decirte que no voy a casa de Jayla. No pasaré la noche allí, así que por favor, preocúpate. No voy a estar bien. No nos vamos a ver nunca otra vez".

—Es muy inteligente.

—Y funcionó a nuestro favor. Karina Knowles informó de su hija desaparecida menos de una hora después del secuestro, a diferencia de las dos primeras víctimas, donde el sospechoso tuvo una ventaja de veinticuatro horas antes de que alguien supiera que algo estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo elige a las chicas y se acerca a ellas?

—Todas estaban en el mismo distrito escolar— la voz de García venía de la computadora portátil sobre la mesa frente al equipo —Diferentes escuelas, pero mismo distrito. ¡Es la única conexión que he encontrado hasta ahora! pero voy a seguir buscando.

—¿Podría el SUDES trabajar para el distrito escolar?

—García...

—Verifica los antecedentes de todos los empleados por el distrito escolar, lo sé. Muy por delante de ti. Aunque, hasta que me puedan dar algo para reducir la lista, esto puede tomar su tiempo.

—En este momento, creo que sería seguro excluir a los profesores o personal diverso que sólo trabaja en una escuela. Si nuestro SUDES las raptó de camino a la escuela, es seguro asumir que visita todas las escuelas, probablemente sobre una base regular.

—Además, tuvo que estar empleado durante al menos dos años y medio.

—Eso reduce la búsqueda de forma significativa, pero todavía va a tardar un poco.

—Puedes hacerlo, nena, tengo fe en ti.

—Es mejor que tengas fe, trueno de chocolate, porque realmente intento trabajar con algunos milagros por aquí. Te llamaré de vuelta cuando tenga algo. Ciao— se desconectó.

—Parece poco probable que los padres siempre encuentren el cuerpo en algún parque al azar, a pesar de recibir una llamada telefónica. Los cuerpos estaban en exhibición. Alguien tuvo que verlos.

—No hay informes de testigos de los sitios de abandono. Nadie vio nada antes de que la madre llegase.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo podría dejar un cuerpo en un lugar público con ningún testigo por parte del público?

—Tal vez el parque estaba cerrado. La mayoría de los parques tienen toques de queda, por lo general, de 10 p.m. a 06 a.m.

—Encontraron a las víctimas al mediodía. De ninguna manera pudieron haber estado allí durante seis horas sin ser descubiertas antes.

—Mediodía es la hora del almuerzo. El parque estaba probablemente vacío. Además, fue un lunes en ambos casos. Los niños estaban en la escuela. La mayoría de los adultos estaban en el trabajo.

—Nunca he visto que un parque esté completamente vacío al medio del día. Alguien tuvo que haber estado allí. Tuvo que haber visto algo.

—No creo que pudiese dejar un cuerpo a mitad del día sin ser visto por nadie.

—Es un lugar muy público. Los oficiales locales buscaron alrededor y nadie se acercó a decir que vieron algo.

—No lo hicieron si es que ellos, ellos mismos, tenían algo que ocultar.

—Pero ¿por qué elegir un parque en primer lugar? ¿Qué está tratando de hacer? ¿De decir?

—Los parques infantiles son símbolos de inocencia y libertad infantil. Está tratando de manchar eso.

—Un intento de destruir la infancia y la inocencia de otros como la suya fue destruida.

Al momento siguiente, el piloto anunció que el avión aterrizaría pronto y toda la discusión se detuvo, los documentos fueron recogidos y devueltos a los folders y se sentaron con los cinturones puestos.

=X=

Había una multitud de reporteros fuera de la casa de la familia Knowles cuando el equipo llegó. JJ dividió inmediatamente al grupo para ir a manejarlos mientras todos los demás se abrían paso entre la multitud y entraban a la casa. Karina Knowles estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala, siendo abrazada por alguien que debía ser una amiga cercana. Ambas tenían rastros de lágrimas en sus rostros. Había un número de policías pululando alrededor de la habitación. Hotch fue a hablar con el detective del caso, mientras Prentiss se acercó a las dos mujeres en el sofá.

Spencer, Morgan, y Rossi comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la casa en busca de cosas que destacaran. Aún no sabían si el SUDES se había metido en la casa o coaccionado a la niña a hacer la llamada telefónica. Morgan y Rossi miraron alrededor de la parte delantera de la casa, mientras que Spencer se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la parte posterior. Pasó un par de puertas cerradas mientras se dirigía por el pasillo, y se detuvo para observar el interior de cada una de las habitaciones.

Abrió la tercera puerta, que conducía al dormitorio de Chalandra. Era la habitación de una típica niña, pintada en colores pastel púrpura y cubierta de volantes y encajes. Había una niña sentada en su cama. Ella levantó la vista cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y miró a Spencer.

—Hola— dijo Spencer, regulando su tono como un calmante suave, lo cual podía hacer al haber visto a JJ hacer con niños molestos —Tú debes ser ¿Jayla? — soltó la suposición, ya que era el único otro nombre que tenían para una adjuntar a este caso particular.

La niña se frotó los ojos, tratando de librarse de las lágrimas que se acumulaban allí. Asintió en respuesta a su pregunta —¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó.

—Mi nombre es Spencer. Doctor Spencer Reid. Trabajo con el FBI.

—¿FBI? No pareces tan viejo. Te ves como un interno.

Spencer forzó una risita ante eso. En una ocasión le había dicho a Hotch que lucía como un interno sin un arma en la cintura pero, de acuerdo a esta niña, todavía se veía como un interno, independientemente de si tenía un arma o no.

—Lo siento— dijo Jayla rápidamente —Eso fue grosero.

—Está bien— dijo Spencer —Esa es uno de los apodos más amables que alguien me ha dicho.

—¿La gente te pone apodos?

—Todo el tiempo. Una persona me llamó destapa caños con gafas, pero hay otros nombres. Tiendo a ser la persona más joven en un grupo determinado, de manera que la atención es atraída en torno a mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no pasas el rato con gente de tu edad?

—Bueno, soy más inteligente que la mayoría de la gente de mi edad. Lo que provoca, incluso, a nombres más crueles.

—Lo siento. A Cha-Cha y a mí nos ponen apodos también, a veces.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de apodos?

—Bueno, a Cha-Cha le dicen Perra Bougie. No le digas a mi madre que lo dije— añadió rápidamente —No tengo que maldic... maldecir— se corrigió —La gente dice que Cha-Cha está tratando de actuar como blanca porque no habla como una Ebonics.*

—¿Ebonics? Esa es una palabra muy grande.

—Significa Negro Inglés— dijo Jayla —Viene de la palabra ébano y fónico. Es la forma políticamente correcta de decir que una persona habla en jerga. Cha-Cha me enseñó la palabra. Quiere ser escritora, por lo que siempre está aprendiendo nuevas palabras. A veces va por las grandes. Es decir, ni siquiera sabe si es o no el uso correcto, sólo sabe que nadie más en la clase será capaz, siquiera, de saber lo que significa.

—Parece una chica muy inteligente.

—Lo es. Es la chica más inteligente de la clase. Todo el mundo dice que soy su pequeña lapa y nadie me quiere.

—Bueno, obviamente se equivocaron, porque a Chalandra le agradas. Eres su mejor amiga— dijo Spencer. Él sabía muy bien cómo de crueles podían ser los niños y cuánto daño puede tener en la autoestima y en la imagen propia —Y creo eres una chica muy agradable. Me agradas mucho.

Jayla sonrió —Gracias. Me gustas, también. ¿Tiene un mejor amigo?— ella pareció relajarse un poco y cambió a una posición más cómoda en la cama.

Spencer le devolvió la sonrisa —Sí, su nombre su Derek. Es, en realidad, otro agente del FBI que trabaja en el mismo equipo que yo. Está en algún lugar de esta casa en este momento.

—Apuesto a que le gustas, también.

—Estoy seguro de que sí— Spencer vio algo en la cama que no había notado antes porque estaba protegido por el cuerpo de Jayla —Jayla, ¿es tu muñeca o es de Chalandra?— preguntó, señalando una muñeca tirada en la cama casi detrás de la niña. La muñeca tenía la piel oscura y ojos castaños. Su pelo era espeso y rizado y envuelto en un pañuelo. Llevaba una versión en miniatura de un vestido africano estereotipado. Se veía bien cuidada, pero no era nueva.

Jayla frunció el ceño mientras rápidamente tomaba la muñeca y la apretó contra su pecho, de repente tensa otra vez —Es mía— dijo —Mi papá me la compró— las últimas palabras salieron de prisa y a la defensiva, como si esperase que Spencer no le fuese a creer.

—No creo que digas la verdad— Spencer le dijo en voz baja, tratando de no sonar acusador. Dio un paso lento en la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Observó los ojos de la niña y siguió hablando en un tono suave —Jayla, tengo muchas ganas de encontrar al hombre que se llevó a Chalandra, pero para hacer eso tengo que saberlo todo. Por favor, no me mientas. ¿De dónde sacaste la muñeca?

Lágrimas se agruparon en los ojos de Jayla y abrazó a la muñeca más cerca —Fue un regalo de Cha-Cha— admitió —Fue lo último que me dio. Me hizo prometer no decirle a nadie dónde lo obtuve.

—¿Cuándo te la dio?— preguntó Spencer —¿Fue por tu cumpleaños?

Jayla comenzó a jugar con un mechón de pelo de la muñeca —No— dijo ella en voz baja —Fue hoy, antes de desaparecer. Se presentó en mi casa después de la escuela y me la dio. Juré con mi meñique que no iba a decirle a nadie que vino o que ella me dio la muñeca. Juré no decirlo. Nunca he roto una promesa con ella.

—Apuesto a que estaría muy orgullosa de ti por mantener tu promesa a pesar de las circunstancias, pero a veces hay que romper una promesa. Chalandra no se molestará contigo por romperla, porque lo hiciste para protegerla. ¿Acaso protegerla y traerla a salvo a casa no es más importante que mantener su secreto?

Jayla asintió lentamente —Supongo. Si va a ayudar a traerla a su casa.

—Bueno. ¿Te dijo algo más? ¿Como a dónde iba?

—Dijo que se iba por un tiempo y que yo era la mejor amiga que ha tenido y que me amaba. Luego, me hizo prometer no decirle a nadie que se iba. Le pregunté si podía ir con ella, pero dijo que se iba a una aventura especial y que sólo ella podía ir. Cuando su madre llamó buscándola, me moría de ganas de decirle que había visto a Cha-Cha, pero lo había prometido. No podía romper mi promesa o sería una mal amiga.

—Esa fue una cosa muy leal, Jayla. Eres una buena amiga.

—¡Me siento horrible!— gritó Jayla —La vi hoy y no le dije a nadie. Mi mamá y su mamá me preguntaron y les mentí. Ahora ambas están tristes porque se fue, y yo sigo sin decir nada porque tengo miedo de tener problemas por mentir.

—Jayla, eres una gran amiga, porque no rompiste su confianza. Creo que estará feliz de que mantuviste su secreto todo este tiempo, pero va a estar aún más feliz de que por fin le dijeras a alguien.

—Sólo quiero ayudar. Me siento tan egoísta. Estoy tratando de mantenerme lejos de los problemas, mientras que mi mejor amiga está perdida.

—No es demasiado tarde para ayudar a Chalandra. Decirme la verdad ya fue de gran ayuda, pero hay algo más que puedes hacer también.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

—Tu muñeca. Creo que podría ser muy importante. Si me la prestas por un rato, te prometo que voy a devolvértela.

—Si puede ayudarte a encontrar a Cha-Cha, puedes llevártela— le entregó la muñeca y Spencer la tomó con cuidado, como si fuera la cosa más valiosa en el mundo, porque para Jayla lo era.

—Gracias, Jayla, voy a hacer que te la den de vuelta— se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de detenerse y volverse para mirar a la chica en la cama —Me gustaría tener un amigo tan leal y bueno como tú— le dijo —No se puede confiar en todo el mundo para mantener un secreto.

Jayla dio una pequeña sonrisa acuosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Ebonics.** Dialecto distintivo del inglés, hablado por muchos afroamericanos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	7. Casa de muñecas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

—Es una muñeca True America— Prentiss confirmó cuando Spencer llevó la muñeca y a Jayla a la sala donde se reunió el equipo.

—Jayla, ¿por qué no me dijiste que viste a Cha-Cha? ¡Te pregunté y me mentiste!

—Lo siento— exclamó la joven, aferrándose al brazo de Spencer y medio escondiéndose detrás de él —Le prometí que no diría nada, y entonces pensé que era demasiado tarde porque ya había mentido y no quería meterme en problemas.

—Jayla, esto es demasiado importante como para mentir. ¿Y si el que tiene a Cha-Cha la lastimó y no podíamos encontrarla porque no nos estabas diciendo la verdad?

—Lo siento— dijo Jayla nuevo.

—Está bien— Spencer susurró a la niña aferrada a él —Ya nos lo dijiste, eso es lo importante.

—Existe un registro para los verdaderos dueños de las muñecas True America— dijo Prentiss de repente, tratando de alejar la atención molesta de la niña —Olvidé eso. Cada muñeca viene con un número de serie único y un correo de registro que era una especie de póliza de seguro. Si sus muñecas se perdían o eran robadas, el comprobante de propiedad era el registro y esto permite sustituir las muñecas durante una brecha de la venta por un precio.

—¿El número de serie de las muñecas está en alguna parte?

—Se supone que debe estar impresa en la espalda baja de la muñeca, pero no puedo decirlo con certeza porque nunca abrí las mías. También está escrito en una tarjeta pegada a la caja, ya que no están destinadas a ser abiertas. Son artículos coleccionables— le dio la vuelta a la muñeca en sus manos y comenzó a quitarle el vestido para buscar el número —Lo encontré.

—Suponiendo que darle las muñecas a las mejores amigas de las niñas es algo que hace cada vez, ¿qué nos dice eso?

—Estas muñecas no son baratas. Si es dueño de toda la colección, diría que estamos viendo un trasfondo de la clase media alta, por lo menos. Esta muñeca no es nueva. Está muy bien cuidada, pero obviamente tuvo un propietario anterior, muy probablemente más de uno. Y no se dejó en un estante para ser observada. Se ha jugado con ella. Incluso ha sido restaurada más de una vez.

—¿Cuánto cuesta la restauración?

—Ya que no están destinadas a ser jugadas en primer lugar, cuesta una pequeña fortuna repararlas. En realidad, es más barato comprar una nueva. Excepto, son extremadamente difíciles de encontrar durante la post-venta. Unos simples retoques de pintura pueden costar cincuenta dólares. La reparación o reemplazo de la ropa comienzan en doscientos.

—Definitivamente es de clase alta.

—Pero, ¿qué nos dice el uso de éstas muñecas sobre el SUDES?

—Probablemente tuvo una infancia infeliz, o una infancia muy feliz, pero una vida adulta infeliz y esto es un intento de recuperar esa felicidad.

—Creo que probablemente fue una infancia infeliz. Todas las víctimas eran niñas cuyas madres trabajan. El SUDES probablemente era así. Tal vez una madre trabajadora que nunca está en casa y ninguno de los padres, o alguno divorciado, que siempre está demasiado ocupado con otra cosa que estar ahí para sus hijos. De cualquier manera, hay cierto resentimiento.

—Pero si el resentimiento es hacia los padres, ¿por qué se lleva niñas? ¿No tendría más sentido llevarse a las madres trabajadoras que no tienen tiempo para sus hijas?

—Tal vez, a menos que el objetivo sea salvar a las niñas mientras se castiga a los padres, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás diciendo que este hombre tomó a mi bebé para castigarme por trabajar demasiado?— Karina Knowles pregunta.

—No es lo que estamos diciendo, en absoluto. No es culpa suya. El SUDES está trastornado. No es acerca de usted o su hija. Es acerca de él tratando de castigar a su propia madre por un sentido erróneo.

El teléfono de Morgan sonó en ese momento —Nena— respondió, apartándose del equipo para una plática más privada —Estábamos a punto de llamarte— García dijo algo —Bueno, tenemos algo para ayudarte a reducir la lista. Tenemos un número de serie para una muñeca True America. Necesitamos tener acceso a su registro y ver si el último propietario tiene ninguna conexión a cualquier persona en esa lista. Y puedes buscar si alguno de ellos proviene de una familia de clase alta y/o compró los vestidos.

Prentiss leyó el número a Morgan y se lo repitió a García. Colocó el teléfono en altavoz mientras García hacía su magia —Tengo algo— dijo la aficionada a la tecnología un minuto más tarde —El último propietario de la muñeca es Gretchen Miller. Perteneció a cuatro de sus primos antes de eso. Es la hija de una antigua familia adinerada.

—¿Tiene un hermano?

—Gretchen tiene un hermano. Uno más joven llamado Riley. Riley está en mi lista de los empleados del distrito escolar. En realidad, es el trabajador social del distrito. También está en la lista de compradores de vestidos. Estoy como el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento segura de que éste es nuestro chico a pesar de la falta de antecedentes penales, además de una multa de aparcamiento hace dos años. Ah, y aquí está nuestro detonante. No es la multa de estacionamiento, eso sí. Acabo de encontrar los certificados de defunción de Gretchen Miller y su hija de diez años de hace año y medio. Menos de un mes antes de nuestro primer asesinato.

—Dime que tienes una dirección, nena.

—Enviada a sus móviles.

—Gracias nena, eres la mejor.

—Lo que sea por mis héroes. Vayan a salvar el día y traigan a esta pequeña niña a casa. García fuera.

La llamada terminó y el equipo de inmediato saltó a la acción.

=X=

La casa de Riley Miller estaba en un barrio al otro lado de la ciudad. Spencer viajaba en uno de los vehículos con Morgan y Rossi. Se ajustó las correas de su chaleco Kevlar mientras el auto viajaba a toda velocidad por la ciudad, con las luces encendidas y la sirena a todo volumen. Cuando se acercaron a la casa de Miller y ya no necesitaban despejar el camino en las calles principales, Spencer apagó las sirenas. No querían alertar a Miller de su llegada por miedo a asustarlo y que matase a Chalandra.

Fueron los primeros en llegar y Morgan estacionó el auto en ángulo al frente de la casa, mientras todos los otros policías se detuvieron. En silencio bajaron del auto mientras el jefe se acercó a Hotch —¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?— todo el mundo estaba mirando en silencio las armas y chalecos mientras Hotch estaba contemplando lo que debía hacer. Morgan se acercó a ellos, terminando su revisión y volviendo a revisar.

—Un grupo puede dar una vuelta y ver si podemos ganar un punto de entrada y llegar hasta Chalandra desde allí. Nos vendría bien una distracción desde la parte delantera para mantenerlo ocupado y quizá se aleje de ella.

—Buena idea. Morgan, tú, JJ, Prentiss, el jefe, yo y unos pocos agentes nos dividiremos e iremos alrededor, Reid y Rossi, vean si pueden distraer a Riley el tiempo suficiente para que podamos entrar, tomarla y sacarla...

=X=

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa Miller, Riley estaba en la cocina preparando una taza de chocolate caliente para Chalandra o Cha-Cha. Se rió al recordar cuando ella le dijo, en una de sus reuniones, que ese era el nombre con el cual prefería que le llamaran. Mientras esperaba que se calentase la leche, estaba aplastando algunas píldoras Donormyl hasta conseguir un polvo fino para agregar a la taza. Estaba tan satisfecho de sí mismo pues sería capaz de salvar a otro niño de la miseria de una infancia solitaria. De esos años en que los padres simplemente no se preocupen ni una mierda de sus hijos. Ese tipo de cosas le enfurecían. ¿Por qué les hacen eso a sus hijos? ¡Merecen algo mucho mejor! Merecían ser amados, apreciados y que les presten atención.

Bueno, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a estos niños y darles una lección a sus padres al mismo tiempo. ¡Esos padres merecían que se llevasen a sus lejos para siempre! ¡Estos niños no los necesitaban!

Miró a la cocina y vio que la leche estaba lista, y añadió las pastillas para dormir en polvo a la taza con el cacao y encendió la estufa. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la olla con leche caliente alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró rápidamente y se dio la vuelta. ¿Quién demonios?

—¿Señor Miller? Mi nombre es Spencer, soy de la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento del FBI. Sólo quiero hablar un momento con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?

¿El FBI? ¡Mierda! Riley miró por la ventana de la cocina con cautela y vio todos los autos y suburbans alineados en frente de su casa. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esto no tenía que suceder! Nunca debía suceder. Se dio la vuelta en busca de algo para ayudarse. Vio el cuchillo en la mesa que usó para aplastar las pastillas y lo tomó, colocándolo detrás de él entre la banda de su ropa interior y el pantalón de su traje y cubrió el mango con su camisa. Vertió la leche en el vaso y lo agitó mientras que al mismo tiempo abrió la puerta del armario por encima de él como lo había hecho muchas veces para tomar la bolsa de malvaviscos almacenados allí. El tipo del FBI seguía hablando, pero no prestó atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Mientras añadía tres malvaviscos a la taza, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cha-Cha iba a tomarse su chocolate caliente no importaba qué, antes de que abriera la puerta.

=X=

Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Hotch y algunos otros oficiales se habían separado, armas preparadas, se movieron alrededor de la casa y se reunieron de nuevo en la puerta trasera, dando la señal de que todo estaba despejado. Un oficial se acercó y empezó a forzar la cerradura mientras Hotch, en silencio, dio la señal a Reid y Rossi de llamar a la puerta de entrada a través del intercomunicador. Mientras Reid llamaba y hablaba con Riley, el oficial abrió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras Morgan se deslizaba primero, seguido por Prentiss, JJ y Hotch. Cada uno de ellos se separó, armas listas, con cautela en busca de Riley o Chalandra. Morgan llegó a la parte delantera y con rapidez, pero en silencio, subió las escaleras al siguiente piso. Giró a la izquierda hacia la única habitación con una puerta abierta y en silencio la atravesó. Mientras caminaba con más cuidado, escuchó un grito silencioso y giró a la derecha rápidamente, viendo a Chalandra sentada en una pequeña mesa, con marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y el aspecto de estar sentada y estar teniendo una fiesta de té. Rápidamente puso un dedo en sus labios mientras enfundaba su arma y con cuidado se acercó a la niña.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Cha-Cha.

—Hola Cha-Cha, soy Derek. Voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí y volver con tu mamá ¿está bien?— la niña asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento. Él habló por su intercomunicador —Chicos, la tengo— mientras hablaba, escuchó una pelea en el primer piso y un grito.

=X=

Riley estaba dando los toques finales a su taza de cacao cuando escuchó algo parecido a pasos. Salió de la cocina con la taza sonriendo y se congeló. Allí, delante de él había un grupo de oficiales con armas de fuego, y todas estaban señalándole. ¡Cha-Cha! ¡¿Y si alguien ya la tenía?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Estaban echándolo todo a perder! No tenía que ser así.

—¿Señor Miller? Mi nombre es Aaron Hotchner...— Riley dejó caer la taza y gritó —¡NO!— empezó a temblar —¡NO! ¡SALGAN DE MI CASA! ¡FUERA!

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y más agentes llegaron. Supuso que el delgaducho era quien hablaba desde la puerta de atrás hace un minuto. Cada uno tenía su arma apuntando hacia él.

—Nos iremos... Tan pronto como tengamos a Chalandra con nosotros. Aunque tendrás que venir con nosotros. Tiene mucho que responder, Riley.

Trató de bloquear la suave voz de la mujer y negó con la cabeza. Levantó la vista para ver a un hombre alto y negro con Cha-Cha. Ella se aferraba a su brazo mientras bajaban lentamente por las escaleras. Todo lo que sentía era una hirviente furia cegadora. Cha-Cha debía ser liberada. Estas personas no entendían eso. No tenían idea de cómo se siente estar solo, que nadie tiene un momento para ti. Todos están demasiado ocupados para jugar con el pequeño Riley. Su hermana sólo empujó las muñecas en sus brazos diciendo que "soy demasiado mayor para ellas, por qué no las tomas, Riley, y me dejas en paz". Tener sólo a las muñecas como sus amigos. Estar en un lugar tan solitario y oscuro, como una flor que crece en un sótano, húmedo y amarillento. Nadie merecía eso. No él. No esas pobres chicas cuyas madres nunca estaban allí para verlas llegar a casa desde la escuela. Era injusto para las niñas. Ellas merecían algo mejor. Cha-Cha se merecía algo mejor.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió, absolutamente tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salvarla del dolor, de la soledad. Iba a alejarla de estas personas y salvarla. Fue tras él y sacó su cuchillo. Hubo un tiro alto, un grito y luego silencio. Por un pequeño momento no pasó nada, todo simplemente se detuvo y Riley quería saber por qué. Alzó la vista para ver a cada persona en su casa viéndole a él. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, puso su mano en el hombro donde comenzaba a sentir un dolor cegador. ¡El oficial le disparó! ¡Le dispararon! Miró hacia abajo para ver el cuchillo en el suelo y se tambaleó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

=X=

El viaje en avión de regreso a Quántico transcurrió en un habitual traslado tranquilo. Cuando regresaron a la oficina, Hotch los despidió por el día, y les dijo que el papeleo podría esperar a mañana —Hicieron un buen trabajo hoy— afirmó el jefe del equipo —vayan a casa y descansen un poco.

Spencer se echó la correa de su mochila al hombro y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Derek se acercó a él y echó el brazo por los hombros de Spencer. Spencer se tensó un poco, aún era un poco reservado sobre el hecho de que las personas lo tocasen, pero al menos, no era tan malo como antes. La gente no parecía molestarse, por lo que supuso que era una gran mejora.

—Oye, chico lindo ¿qué dices de ir por ahí a comer tú y yo?

—Um— Spencer empezó a decir, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo con ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo esta semana, pero sentía que a veces necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Ya había hecho un plan mental de cómo iba a pasar su noche. Prácticamente podía saborear la copa de vino que planeaba tener, mientras leía el nuevo libro que acababa de comprar sobre el hipnotismo después de ver la película Trance con Prentiss la semana anterior. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para declinar cuando Derek se limitó a seguir hablando.

—Sí, estoy pensando en chino. O tal vez hindú, conozco el lugar ideal. Bien, chico lindo, será hindú, vamos.

Spencer le miró con los ojos abiertos, mientras estaba siendo forzado prácticamente dentro del ascensor —Pero— Spencer empezó a decir otra vez, pero Derek le cortó.

—Nada de eso, chico lindo. Estoy seguro de que estabas planeando una noche romántica en casa con tu Tinta y Página favorita, pero quiero un poco de tiempo contigo. Así que vamos a ir a cenar y vamos a hablar sobre programas de televisión, libros y música, pero nada que tenga que ver con el trabajo o vida personal. Después de esto, vamos a tomarnos un par de copas y hacer perfiles de broma a los otros clientes del bar. Luego te llevaré a casa y mañana te veré el Roasted y te traeré al trabajo, durante ese tiempo podemos hablar de negocios. ¿Suena como un plan?

Derek no estaba realmente dándole muchas opciones, pero Spencer no pudo encontrar ninguna queja —Muy bien— dijo.

—Bien, porque quiero un poco de pollo Tandoori y tengo curiosidad por ver qué plato indio raro va a llamar tu atención. Vamos a tener una divertida noche.

—Muy bien— dijo Spencer de nuevo, una sonrisa encrespada en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	8. Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mensaje de **UchiHime** (la autora) abreviado:
>
>>   
>  _He aquí el capítulo ocho. En mi historia, las citas son inexistentes, así que realmente no sé cómo escribir escenas de 'citas' y no quería escribir esta escena, por lo que será rápida. Disfruten de la segunda parte con Derek y Spencer jugando con un bebé._
>> 
>> _Sé que han mencionado su deseo de ver menos casos y más interacción entre ellos y tendré eso en mente, pero ya tengo la estructura en mi mente y mis pilares son los casos; si trato de mover algo, sé que todo se vendrá abajo y esta historia se volverá un desastre._
>> 
>> _Pero, aquí algo de interés: el primer capítulo después de la resolución de este caso (próximo capítulo) deberá implicar algunas cosas sexys._   
> 
> 
> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

Spencer disfrutaba saliendo con Derek. El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue un poco incómodo al principio, con Spencer inquieto, que se mantuvo silencioso ante la repentina demanda de Derek sobre su tiempo. Pero, una vez que llegaron al restaurante, la torpeza se había ido y Spencer comenzó a disfrutarlo. No era ningún secreto que Spencer amaba la comida hindú, pedía con frecuencia al equipo que lo acompañaran a los diferentes restaurantes indios que había encontrado y disfrutado. El restaurante al que Derek llevó a Spencer era uno que nunca había visitado antes, había abierto hace poco y no se acercaba a nada de lo que Spencer frecuentaba.

El restaurante era pequeño y con poca luz. Tenía un ambiente muy íntimo en él, lo que hizo a Spencer asustarse internamente. ¿Era una cita? Derek había dicho que iban a salir, pero no dijo que era una cita. Spencer no había estado de acuerdo en tener una cita. No sabía qué tipo de conducta se esperaba en las citas. Salir con los amigos era fácil, pero las citas se hacían con la intención de formar una relación más profunda, más significativa que una compartida entre amigos. Requería revelar información privada acerca de ti y cortesías de las que Spencer sólo conocía la teoría, y no había...

—Oye, chico lindo— dijo Derek, sacando a Spencer de sus pensamientos —Relájate, está bien. Estamos aquí únicamente como dos amigos pasando el rato. Nada más que eso. No te pongas tan nervioso— Derek sonrió aliviado un poco su mente y Spencer se relajó un poco.

—No me estaba volviendo loco— afirmó, bromeando desafiante.

—Por favor, tenías "loco" escrito por toda la cara. Tienes que apagar esa súper computadora que llamas cerebro y dejar de analizar las cosas. Y, confía en mí, si te hubiese querido llevar a una cita, tendría que preguntar en lugar de exigir que vengas conmigo, y te daría el suficiente tiempo para que puedas llamar a JJ, Emily, y Aimee y chismees con ellas al respecto— su tono era ligero y burlón y la única represalia que Spencer pudo hacer fue sacar la lengua.

Las cosas fueron bien después de eso. Pasaron el tiempo hablando de deportes (Derek era un fan del hockey, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho el béisbol y a Spencer le cautivó su capacidad de revocar hechos y estadísticas sobre sus equipos favoritos), música (Derek logró hacer la promesa con Spencer de ampliar su variedad musical y escuchar algo de hip hop), libros (Spencer sorprendió a Derek con el hecho de que había leído los siete libros de Harry Potter y un par de libros de Kurt Vonnegut) y películas (Spencer convenció a Derek de que sería justo que él viera una película extranjera con él si Spencer iba a escuchar su música).

La comida era muy buena. Derek ordenó pollo Tandoori, que era absolutamente delicioso si el pedacito que Spencer había probado se acercaba. Spencer ordenó algunos Chingudi Jhola que estaba condimentada a la perfección, pero Derek pensó que era demasiado condimentado y necesitaba salsa picante.

—Soy negro— bromeó —le ponemos salsa picante a todo.

Hablaron y rieron mientras comían, antes de discutir sobre quién iba a pagar la cuenta. Derek dijo que desde que había arrastrado a Spencer en contra de su voluntad, era justo que él pagara la cuenta, pero Spencer estaba más que dispuesto a pagar su propia comida. Siguieron adelante durante unos minutos, antes de decidirse a dividir la cuenta por la mitad.

Después de la cena, Derek les llevó a un bar donde tanto al guardia de seguridad en la puerta y el camarero le saludaron por su nombre.

—Ya estuve en tu bar favorito, chico lindo— dijo Derek, llevando Spencer a través de la multitud —ahora te toca conocer el mío.

Spencer se sentía muy fuera de lugar aquí. No era su primera vez en un bar, pero por lo general todo el equipo estaba allí y Spencer siempre encontraba a alguien familiar cerca de él. Ahora, con sólo estar él y Derek, Spencer se volvió torpe en el bar, bebiendo la bebida que Derek había pedido para él y preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí.

Habían estado allí durante unos diez minutos, cuando Derek se bebió el resto de su copa y tomó la mano de Spencer —Entremos en calor, vamos a bailar.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Spencer, resistiendo la fuerza con la que Derek jalaba de él hacia la pista de baile —Yo no bailo. No puedo.

—Todo el mundo puede bailar, Spencer— dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

—No quiero bailar— replicó Spencer.

—Bueno, no voy a obligarte. Puedes quedarte aquí mientras voy a bailar.

—Está bien.

Derek sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Spencer, antes de dirigirse a la pista de baile a pocos metros de distancia y empezar a bailar.

Spencer se sentó torpemente en su taburete tomando la bebida que Derek había ordenado para él y observó el hombre. Derek ni siquiera había estado en la pista por un minuto antes de que dos chicas se acercaran a él y comenzaran a hacer lo que Spencer suponía estaba destinado a ser un baile, a pesar de que parecía más una mezcla de sexo en vertical y espasmos epilépticos. Derek parecía no inmutarse por su repentina adquisición de parejas de baile, de hecho, parecía estar disfrutando de la atención. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a ello. Derek Morgan era un hombre muy atractivo. Spencer dudaba que alguna vez haya tenido escasez de mujeres arrojándose a sus pies.

Una de las chicas –una morena, pechos grandes, con una mancha desafortunada en la parte trasera de su vestido que su amiga realmente debió haberle dicho– estaba frotándose contra Derek y haciéndole algún tipo de contoneo corporal que hizo a Spencer preguntarse si ella no tenía alguna clase de escalofrío repentino. Se humedeció sus perfectos labios, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y susurrar algo al oído de Derek. Derek se echó a reír, y luego le susurró algo a ella antes de apuntar hacia Spencer. La chica le lanzó a Spencer una mirada que podría cuajar la leche, antes de susurrarle a Derek de nuevo. Derek negó con la cabeza, pero siguió sonriéndole. A la chica no pareció agradarle esa respuesta, tomó la mano de su amiga y volvió a alejarse. Derek la tomó del brazo para detener su retirada, y por un momento, un matiz presuntuoso se asomó en la cara de la chica. La mirada fue rápidamente reemplazada por vergüenza cuando Derek le habló suavemente al oído. Ella cambió de dirección y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño de damas, probablemente para hacer algo con esa mancha.

Derek ni siquiera las vio pasar, sólo reanudó el baile. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Derek bailó con un total de siete mujeres y dos hombres, antes de finalmente salir de la pista de baile y regresar al lado de Spencer —¿Aún no quieres bailar, chico lindo?— preguntó mientras tomaba la bebida que el camarero colocó frente a él en el momento que llegó al bar.

—Haces lo suficiente por ambos— respondió Spencer.

—Vas a bailar conmigo un día, para que lo sepas.

—Ya veremos.

Derek le lanzó la sonrisa sutil que le había estado enviando a Spencer toda la noche. Esa sonrisa era un arma. Spencer tuvo que apartar la mirada para evitar ser aturdido por ella.

Derek terminó su bebida y sacó unos billetes de su cartera —Se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, hay trabajo en la mañana y todo— arrojó el dinero sobre el mostrador con un gesto al camarero. Spencer se puso de pie y dejó que Derek envolviera un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo dirigiera a través de la multitud.

El viaje a la casa de Spencer transcurrió en silencio salvo por la música que provenía de la radio, con la que Derek ocasionalmente cantaba. Se detuvieron fuera del complejo de apartamentos de Spencer y Derek lo golpeó con esa sonrisa cautivadora de nuevo, con un destello de malicia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu puerta?

Spencer sintió la imperiosa necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, pero logró controlarse —Creo que voy a estar bien.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana, chico lindo.

—Buenas noches, Derek.

—Tú también. Cuídate, Spencer.

Spencer entró al complejo de apartamentos, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta, encendió la luz, luego se acercó a la ventana. Tiró de la cortina y miró hacia fuera. Derek tocó la bocina una vez, un alegre "adiós", antes de que finalmente se retirase. Spencer se quedó mirando hasta que sus luces traseras se perdieron de vista.

=X=

—Oh, gracias a Dios— dijo Aimee al momento que Spencer entró en Roasted a la mañana siguiente. Había una cola de gente que iba del mostrador hasta la puerta. Aimee parecía estar funcionando de manera desigual, tomando pedidos, preparando bebidas, y en la caja registradora. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero era evidente que se funcionaba bajo el consumo de cafeína y adrenalina. La pequeña Jillian estaba en un columpio en la esquina de la habitación, llorando a todo pulmón —Spencer, si puedes tomar a Jilly y hacerle un biberón, te daré tu café gratis.

Aimee estaba mezclando una mocha frappé cuando se lo pidió, y pese a su deseo de protestar, Spencer sabía que Aimee no tendría tiempo para atender a su hija con tantos clientes. Poco a poco salió de la línea y se dirigió hacia la niña que lloraba.

—Hola, Jillian— dijo en voz baja, mirando las correas que la mantenían en el columpio y preguntándose si existía alguna forma especial para deshacerlos. Vaciló un segundo, antes de aflojar los tornillos y levantar a la pequeña niña. Jillian berreó más fuerte cuando Spencer ajustó su agarre hasta colocarla cuidadosamente en el hueco de su brazo, con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho. La arrulló suavemente y le habló con voz suave mientras buscaba alrededor de la cafetería. Vio su pañalera detrás del mostrador de Aimee, había tres botellas en ésta con chupones sobre la boquilla.

El llanto de Jillian estaba empezando a calmarse un poco mientras Spencer utilizó su pie para enganchar la correa de la pañalera y acercarla sin tener que interponerse en el camino de Aimee. Levantó la bolsa y se sentó en una mesa, tomó una botella y encontró que ya tenía la cantidad justa de agua medida en la misma. Abrió la bolsa, encontrando un bote de fórmula en polvo. Continuó hablando con Jillian mientras leía las instrucciones. Mezclar la botella con una sola mano disponible era un poco difícil, pero lo consiguió. En este punto, Jillian había dejado de llorar y estaba mirando a Spencer mientras se relamía los labios.

Spencer sonrió —¿Quieres que te de la botella caliente?— le preguntó en voz baja —Mi ahijado, Henry, se negaba a beber botellas frías, pero Jack odiaba el calor. Apuesto a que la tuya te gusta cálida sólo para hacer que tu tío Spencer deba hacer más trabajo.

Spencer maniobró con cuidado detrás del mostrador, tratando de mantenerse fuera del camino de Aimee mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente —Es algo bueno que leyera las instrucciones— le dijo a Jillian —Pude poner el biberón en el microondas. Pero dicen que nunca pongas la fórmula en el microondas porque puede causar puntos calientes. No queremos puntos calientes, ¿verdad? No, no queremos. Pueden quemarte la boca. Eso no es bueno en absoluto— mantuvo la botella bajo el agua el tiempo suficiente para calentarla un poco —Eso es. Todo listo para ti— dijo, cerrando la llave del agua y agitando la botella —Ahora, ¿vas a ser una buena chica y beberás la botella que tío Spencer trabajó tan duro para hacerte? Se ve tan sabrosa.

Jillian se rió y le mandó una sonrisa de boca abierta que mostraba el comienzo de una corte de dientes a través de las encías. Levantó las manos y tomó la botella con un gorgoteo sonando complacida. Spencer se sentó en la mesa donde había dejado la pañalera y Jillian se sentó en su regazo —Mírate, niña grande, sentada y sosteniendo tu propia botella. Recuerdo cuando apenas podías mantener la cabeza por tu cuenta— Jillian se apoyó en Spencer satisfecha, mientras chupaba su botella, tomando descansos de beber para balbucear con él durante unos segundos, antes de regresar felizmente a su comida.

Spencer mantuvo un diálogo constante pasando entre él y la niña, sin hablar de nada en particular, sólo dejando su flujo habitual de pensamientos se desbordara de sus labios y sonreía cuando ella respondía a sus palabras. Jillian bebió media botella antes de su entregarla de nuevo a Spencer y comenzó un largo monólogo de ella misma. Spencer la escuchó balbucear, respondiendo como si estuviera hablando con claridad sobre el tema más interesante del mundo. Hizo diferentes caras con cada respuesta, cómica sorpresa y asombro, diversión, shock, ira, alegres, tristes, y dudosos. Jillian se rió de cada cara y continuó su balbuceo. En ocasiones, Spencer tuvo que detenerla de agarrar su cabello, pero parecía divertirle a ella también.

—Eres una niña graciosa, Jillian. Graciosa. Graciosa. Jilly.

—Eres muy bueno con ella— dijo una voz familiar a su lado.

Spencer miró a Derek y se sonrojó —Es una bebé sencilla— dijo —Está contenta con tener a alguien que hable con ella.

—Dudo que acepte ser cargada por cualquiera y que le hablen acerca de Maquiavelo y Nietzsche.

—En realidad no entiende todo lo que estoy diciendo. Sólo responde a mi tono.

—Y tu capacidad para moderar el tono de manera que le plazca a ella no es nada para mofarse. Eres genial con ella, Spencer— su tono le diría que estaba aturdido por el asunto. Afortunadamente, Aimee eligió ese momento para venir a tomar asiento con un suspiro de alivio.

—Odio los miércoles— dijo Aimee, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y pasándose los dedos por el pelo —Es el día más ocupado de la semana, por alguna razón, y es ideal para el negocio, pero eso lo agrava.

—¿Dónde está Susan?— preguntó Spencer.

—Mi padre se lesionó en el trabajo, así que mamá le atiende. Volverá en breve— al igual que la mayoría de alfas biológicos, el padre de Aimee trabajaba en el cumplimiento de la ley.

—¿Está bien?

—Tan bien como cualquiera que quede atrapado en el lado equivocado de una bala. Fue sólo un rasguño, sin embargo. Un chico desesperado, trastornado, que apenas sabía cómo sostener un arma adecuadamente, y mucho menos apuntar. Pero sobrevivirá. Siempre lo hace. Ustedes, los héroes, siempre lo hacen.

Aimee una vez le dijo a Spencer que odiaba el trabajo de su padre. Había crecido pensando en él como un héroe y él era su héroe. Sin embargo, odiaba el temor de que alguna llamada telefónica llegaría en medio de la noche diciéndole que su héroe había conocido su kriptonita. Ella pensaba que Spencer era un héroe, también. Todos los que trabajaban en campo, los que tenían que defender y salvar a gente, eran héroes para ella. Así que había muchos héroes, pero aún más villanos. Ella había visto a su padre salir herido en el trabajo antes. Cada vez, la herida no había sido demasiado horrible. Cada vez, había sobrevivido. El héroe sobrevivió. Al igual que en las historias. Los héroes siempre ganan al final.

—Vivimos en un mundo de héroes, ¿no es así, Jilly-Bean?— preguntó Aimee, sentada en su silla y tomando a su hija de Spencer —Puede ser que no usen máscaras o disfraces locos, pero son héroes. Tío Spencer es un héroe. Tío Derek es un héroe. Y Popsicle es un héroe. Son grandes y fuertes y protegen al mundo. No son infalibles. Tampoco invencibles. Pero son héroes. Los héroes siempre sobreviven.

Jillian parpadeó, con sus grandes ojos castaños y puso una mano en la mejilla de su madre como si pudiera quitar la tristeza escondida en lo profundo de Aimee con un solo toque. Aimee le sonrió a su bebé y le dio un beso en la mejilla regordeta —Vamos a hacerles a estos héroes sus cafés para que puedan volver a salvar al mundo— se puso de pie, con Jillian ubicada en su cadera —¿Qué van a querer el día de hoy?

=X=

Spencer y Derek habían llegado a la cafetería con tiempo suficiente para sentarse y beber su café antes de salir. Justo después de que Aimee preparase sus bebidas, una nueva ola de clientes había inundado la tienda y ella rápidamente entregó a Jillian a Derek antes de girar para ir a trabajar.

Spencer y Derek se sentaron en la esquina de la tienda creada para que Jillian jugara, una zona que se distinguía por la gran manta en el suelo y la jaula de seguridad con una gran variedad de juguetes. Jillian inmediatamente se arrastró hasta un oso y comenzó a masticar su oído. Derek tomó otro de los animales de peluche y empezó a hablarle a través de éste a la niña.

—Así que, ¿qué has encontrado acerca de cómo iniciar un Centro Juvenil?— Derek le preguntó a Spencer, antes de continuar con su forma de jugar con Jillian.

—No había muchos libros sobre el tema, pero la encargada de la biblioteca me ayudó a buscarla en línea. Sorprendentemente, no se necesita mucho. Necesitamos un Consejo de Administración. Sobre todo porque tenemos la intención de comenzar en lugares que no son frecuentados. La Junta puede ayudarnos a trazar Nuestra Misión. Después de eso, sólo tenemos que presentar la condición de sin fines de lucro, encontrar las instalaciones para satisfacer nuestras necesidades, y reunir voluntarios.

—García y yo hemos estado buscando en bienes raíces en Chicago y Las Vegas. Encontré un edificio adecuado en Las Vegas, pero vamos a construir un lugar en Chicago. Mi mamá puede realizar una reunión para reunir voluntarios y directores de vuelta a casa. ¿Conoces a alguien en Las Vegas que pueda hacer lo mismo?

Jillian se aburrió con la observación de Derek y el conejo. Dejó el oso y se arrastró hasta uno de sus otros juguetes. Era un tablero ocupado con un espejo y un montón de botones y partes móviles en él. Ella se rió mientras miraba su reflejo e hizo un ruido que sonaba como "bebé".

Spencer pensó en la gente que conocía en su ciudad natal mientras la miraba. ¿A quién conocía que estuviera dispuesto a hacerse cargo de esa tarea? Nunca fue particularmente cercano a nadie de su edad, pero había algunos profesores que había tenido que eran amables y tenían un gran interés en la vida Alfa-Omega —Sé de alguien— dijo Spencer —No he hablado con ellos en algunos meses, pero siempre están contentos de saber de mí. Son una pareja vinculada con niños alfa/omega, que pueden entender lo que estamos tratando de hacer.

—La declaración de organización sin fines de lucro debe ser bastante fácil después de que consigamos todo lo planeado. Estaba pensando que podríamos tomar algún tiempo de nuestras vacaciones para visitar posibles lugares para los centros y conseguir hablar con la comunidad— dijo Derek, mientras Jillian empezó a pulsar botones en su juguete. Comenzó a tocar el  _Himno a la Alegría_  , sólo para cambiar a _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_  cuando pulsó otra tecla —¿Sería demasiado abusar de los sistemas del FBI para que García haga una lista de las familias con miembros Alfa-Omega, a los que podamos dirigirnos directamente al ser los más propensos a mostrar su apoyo?

—Creo que la legalidad aquí, es más que una cuestión.

—Por favor— se burló Derek —Sé que Penélope investiga por completo los antecedentes de casi todos los que entran en contacto con una base regular. Normalmente, gente como las citas de Emily, pero ella buscó a Aimee y Susan también. No se molestó por las formas jurídicas del acto.

Por alguna razón, a Spencer no le sorprendió en absoluto. Penélope siempre estaba tratando de cuidarlos de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo —Vamos a tener que hacer un montón de recaudación de fondos— dijo Spencer en vez de comentar sobre eso. Jillian se distrajo de su tablero cuando Derek accidentalmente golpeó el costado de su pin y lanzar una de las bolas que rueda por la manta. Se dio la vuelta y se arrastró tras ella tan rápido como pudo.

—Menos de lo que piensas. Penélope y yo encontramos algunos políticos y celebridades que podrían estar dispuestos a invertir. Incluyendo a la hermosa Lila Archer que ya se comprometió en ayudar con la promoción. A cambio, ella pide que tal vez debas llamarla más de una vez cada medio siglo.

Spencer se sonrojó. Recordaba a Lila Archer muy claramente. La actriz a la que su mejor amigo acosaba. La chica que había robado el primer beso de Spencer después de arrastrarlo a una piscina. Toda la situación fue difícil. Especialmente la reacción de Derek hacia ella. Bromeó con Spencer constantemente durante meses. Por supuesto, eso había sido antes de que Spencer hubiese estado dispuesto a aceptar el deseo de Derek para reclamarlo. Spencer y Lila todavía estaban en contacto y en buenos términos, a pesar de que no había hablado con ella tanto en el último año, más o menos.

—¿La contactaste?— preguntó Spencer. Había adivinado que le pedirían apoyo a Lila desde que era una gran celebridad a la que conocían personalmente (aunque sólo sea a través del trabajo), pero había supuesto que esperarían a que Spencer fuese a pedirle el favor.

Derek se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Jillian que le estaba entregando su pelota. Bajó la pelota y la envió rodando a través de la manta de nuevo y Jillian, entusiasmada, se arrastró tras ella —Era una persona de la que estábamos casi completamente seguros de que ayudaría, por eso la llamamos.

—Oh.

Jillian atrapó la pelota y se la llevó de nuevo a Derek, pero esta vez no se molestó en perseguirla cuando rodó de nuevo, a favor de que Derek fuese a recogerla. Al momento que ella estuvo en sus brazos, buscó su nariz. Spencer reía mientras Jillian enganchaba sus pequeños dedos en las fosas nasales de Derek y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

Derek se echó a reír también, agarrando su mano y alejándola —No— reprendió suavemente —Está sucio. Ahora, hay que lavarse las manos, porque sé que en el momento que te dejé irá directamente a tu boca— Spencer metió la mano en la pañalera para tomar algunas toallitas de bebé y le dio una a Derek. Derek limpió las manos de Jillian y al momento que las soltó, ella se giró y tomó a Spencer. Al parecer, su único interés en Derek había sido su nariz y ahora que se le había negado, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Spencer se echó a reír de nuevo y tomó a la niña. Inmediatamente se agarró el pelo y tiró de él hacia su boca. Spencer chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y sustituyó el cabello en su mano con un dedo. Jillian lo tomó firmemente en su mano y le dio una gran y sin dientes sonrisa, comenzando a relamerse los labios.

—Ustedes tienen que dejar de ser tan lindos con mi nieta y salir de aquí— dijo Susan, detrás de él.

—Hola, Susan— Spencer y Derek dijeron juntos.

—Hola chicos. Me alegra de ver a ambos vivos y bien. Ahora, necesita irse al trabajo ya, antes de que lleguen tarde. Puedo encargarme de este pequeño terror.

Spencer le dio a Jillian y se puso de pie. Derek hizo lo mismo.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos tenían sus vasos de café fresco y se habían despedido de las tres damas en la tienda. Se metieron en el coche de Derek y se dirigieron hacia la oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	9. Fuera de la caja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

Llegaron al Colegio William Jewell en Liberty, Missouri poco después del mediodía. Los agentes locales habían establecido un centro de mando en una de las salas de usos múltiples en la asociación de estudiantes de la escuela. Estaban tratando con un asesino múltiple.

Tres estudiantes habían muerto en los últimos cinco días, todos de heridas de bala en la cabeza. Las dos primeras víctimas fueron dos chicas de la hermandad que no compartían rasgos físicos. La tercera víctima fue un hombre y no era miembro de alguna hermandad Greek.

—Della Ochoa estaba en tercera año de Comunicaciones— dijo Mary Jacobson, era empleada de la universidad, pero Spencer no escuchó su puesto de trabajo debido a la distracción en el momento de las presentaciones —Era una chica dulce. Visitaba Asuntos Estudiantiles todo el tiempo. Le gustaba pasar el rato en la oficina de Quentin después de sus clases.

Della Ochoa fue la primera víctima. La habían encontrado en el estacionamiento de estudiantes durante las primeras horas de la mañana del lunes. Había estado muerta por sólo tres horas. Spencer escuchó sólo con la mitad de su atención, mientras que Mary siguió enumerando todos los rasgos positivos de Della y hablando de lo cercana que era con todos en el campus así como el que no podía imaginar que uno de los estudiantes hiciera algo como eso. La otra mitad de la atención de Spencer estaba en la botella de agua que mantenía apretada entre sus manos. En el momento en que el avión había aterrizado, Spencer había sido golpeado con una fuerte sed, la que lo dejó mareado durante unos segundos. Ya había tomado tres botellas de agua desde su llegada a Liberty y estaba muy cerca de terminarse la cuarta, pero estaba tratando de auto convencerse de moderar el agua que quedaba en la botella y así no interrumpir la discusión para conseguir otra.

Dio un pequeño sorbo de agua de su botella y volvió su atención a lo que se estaba discutiendo. Estaban hablando de la segunda víctima ahora. Deanna Horn era una estudiante de primer año con especialización en educación primaria. Había muerto en torno a las cuatro de la mañana del miércoles. También había sido asesinada en el estacionamiento de estudiantes, un lugar conocido como "El Sahara" debido a su distancia del campus. El Sahara estaba escondido detrás de los dormitorios en la parte inferior de una escalera que contiene ochenta y un pasos. Deanna acababa de regresar a la escuela y llamó a la seguridad del campus que la llevaría hasta su dormitorio. Esto no era algo inusual en absoluto. En algún lugar, entre el momento de colgar el teléfono y que seguridad del campus llegase por ella, recibió un disparo. Murió en menos de cinco minutos para cuando la seguridad del campus la encontró sentada en su coche con las luces encendidas.

—Deanna estaba muy involucrada en la vida del campus— dijo Mary Jacobson —Estaba en el equipo de atletismo. Fue miembro de varias organizaciones del campus. Se unió a su hermandad antes de su reclutamiento para la Licitación Abierta Continua. Era una chica muy, muy dulce.

Spencer abandonó su lucha interna y se bebió el resto del agua de la botella, el fresco líquido alivió la sed insoportable dentro de él y despejó su cabeza un par de minutos.

La conversación se volvió a la tercera víctima, Henry Kelley. Henry era un superior de último año. Fue el único que no murió en el estacionamiento de estudiantes. Su asesinato tuvo lugar casi a mitad del camino para cruzar el campus en una calzada junto a la casa donde vivió el presidente escolar. El camino era una ruta directa desde el fondo de la asociación de estudiantes hasta la zona donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los años superiores. De acuerdo con su compañero de cuarto, Henry se había quedado hasta tarde en la Unión trabajando en un documento. La Unión estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas, pero las puertas se cerraban a medianoche. Las puertas sólo se podían abrir desde el interior y no había ningún oficial de seguridad del campus en el interior con los estudiantes que podrían estar allí. Decían haberlo visto bajar las escaleras en la Unión para comprobar su buzón de correo y luego se había ido por la puerta cerca de esa zona. Su cuerpo no fue encontrado hasta la mañana siguiente por los estudiantes en su camino para desayunar.

—Henry era un chico muy tranquilo— dijo Mary —Tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos y eran cercanos a él. Pero era muy dulce y prefería no exhibirse.

La molestia de Spencer estaba empezando a crecer cada vez que Mary describió a la víctima, como si "muy dulce" fuese injustificado, pero no podía alejarlo. ¡Y tenía tanta sed!

Hablaron un poco más sobre las víctimas, antes de que el equipo empezó a dar un perfil básico —Nuestro SUDES es del tipo asesino múltiple. Probablemente sea un hombre blanco, solitario, intimidado, socialmente inepto, se frustra con facilidad, muestra interés en los temas de violencia, tiene signos de depresión y poca confianza en los demás.

—Los asesinos múltiples sienten que no tienen nada por lo que vivir. Piensan que sus vidas han terminado y tratan de tomar la mayor cantidad de gente con ellos, mientras pueden. Suelen seleccionar a sus víctimas al azar, aunque a veces se sienten atraídos por ciertos rasgos. Los tiradores escolares a menudo se enfocan en estudiantes que les dieron un mal trato, maestros que les dieron malas calificaciones, o un grupo de matones.

—Los asesinos múltiples reinciden muy rápido. Comenzará a ser descuidado. Sienten que no tienen nada por lo que vivir y, al final, van a preferir la muerte a ser capturados, generalmente resulta en un suicidio policiaco.

—Hay pocas ocasiones en la que los asesinos múltiples apuntan a un cierto tipo de víctima. Por el momento, lo único que podemos recomendar es que informe a sus alumnos que no vayan a ninguna parte solos. No sabemos si él está buscando un tipo específico de víctima o si estos son sólo agresiones de oportunidad, pero para estar seguros, minimicemos sus oportunidades.

—¿Hay que cerrar la escuela?— preguntó Mary —¿Tal vez enviar a casa a los estudiantes por su propia seguridad?

—Con su política de que todos los estudiantes deben vivir en el campus, sólo estará enviando al SUDES de vuelta a casa con ellos y continuará su matanza fuera de la escuela, donde tendrá un campo más grande para elegir, y él… cuando… reabran… continuará…

—¿Reid?— la voz de Morgan fue baja, pero su preocupación se escuchó. La sensación de su mano en el hombro de Spencer fue suficiente para regresarlo de vuelta a la claridad —¿Estás bien?— preguntó Morgan.

—Yo... eh...— Spencer tartamudeó, alejándose de esa gran mano dura, haciendo un poco de espacio entre él y Morgan, a pesar de querer con todo su ser acercarse más. Quería estar lo más cerca posible del alfa, ser envuelto en sus brazos, tocar cada parte de él. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y pudo ver el momento exacto en que Morgan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus fosas nasales se expandieron y sus ojos se dilataron un poco antes de retroceder y poner más espacio entre ellos.

—Necesito un momento— Spencer finalmente logró decir, con las mejillas ardientes y rojas. Deslizó una mano por el costado de su mochila, en busca de un objeto con el cual nunca salía de su casa. —Disculpen— dijo a todos en la sala, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Su cerebro estaba nublado, se sentía extraño, caliente, vaporoso, borroso en los bordes. Recordaba haber visto una señal para el baño cuando recién entraron en la Unión de Estudiantes y se abrió paso hacia éste, con la mano en el tranquilizador bulto dentro de su bolsa. Pudo haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja, pero nunca estaba desprevenido. Su Celo comenzaba temprano, por lo que sólo tenía que posponerlo hasta un momento más conveniente.

Spencer se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y doblar en la esquina. Entró al baño y se dirigió directo al cubículo más alejado de la puerta. Deslizando el seguro del cubículo y cerrándola con una mano, Spencer metió la otra mano dentro de su mochila y rebuscó su escondite de Omegesterin.

Spencer abrió la caja y la jeringa de la bolsa y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No hubiese ido a ese caso de haber sabido que su Celo iba a empezar, eran más de dos semanas antes, por lo que había sido sorprendido, literalmente. No era raro que los Celos fuesen irregulares, al igual que muchas niñas con sus períodos, los Celos podrían cambiar sus ciclos o verse afectador por el estrés u otros factores.

Tenía trece años y acaba de comenzar el CalTech la primera vez que su Celo cambió de ciclo. No se había molestado en comprar más supresores antes de dejar las Vegas porque no esperaba su Celo hasta dentro de dos semanas y había pensado que tendría tiempo para recoger un poco en Pasadena, si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Su Celo le había golpeado de forma inesperada y Spencer había hecho caso omiso de los síntomas durante el primer par de días, porque su Celo siempre llegaba a tiempo, así que no había forma de que pudiera estar empezando. Había entrado en la etapa dos del Celo en medio de la clase y uno de sus profesores tuvo que encerrarse en su oficina mientras la semana pasó. Después de eso, Spencer se había asegurado de prestar atención a los signos de su Celo y de tener siempre Omegesterin con él, no importaba qué.

Rápidamente se desabrochó los pantalones y los puso justo debajo de su cadera, antes de sacar la botella del supresor de su caja. Se veía como las botellitas de insulina que los diabéticos utilizaban. Respiró profundamente para tratar de despejar su mente de la neblina inducida por el Celo. Necesitaba pensar con claridad por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para medir el supresor. Se aseguraba de tomar suficiente supresor para posponer el celo durante dos semanas, pero no necesitaba tanto. Sólo necesitaba lo suficiente para terminar con el caso. Era un asesino múltiple. No debería tomar más de uno o dos días para que avanzara. Así que tres días deberían ser suficientes para atraparlo. Midió la cantidad en la jeringa y dejó la botella en la parte superior de la bolsa.

A Spencer no le gustaban las agujas. Desde su adicción al Dilaudid, las odiaba. Recordó lo cerca que aquello casi arruinó su vida. Alejó su derrota y clavó la aguja en su cadera, presionando lentamente el émbolo hacia abajo.

El alivio no fue instantáneo, pero estaba cerca. Le tomó poco más de un minuto antes de comenzar a sentirlo. La neblina en sus pensamientos comenzó a aclararse. El sonrojo abandonó su piel. La sed insoportable se volvió mucho más llevadera. El calor abandonó su cuerpo. Podía concentrarse. Podía pensar. Era casi como si el celo no hubiese estado allí en absoluto. Como si ni siquiera existiera esa peculiaridad de la biología que controlaba gran parte de su vida.

Spencer dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si era honesto, Spencer diría que no le gustaba entrar en celo. Lo volvía irracional e ilógico. Impedía su juicio y deterioraba su capacidad cognitiva. Le hacía incapaz de recordar. Le hacía híper consciente de su cuerpo y le hacía sentirse tan necesitado. Pero la razón principal por la que Spencer odiaba su Celo era porque sabía que nunca tendría a nadie con quien pasarlo. Sabía que no había mucho que ver y su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear. Y era raro, incluso para los estándares de Alfa-Omega. En serio, era un Omega empleado en una profesión que, por lo general, sólo perseguían los alfas. No era bueno con los niños. No era atractivo. No era nada especial. Y el hecho de que estuviese cerca de Morgan, que le tocase mientras liberaba las feromonas del Celo y que Morgan le haya rechazado moviéndose lejos lo probaba.

Spencer suspiró y comenzó a reunir sus cosas. La aguja utilizada tenía que ser guardada primero, ya que, inconvenientemente, no tenía un recipiente de objetos punzantes con él, tenía que tapar la aguja y disponer adecuadamente de ella más tarde. Puso la tapa de la aguja en el dispensador de papel higiénico y deslizó la aguja utilizada en ésta con una mano en un movimiento que señalaba práctica. Después, tapó la jeringa, lo envolvió en papel higiénico y lo puso en un zíper que rara vez usaba en el bolsillo interior de su bolso. La botella del Omegesterin volvió a entrar en su caja y la dejó caer en el fondo de la bolsa. Finalmente enderezó su ropa y se abrochó el cinturón.

Tomando un último aliento profundo, Spencer salió del baño y se dirigió al piso de arriba, hacia la sala, donde el equipo se reunía —Reid— Prentiss llamó en el momento en que entró en la habitación. El resto del equipo se había ido y las únicas personas en la habitación eran empleados de la escuela al azar y un par de agentes de la policía local —Estás conmigo— dijo Prentiss caminando hacia él —Vamos a hablar con el compañero de habitación de Henry Kelly en el Semple Hall.

—Muy bien— dijo Spencer, ajustando la correa de la mochila de mensajero.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Prentiss —Te fuiste muy pronto. Morgan dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pero tengo que preguntar.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Spencer —Estoy bien— dijo un poco avergonzado y Emily (bendiga su alma) no presionó para obtener más información.

=X=

—Henry era un gran tipo— dijo John Holcomb, el ex compañero de habitación de Henry —Ninguno de nosotros hizo ningún amigo de verdad nuestro primer año aquí, así que fuimos a que Asuntos Estudiantiles nos asignaran compañeros aleatorios de segundo año, que es como nos conocimos. Nos convertimos en mejores amigos. Hemos estado compartiendo habitación desde entonces.

—¿Qué nos puedes contar sobre Henry?— preguntó Prentiss —Estamos tratando de determinar el lugar o que no se traten de asesinatos al azar, así que cualquier cosa que nos puedas decir acerca de Henry ayudará. ¿Alguna vez mencionó si tuvo algún altercado con alguien? ¿Tuvo una mala ruptura recientemente?

—No hay muchos matones en Jewell— dijo John, que estaba limpiando el armario de las posesiones de Henry y empaquetaba todo en cajas y contenedores —Henry era como un alhelí entre las multitudes. Bueno, por decirlo de manera agradable. Sufría de ansiedad social, por lo que evitaba cosas como fiestas y esas cosas. No había mucho que destacara de él realmente. Era una pequeña cosita. Como un pequeño cachorro alrededor de amigos cercanos, siempre sonriente y lleno de una alegría contagiosa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta que interrumpía la conversación —Está abierto— John respondió. La puerta se abrió y una chica de piel muy oscura asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

—Hola John, ¿interrumpo?

—Harley— dijo John, señalando a la chica que entrase —Estos son los agentes del FBI que buscan en los tiroteos. Sólo me preguntaban sobre Henry.

La chica se movió más en la habitación, más cerca de Spencer y Prentiss. En el momento en que ella estaba completamente dentro de la habitación, Spencer fue golpeado por su olor. Era dulce y floral como caramelo y lavanda con un trasfondo de algo a lo que Spencer estaba muy familiarizado —¿Agentes del FBI?— ella preguntó, mirando a Spencer de una forma que decía que lo había olido de la misma forma en que él la había olido.

Spencer siempre se sintió incómodo cuando conocía a otros omegas, especialmente mientras trabajaba. Siempre le miraban raro porque era muy extraño que los omegas trabajaran en un campo tan peligroso y de alta acción. Los omegas eran maestros y enfermeras, no policías y soldados —Perfiladores— explicó Spencer —"Trabajamos en la Unidad de Análisis Conductual.

—Eso es bueno— dijo Harley —Soy estudiante de psicología con interés en la psicología anormal y criminal.

—Tal vez algún día podrías ser perfiladora— dijo Spencer con una débil sonrisa.

—Tal vez— Harley le devolvió la sonrisa —Pero en este momento sólo estoy recogiendo algunas cosas de John. ¿Tiene esas fotos que te pedí? Tengo que terminar el collage antes de mañana.

—Tengo unas cuantas— dijo John, tomando un montón de fotos de su escritorio —Puedo llevarte el resto más tarde. ¿Vas a estar vigilando esta noche?

—Puede ser que sea un poco tarde, pero voy a estar allí. Parece que me va a llevar más tiempo de lo previsto terminar la preparación para el memorial. Estaré al lado de Jones para el resto del día.

—¿Abajo? ¿En el Centro Multicultural?— preguntó John.

Harley asintió —Sí, preparando el memorial de mañana.

—Voy a llevártelas más tarde entonces.

Harley sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida antes de salir de la habitación.

Spencer y Prentiss hicieron algunas preguntas más antes de que ellos también se fueran.

=X=

—No hay ningún indicio de que el sospechoso se dirija a un tipo de víctima en específico y si vuelvo a escuchar qué tan "dulces" son todos en este campus una vez más, voy a gritar.

—Oye— dijo Morgan, colocando una taza de café sobre la mesa delante de Prentiss —relájate, vamos a tener una ventaja muy pronto.

—¿Antes o después de que alguien muere?— dijo Rossi. Era una pregunta retórica, pero todo el mundo sabía la respuesta. La probabilidad de que incluso se redujera a posibles sospechosos antes de que otra persona fuese atacada era tan delgada que Spencer no quería ni pensar en romper los porcentajes.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar por hoy— dijo Hotch —El SUDES generalmente no ataca hasta las primeras horas de la mañana y no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.

El equipo se levantó y recogió sus cosas, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta de la sala de usos múltiples detrás de ellos. Hicieron su camino por las escaleras hacia las puertas de cristal del centro de estudiantes. En el exterior, se podían ver las puertas del campus abiertas y una gran aglomeración de estudiantes dispersos en el exterior del patio.

—Creo que la vigilia ha terminado— dijo Rossi, mirando su reloj.

El teléfono de Hotch sonó en ese momento y se alejó del grupo para responder. Más adelante, todos los estudiantes parecían estar migrando en la misma dirección en un frenesí que se asemejaba a la histeria. Una sirena se oía algún lugar cercano y unos segundos más tarde una ambulancia aceleró en la misma dirección que los estudiantes por la colina.

Hotch colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia el equipo —Hubo otro tiroteo— anunció, aunque todos lo habían adivinado.

El equipo se movió a la vez, siguiendo a la multitud hasta la escena del crimen. Maestros, policías y oficiales de seguridad del campus estaban haciendo una barricada tratando de mantener a los estudiantes lejos, pero el equipo pasó con sólo un destello de una placa. Cuando Spencer estuvo a punto de pasar la barricada, alguien le tomó del brazo y lo retuvo. Era John Holcomb.

—Dr. Reid, es Harley— dijo, su cara era un mar de angustia mientras las palabras se derramaban de sus labios, apenas más que un susurro —Alguien le disparó a Harley. Nunca llegó a la vigilia, sólo pensé que había estado demasiado ocupada, pero debí haber sabido antes de dejarla sola.

—Oye, John, está bien— Spencer trató de consolarlo.

—Pero no está bien. Sabía que podía ser un objetivo, aún así la dejé sola.

—No podrías haber sabido.

—Pero lo sabía, aunque no estaba seguro al principio, pero pensé que era posible. Todas las víctimas han sido omegas. Ese es el por qué Harley estuvo a cargo de la planificación del memorial. Ella es la presidenta de la SOC.

—Sociedad Omega del Campus— dijo Spencer con incredulidad. ¿Cómo habían no notado esto?

=X=

—Esta escuela cuenta con poco más de mil estudiantes. Siendo una universidad de artes liberales, no va a atraer a muchos alfas. De hecho, hay actualmente sólo quince alfas biológicos matriculados como estudiantes y tres alfas biológicos entre el personal. Uno de estos chicos tiene que ser nuestro tirador.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar cuál es.

—Trae a García al teléfono.

=X=

Seis horas más tarde, se había reducido la lista a ocho sospechosos potenciales, pero ninguno de ellos era realmente sospechoso y no tenían suficiente como para una orden para cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Por qué están tan seguros de que tiene que ser un alfa?— el agente de la policía local, tomando la delantera en el caso, preguntó con un suspiro de frustración.

—Debido a que todas las víctimas son omegas. La única manera de identificar a un omega es a través del olor. Las únicas personas capaces de olfatear a un omega es otro omega o un alfa. Y no ha habido algún caso en la historia en la que un omega haya matado a alguien a sangre fría, ergo debe ser un alfa.

—Podría ser un alfa, pero no es ninguno de estos chicos.

—Tiene que ser alguien en la escuela. Tiene que ser uno de ellos.

—Hay una posibilidad de que podría no ser uno de los alfas en la lista. A diferencia de los omegas, que tienen que ausentarse semanas de clases y necesitar arreglos especiales para su Celo, los alfas no están obligados a tener su estado en el archivo. Podría haber alfas en esta escuela de los que la administración no sabe nada. Aunque dudo que habría muchos. Quince alfas es un gran número para una universidad de artes liberales tan pequeña. Hay cerca de 3.163.897 alfas en Estados Unidos. Hay 251 universidades de artes liberales. En promedio, sólo alrededor de dos mil quinientos alfas asisten a universidades de artes liberales al año. Ese promedio da unos diez alfas por universidad, pero no hay una tendencia al elegir los colegios más grandes sobre los más pequeños a tener en cuenta. Una universidad de este tamaño suele tener una población alfa de entre cinco y siete.

—Y sabes todo esto, ¿cómo?— el LLE preguntó con incredulidad.

—Se sorprendería de cuánto sabe el chico, simplemente no lo cuestionen.

—Muy bien, entonces, señor Lo-Sé-Todo, si es que sabes tanto, ¿cómo es que no hemos encontrado este tipo todavía?

—Porque no lo sé todo. Nosotros no lo sabemos todo. Estamos obviando algo. Tenemos que averiguar qué.

—Bueno, cuando todo lo demás falla— dijo Rossi —volvamos al perfil.

El equipo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a volver a examinar el perfil. Fue durante aquello, mientras todo el mundo se esforzó por encontrar la variable que faltaba, que algo quedó claro para Spencer.

—Gideon— susurró mientras la comprensión le golpeó.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Prentiss.

—Gideon— repitió más fuerte —Trabajar un caso en un campus universitario siempre trae a mi mente dos cosas: Morgan diciéndome que tengo que pensar fuera de la caja y Gideon— uno de los últimos casos en el que trabajaron con el ex mentor de Spencer habían estado en un campus universitario, por lo que tenía sentido que su cerebro trajera recuerdos de aquel hombre, pero ese no era el punto —En uno de sus estudios, Gideon decía que varias personalidades no eran una defensa razonable, porque nunca hubo un caso probado de trastorno de identidad disociativo. Pero después de los casos de Adam Jackson y… Tobias Hankel, me inclino a creer que existe un trastorno de este tipo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—Cuando Gideon lo escribió, nunca hubo un caso probado de TID por lo que su trabajo no estaba mal, pero ahora se considera anticuado y obsoleto. Tal vez aferrarse a la idea de que un omega es incapaz de cometer estos crímenes es anticuado y obsoleto, también.

—¿Crees que el asesino es un omega?

—Bueno, definitivamente no es uno de estos alfas y es muy poco probable que sea una beta.

—Mierda— dijo Morgan de pronto —Sé quién es.

En ese momento, uno de los teléfonos de los oficiales locales sonó y un segundo después de responder, informó a la habitación que hubo disparos en el Centro Multicultural del sótano del Jones Hall, donde la Sociedad Omega del Campus estaba teniendo una fiesta conmemorativa por los estudiantes perdidos.

=X=

Leah Humphrey no se consideraba una asesina. La gente siempre decía que era una chica dulce. De gentil carácter, afable, un poco tímida y muy, muy dulce. Claro que ella tenía sus peculiaridades, pero todo el mundo las tenía. Y partes de su personalidad eran atípicas de los omegas, pero nadie encajaba a la perfección en el cortador de galletas, que la biología tenía como molde para decirles lo que debían ser. Cualquiera que conociera a Leah diría que era una chica completamente normal y no había nada en su naturaleza que pudiese hacer de ella una asesina.

La gente no se daba cuenta de que el único que se interpone entre la dulce Leah y un asesino a sangre fría era un chico con el nombre de James Small.

James había sido el mejor amigo de Leah desde que podía recordar. Habían estado en las mismas Clases de Estimulación Temprana desde que estaban en pañales, cuando comenzaron a caminar y hablar, ya estaban firmemente unidos por la cadera. Durante mucho tiempo, James fue el único amigo de Leah hasta que logró convencerla de salir de su caparazón lo suficiente para conocer gente nueva. Pero incluso después de haber hecho nuevos amigos, su amistad con James era la más fuerte y la más importante.

Al enterarse de que James era un alfa y Leah era una omega, sólo hizo la ocasión más casual. James reclamó su derecho después de su primer celo cuando tenía doce años y se mantuvo en esa afirmación sobre ella durante los ocho años siguientes desde entonces. Leah había pensado que un día, después de que hubiesen terminado la escuela y conseguido terminar su carrera, James convertiría esa reclamación en un enlace real y ambos tendrían su "felices para siempre". Debido a que Leah era la omega más importante en la vida de James y ella sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir para nada, y que él entrase a William Jewell para estar con ella terminaba de demostrarlo.

Pero James conoció a Regina Vaughn. Regina era una omega. Era hermosa, extrovertida y todo el mundo la quería. Era la presidenta de la Sociedad Omega del Campus y miembro del equipo de atletismo y Presidenta de la sociedad de la hermandad de mujeres y era tutora de estudiantes de primer año y era precisamente esta persona perfecta, con mucho amor en ella a la que Leah  _odiaba_. Pero James la amaba. Estuvo enamorado de ella desde el primer día.

Estuvo bien el primer par de años que estuvieron en la universidad. James y Regina fueron sólo amigos el primer y segundo año, ella dejó que él la reclamara. Fue en su tercer año, este año, donde las cosas se habían ido al carajo. James decidió que quería un vínculo con Regina y, si eso no era una traición lo suficientemente grande, quería romper su reclamo sobre Leah porque Regina no quería que estuviese atado a nadie si iba vincularse con ella. James le sugirió a Leah encontrar otro alfa que la reclamara. Una semana después, Leah le mintió y dijo que ya lo tenía. Si James se hubiese preocupado lo suficiente y hubiese sacado la cabeza del culo de Regina lo suficiente como para fijarse en ella, se habría dado cuenta de que Leah no olía como si otro alfa la hubiese reclamado. Leah no había dejado que otro alfa se acercase a ella. James era el único alfa para ella y él no la quería.

Así que la pérdida repentina del contacto que era James al quitar su reclamo había enviado a Leah en una Caída. Sabía que iba a suceder, pero nada podría haberla preparado para la experiencia. La profunda, oscura y dolorosa soledad que cayó sobre ella fue tan terrible que pensó que iba a perder la razón. La depresión quela acompañó todos los días le pesaba como el plomo. Se las arregló para hacerlo un mes antes de que ya no pudiese soportarlo más.

Su padre había comprado la pistola cuando tenía dieciséis años y le había enseñado a disparar. Cómo había adquirido el arma era bastante sombrío, pero había tenido un mejor beneficio en mente. Nunca había utilizado el arma en una persona real antes. La única razón por la que la llevó a la escuela era porque había querido alejarse de su miseria, pero luego había visto a Della en el estacionamiento y había tenido una mejor idea.

Era culpa de Regina que James la dejara. Era culpa de Regina que Leah tuviese que sufrir la Caída. Si Regina no estaba, Leah podría tener a James. Si no había otros omegas alrededor, James tendría que elegir a Leah. Los otros omegas debían morir.

Cuando el FBI llegó a la escuela, Leah se dio cuenta de que pudo haber mordido más de lo que podía masticar. Cuando uno de ellos le preguntó, un alfa de hecho, se dio cuenta de que tenía que terminar las cosas rápidamente. A pesar de que no habían sospechado en el momento, sabía que iban a caer en la cuenta. Había sólo dos omegas que ella realmente quería muertos. Ella los liquidaría y se terminaría todo esto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era matar a Harley y a Regina y acabaría todo.

Harley fue fácil. Su tendencia a la reclusión cuando se sentía sobrecargada de trabajó favoreció a Leah. Y Regina era la presidenta de la SOC, lo que significaba que tendría que estar en la fiesta conmemorativa junto con la mayoría de los otros omegas en el campus. Si liquidaba a algunos de ellos en el proceso de llegar hasta Regina, entonces mejor para ella.

=X=

A Spencer se le dijo que se quedara mientras el equipo se movió para la captura. Al ser un Omega, le hacía un objetivo y no querían ponerlo en un riesgo innecesario. Estar sentado en la sala de reuniones y escuchar las palabras que se repercutían a través del kit de manos libres portátil fue una de las experiencias más nerviosas que sacudieron su vida. No le gustaba que su equipo (¡su familia!), estuviese en peligro sin él allí para ayudarlos.

Escuchó a Morgan y a Hotch tratando de hablar con el SUDES, diciéndole que nadie más necesitaba morir, pero la chica estaba diciendo que no —Una persona más tiene que morir. Ella tiene que morir. Todo esto es su culpa. Ella arruinó mi vida, no yo. ¡Ella tiene que morir!

Algunas otras palabras fueron dichas y luego hubo disparos. Spencer contuvo el aliento mientras el sonido de las balas resonaba sobre el auricular. Continuó aguantando la respiración después de que el ruido cesó hasta que escuchó a todos los miembros del equipo hablar y asegurar a los demás que estaban bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se había acabado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	10. Necesidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Este capítulo contiene material adulto ya que es _**el Celo de Spencer**_ , si eres sensible o no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo saltes el capítulo y esperes el siguiente.

—Gracias— dijo Spencer apartándose, dejando que el funcionario que había comprado las dos cajas de agua embotellada pasara y entrara en el apartamento —Sólo déjelas por allá, por favor— hizo un gesto vago hacia un rincón del salón que no estaba invadido con libros.

Habían sido llamados al caso Jewell de pronto y Spencer habían estado a mitad de la investigación de algunas cosas, lo que significa que había tenido varios libros abiertos y éstos se extendían en el suelo. Demasiados para poner de lado antes de dirigirse a la oficina, por lo que los libros habían quedado donde estaban. En realidad, no había ningún sitio en el salón para que el oficial colocara las botellas de agua, no es que le importara, tan pronto como el oficial saliera, Spencer movería el agua a su habitación, junto con el suministro de barras de granola en las bolsas colgando en sus brazos.

Agua embotellada y barras de granola: alimento estándar para su Celo. Durante su Celo no sería capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa más que en las demandas de su cuerpo por un alivio sexual, así que la preparación de comidas estaba fuera de cuestión. Realmente era un gran logro para él salir de la Neblina del Celo lo suficiente para mantenerse hidratado y obtener fuerza gracias a las barras de granola. Comer y beber sería por mucho, literalmente, la última cosa en su mente, pero pasar por un Celo era físicamente exigente y necesitaría los nutrientes.

Esa era otra desventaja de pasar solo el Celo. Si tenía un Alfa con él, el Alfa asumiría la labor de mantenerlo alimentado e hidratado para no hacer daño a su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Spencer ya estaba acostumbrado a la falta de las comidas debido a su tendencia a lanzarse a una tarea y olvidar que su cuerpo necesita más que azúcar y cafeína para funcionar.

De hecho, había un montón de inconvenientes de pasar el Celo solo y no había ventajas en absoluto. Bueno, había un lado positivo al ser un agente del FBI yendo solo en su Celo. Y ese era el equipo de seguridad que se le ofrecía. Para mantener a los díscolos Alfas que pasasen a tomar una bocanada de feromonas de un Omega sin compañero en Celo lejos de él, dos oficiales Beta estaban situados frente a su apartamento. Uno de los agentes era el que estaba dejando las dos cajas de agua embotellada en el suelo frente al pasillo.

—Gracias— dijo Spencer de nuevo.

El oficial asintió —No hay problema. Si necesitas algo más, mi pareja y yo estaremos abajo.

Spencer le dio una pequeña sonrisa, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer además de decir ' _gracias_ ' de nuevo. El oficial salió del apartamento y Spencer vio su cabeza desaparecer por las escaleras, antes de cerrar y bloquear la puerta. Había cinco cerraduras en la puerta, lo que le hacía lucir paranoico, pero era una precaución necesaria por ser un sin compañero en Celo. Levantó la muñeca y observó su reloj.

Su etapa 1 del Celo ya había hecho una reaparición mientras estaba en la oficina tratando de terminar tanto papeleo como pudo antes de su semana de descanso. Debido a que había utilizado supresores, la fase 1 le había golpeado sin ninguna sutileza como antes. Había bebido casi un galón de agua entre su salida de la oficina y su vuelta a casa. Su cuerpo sabía que iba a estar perdiendo mucho líquido pronto, por lo que estaba tratando de abastecerse.

Si Spencer tenía razón sobre el tiempo, estaría moviéndose hacia la siguiente etapa de su Celo dentro de la siguiente hora. Ya podía sentir la fiebre por debajo de su piel y la Neblina ubicándose en las esquinas de su mente.

Se obligó a respirar hondo y comenzó su rutina habitual pre-Celo. Revisó todas las ventanas para asegurarse que estaban aseguradas con las persianas cerradas. Levantó las cajas de agua y las colocó en una de las sillas del comedor con asiento rígido. Empujó la silla por el pasillo hacia su habitación donde la dejó al lado de su cama, movió el agua desde el asiento hasta el suelo. Todos los objetos pequeños o punzantes fueron retirados del alcance de la cama. Sus suministros de barras de granola fueron sacados de sus cajas y alineados en una de las mesitas de noche. Había una cosa más que tenía que preparar en el dormitorio, pero podría esperar.

Se movió de nuevo a la sala y se centró en recoger los libros dispersos y colocarlos de vuelta a su lugar. Apiló tantos como pudo sostener en sus brazos y comenzó a ponerlos en sus lugares en las estanterías ya demasiado llenas.

Le golpeó todo a la vez, como un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Los libros en sus brazos cayeron al suelo, seguidos poco después por el propio Spencer mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas con un gemido ahogado. Un estremecimiento desfiló a través de todo su cuerpo, dejando una estela familiar de su Celo. Normalmente era más discreto. Como el aumento en la trama de una historia que lleva al clímax. Por lo general, tendría una erección persistente, primero, y luego la imperiosa necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo, un impulso que tendría que negar, porque lo que le ofrecía alivio durante las primeras horas del Celo no sería suficiente más tarde y tendría que encontrar una nueva forma de lograr la anhelada liberación.

Era a causa de los supresores, incluso la pequeña dosis que había tomado, que su cuerpo se saltaba la acumulación. Era como una tormenta eléctrica sin un nublado que lo anunciara. Sólo la aparición repentina de un Celo tan intenso que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Energía vibraba bajo su piel como algo eléctrico y peligroso. Sus dedos arañaban la alfombra mientras se obligaba a respirar profundamente y se enfocaba. Tenía que llegar a su habitación. Tenía que alcanzar la caja de su armario mientras todavía tenía algo parecido a la claridad en su mente para hacerlo.

Sostenerse sobre sus pies era una faena. Sentía las piernas como fideos cocidos. Sentía su ropa picante y molesta en contra de su piel fría y húmeda. Se tropezó con sus propios pies tratando de llegar a la pared para apoyarse en busca de soporte. Su pene estaba duro en sus pantalones, pulsando contra la cremallera, tanto que podía sentir los dientes de metal a través de su ropa interior. Era una lucha para no agacharse y acomodarlo, porque sabía que si se tocaba ahora, era probable que se perdiera después.

La pared soportó su viaje a trompicones hasta su dormitorio, pero tuvo que apoyarse pesadamente contra la puerta para recuperar su rumbo una vez que llegó allí. Había calculado mal en alguna parte. Se había olvidado de lo rápido que su Celo llegaba después del uso de supresores, incluso por un corto tiempo. La fiebre se acercaba rápidamente y todo su cuerpo estaba berreando por la necesidad de aparearse – la necesidad de un Alfa que llegara y le tocara para llenarlo.

Se sentía tan vacío, tan solo, tan fuera de lugar en su propia piel. Tenía que ser tocado, necesitaba ser protegido, necesitaba que lo follaran. No iba a sobrevivir sin eso. Lo necesitaba tanto, pensaba que podría llorar.

Otra profunda, un poco temblorosa, respiración más tarde, él se apartó de la puerta y cruzó la habitación tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitieron.

La verdad sea dicha, Spencer estaba avergonzado de su Celo. Se avergonzaba de los deseos de su cuerpo. Una cosa era despertarse excitado o caliente, todo el mundo tenía esas necesidades, pero otra cosa completamente distinta, era necesitar con cada fibra de su ser que se lo follaran, que lo utilizaran. Porque eso hacía que su cuerpo y su mente se volvieran en su contra a la vez. Porque lo volvían incapaz de realizar la función humana más básica y sólo le importaba tener algo en el trasero. A pesar de que nunca podía recordar bien lo que hacía mientras estaba embebido por completo en la Neblina del Celo, el deseo que sentía durante esas primeras horas le daba el suficiente conocimiento para saber las cosas que haría mientras no estuviese en pleno control de sus funciones mentales, lo que era bastante vergonzoso.

Por eso se mantenía la caja escondida en el armario: lejos de cualquier lugar que pudiese tropezar en el día a día. Fuera de su vista, fuera de su mente. Pero ahora lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo estaba suplicando por ello. Su intestino estaba hecho nudos. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Su mente estaba gritando. Estaba tan caliente y tan duro y necesitaba liberarse.

Spencer hizo un lío en el armario, golpeando objetos lejos de la tarima y la ropa de las perchas, en su lucha para conseguir la caja. Si no la conseguía ahora, no tendría la lucidez mental para hacerlo más tarde y terminaría perjudicándose cuando se volviese verdaderamente desesperado. Las cosas estaban borrosas y calientes, pero no estaba realmente en la Neblina del Celo del todo y las cosas no estaban tan mal como deberían.

Finalmente consiguió la caja firmemente en la mano. La llevó al otro lado de la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama. Hizo caso omiso de su presencia mientras se dedicó a despojarse de toda su ropa, halando su chaleco con un movimiento desigual y deshaciéndose poco a poco de cada uno de sus botones hasta que su camisa se deslizó de sus hombros y cayó al suelo. Quitarse los pantalones le tomó un poco más de cuidado y esfuerzo. Tenía que evitar estimular su despierto pene tanto como le fuese posible. Incluso la poca presión en la entrepierna al desabrochar el botón fue suficiente para obtener un gemido de sus labios fruncidos.

Por lo general habría esperado más tiempo para quitarse los pantalones. Cuanto más tiempo se contuviera en las primeras horas de su Celo, menos dificultad tendría más tarde. Pero los supresores habían forzado todo a salir. Había estado en pleno Celo durante menos de una hora, pero estaba sintiendo cosas con una intensidad que por lo general se originaban en cuatro o cinco horas. Tenía la esperanza de que al actuar ahora como si realmente hubiesen pasado horas desde que el Celo comenzara, sería capaz de lograr atravesar la primera Neblina sin el daño de ésta.

Su pene estaba tan duro que lo obligó a bajar la cremallera en el momento que su botón se soltó y se quedó allí, atascado en el algodón de sus calzoncillos, un círculo húmedo en la tela atestiguaba qué tanto pre semen ya estaba goteando de él.

Estadísticamente, la mayoría de los Omegas tenían penes más pequeños que los Betas y Alfas. Sus cuerpos no estaban diseñados para impregnarse en otros, de hecho, tenían un momento muy difícil haciéndolo. Los Omegas producían la misma cantidad de espermatozoides como el promedio Alfa o Beta, pero no todo el esperma era viable. Durante la relación sexual, los espermatozoides viajaban desde los testículos al pseudo-útero del Omega para actuar como células óvulo. Los Omegas eran, a la par, fértiles tanto como un Beta macho con bajo conteo de esperma y una mujer durante la ovulación. Debido a que no estaban destinados a realizar la impregnación, los machos Omega no tenían ningún uso para un pene grande. No quería decir que no había ningún anómalo de estas estadísticas.

Con cuidado de no tocar realmente su erección, Spencer deslizó sus pantalones y los calzoncillos por sus muslos pálidos y dejó que cayeran en sus tobillos. El pene de Spencer estaba por sobre la longitud promedio de un Omega, cerca de cuatro pulgadas completamente erecto y cerca de dos pulgadas de grosor. Era un pene bonito, si Spencer lo decía él mismo. Era suave y sin operar. Su piel pálida estaba enrojecida de un rosa agradable, el glande torneado se percibía a través de la lenta retracción del prepucio de un color rojo oscuro. Una gota clara de pre semen se agrupaba en la punta. Parecía brillar en el Celo.

Una vez completamente desnudo, Spencer se sentó en el centro de la cama. Las sábanas frescas se sentían increíbles contra su piel desnuda. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras finalmente comenzó a tocarse. Lentamente tocó el prepucio de su pene, revelando plenamente el glande húmedo ante el vello frío. Un pequeño escalofrío de placer lo atravesó y su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho. Pellizcó su prepucio entre dos dedos, deslizándose de nuevo hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza del pene. Un ruido involuntario de placer escapó de su garganta.

Logró resistir el deseo de envolver la mano completamente alrededor de su pene y tirar de él hasta llegar al orgasmo. Se obligó a concentrarse y a estar satisfecho con el contacto que se permitía. Suave, casi coqueto, tocando la cabeza de su pene. Deslizó el prepucio hacia arriba y abajo, reprimiendo gemidos por la estimulación de la membrana.

Siguió con movimientos lentos y constantes, continuamente ajustando la cantidad de presión que aplicaba. Casi podía venirse con esto, sólo jugando con el prepucio en su pene lleno de sangre. Casi. Pero no del todo. Spencer bajó la otra mano hasta sus testículos. Ahuecó los pesados órganos y los hizo rodar en su palma. La sensación le hizo arquearse y lanzar un grito.

Continuó jugando con sus bolas, ignorando la sacudida y el orificio ansioso justo al otro lado de su perineo, y deslizó los dedos por toda la longitud de su pene. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de detener los ruidos que emergían de su pecho. Sus caderas se sacudían en la cama, buscando más contacto sin su consentimiento expreso.

Dios, necesitaba más. Realmente necesita hacer más. Pero cuanto más extendiera el momento, mejor control tendría más tarde. Pero podía sentirlo. La Neblina cerniéndose sobre él, oscura e inevitable. Estaba sumergiéndolo. Apenas podía recordar por qué estaba negándole a su cuerpo lo que necesita tan desesperadamente. Había un dolor punzante en su interior, diciéndole exactamente lo que necesitaba. Rogando por ello.

Spencer se soltó y tomó la caja. La tapa se desprendió con facilidad y lo que necesitaba primero estaba justo encima. "El Aplicador de Lubricante" fue una compra discreta que había hecho en una pequeña tienda en Las Vegas hace años. Un objeto muy útil durante los Celos en solitario. El aplicador de plástico era reutilizable, aunque las puntas del aplicador eran para usos individuales y tenía que comprar más regularmente. Mantenía el tubo lleno con un lubricante a base de silicona y envuelto en plástico. El plástico fue descartado sin pensarlo.

Resituándose en la cama, Spencer se ubicó sobre su espalda y dobló las rodillas. Extendió sus muslos hasta donde pudo y omitió su pene con esfuerzo para sondear suavemente hasta la carne arrugada de su esfínter. Éste se abrió fácilmente ante su dedo explorador, pero Spencer sólo presionó su primer nudillo antes de dejar su dedo libre. La cabeza de goma con punta del Aplicador de Lubricante tomó el lugar de su dedo. El tubo era de cinco pulgadas de largo y no tan ancho como su dedo. Se deslizó dentro sin dificultad y Spencer presiona el émbolo hacia abajo rápidamente.

Siempre era extraño sentir el lubricante a chorros dentro de él con el inyector de lubricante. Siempre se sentía tan repentino, un momento estaba vacío y al siguiente un fluido viscoso se derramaba en su trasero. Era más rápido y más eficiente que tratar de aplicarse lubricante con el dedo (y mucho menos sucio) y era estupendo para su uso durante sus Celos. Sacó el tubo ahora vacío de su esfínter y lo apartó por el costado de la cama.

Acostado de nuevo, Spencer empujó su dedo en su abertura de nuevo. Toda la longitud del dedo se deslizó dentro del orificio lubricado y suavemente lo movió hasta que sintió que se había estirado lo suficiente. Al primer dedo pronto se le unieron otros y reconoció la intrusión con un gemido satisfecho. Poco a poco empujó sus dedos y cada vez que éstos extendían y estimulaban sus músculos, se vieron recompensados con otro gemido. Spencer cubrió su mano completamente alrededor de su pene y le dio un fuerte tirón.

La Neblina golpeó a la vez. Uno segundo estaba explorando suavemente su cuerpo y al momento siguiente estaba claramente consciente de encontrarse de rodillas con uno de los consoladores de su caja medio colgando de su trasero mientras salpicaba su ropa de cama de semen. No recordaba la transición de un estado a otro, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado o de lo que, en condiciones particulares, había ocurrido durante ese tiempo.

Sin aliento y sin vínculo, se desplomó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando sin ver hacia el techo. Su pene aún estaba duro a pesar de la masa pegajosa que ahora cubría sus manos y cama. Podía sentir el zumbido de la energía por debajo de su piel. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, no por la tensión de los hechos que acababa de realizar, sino porque no eran suficientes. Follándose a sí mismo con un consolador y masturbándose no era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba una persona real, un amante, un Alfa.

Las lágrimas se derramaban espontáneamente por sus mejillas. Aquello era una tortura. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndose esto? ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Qué estaba tan mal con él que ningún Alfa venía en su momento de necesidad? Incluso podía oler el fuerte aroma tentador de sus feromonas impregnando cada pedacito de aire en la habitación. Olía fuerte y fértil, así que ¿por qué nadie viene a él para reproducirse?

Un grito de lamento emergió de su pecho y Spencer tuvo que morder la almohada para mantenerse en silencio. Tenía que recordar que él no quería un Alfa. La Neblina le hacía olvidar las cosas importantes, pero lentamente estaba desmoronándose. No quería un Alfa, a pesar de lo que dijeran sus instintos. No tenía ningún deseo de engendrar. No había nada malo en él que no fuese el hecho de que era más fuerte que su naturaleza. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto por su cuenta.

Con la cabeza ligeramente más clara que lo que acababa de estar, Spencer comenzó a alzarse. Prioridades: hidratación y nutrición. No tenía ni idea de cuántas veces había llegado al clímax mientras estaba en las profundidades de la Neblina, necesitaba hidratarse y tener algo en el estómago para que pudiera conservar sus fuerzas.

Con un gemido bajo, sacó el consolador de su trasero y rodó sobre su espalda. Tenía que actuar con rapidez, porque no había forma de saber cuándo lo golpearía la próxima Neblina. Se movió a una posición vertical y llegó, primero, a una de las barras de granola en su mesilla de noche. Después de rasgar el envoltorio y morder un pedazo grande, Spencer se obligó a inclinarse sobre el borde de la cama y tomar una botella de agua de una de las cajas. Bebió de un trago como si fuera la primera bebida que había tenido en días.

.

En su siguiente momento de conciencia, Spencer ya no estaba en su cama. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre la silla que había traído a la sala anteriormente. Uno de sus más grandes consoladores de succión estaba en el fondo de la madera del asiento, y Spencer estaba agarrándose de la parte posterior de la silla mientras se empalaba una y otra vez en la larga textura realista.

Algo había cambiado en esta conciencia. No era la verdadera conciencia, sino más como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Su Celo todavía tenía completo control sobre su cuerpo. Aún podía sentir la bruma espesa alrededor de su mente, no parecía como si fuera a retirarse en cualquier momento. Algo había engatusado esta conciencia a pesar de que aún estaba en lo profundo de una Neblina. Su cuerpo estaba fuera de su control, pero su mente estaba alerta. No entendía... hasta que de repente lo hizo.

Alfa, susurró su Omega interior. Había un Alfa muy cerca de él. Una parte de él sabía que ese era un motivo de preocupación, pero su pensamiento racional no descartaba su mente. El Omega en él lloraba de alegría ante la idea de un Alfa que venía a él, así como seguía impulsando su cuerpo sobre el dildo dentro de él, aferrándose firmemente en el respaldo de la silla mientras el dildo de látex se frotaba contra su próstata. Su pene se frotaba incómodamente contra la madera pulida de la silla y si aún estaba profundamente dentro de su Neblina, no le habría importado, pero esta extraña conciencia que estaba sintiendo ahora impulsó a Spencer a tomarse a sí mismo en su mano y aliviar la presión y el malestar.

Sólo había logrado un par de golpes antes de que su cuerpo se quedara inmóvil por completo. No podía sostenerse debido al dolor punzante que creció en su pecho esta vez. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras gritaba. El Alfa se había ido. Había estado tan cerca y se había alejado. Lo había dejado a pesar de lo evidente que era su necesidad. Sin duda, la Alfa había olido las feromonas que estaba liberando. ¿Lo había encontrado desagradable? ¿Era Spencer tan indeseable? Este era el segundo Alfa en alejarse de él cuando sus instintos deberían haberlos acercado más.

Spencer sollozó, su cuerpo estaba dolorido, pero su corazón estaba herido aún más. Se soltó del respaldo de la silla y se dejó caer en el asiento, ignorando el hecho de que esa acción había presionado el pene sintético dentro de él hasta la base. Todavía podía sentir su Celo bajo esta piel, pero la confusión se retiraba. No estaría mucho tiempo fuera, lo sabía. Sólo se retiraba debido a que había sufrido una especie de shock en su sistema. Una vez que se calmara, estaría de vuelta. De vuelta y exigiendo más.

Pero, ¿cuál era el punto? ¿Para qué tenía ciclos de reproducción si no había un Alfa deseando criar con él?

—No estás pensando con claridad— Spencer susurró a sí mismo. Pero lo estaba, ¿no? No quería un Alfa. Estaba tan sereno que podía recordar a Derek alejándose en el momento que su atrapó el aroma de la necesidad de Spencer. El único Alfa que había querido tener alguna vez lo rechazó. Y ahora este Alfa desconocido que había estado fuera de su apartamento lo había rechazado, también.

—No quieres un Alfa desconocido— se dijo Spencer a sí mismo. Lo cual era cierto. Quería a Derek. Pero, como se mencionó, Derek ya lo había rechazado —Entonces, ¿por qué habría de reclamarte? Si él no te quiere, ¿por qué te reclamaría?— para protegerlo, por supuesto. El reclamo de Derek era una protección por amistad. No sentía ningún deseo por Spencer. Pronto iba a encontrar un Omega que él quisiera, y Spencer se quedaría solo.

Pero eso no estaba bien. Eso no era cierto. Derek nunca lo abandonaría. ¿Qué había dicho cuando JJ le preguntó sobre los reclamos y vínculos? —Reclamé al único que quiero. Estoy esperando a que esté listo para el vínculo.

Derek le estaba esperando. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

.

Su Celo volvió a entrar en los ciclos impredecibles de Neblinas y suspensiones. Recordaba, sobre todo, comer y beber agua. El dolor que concebía debido a su soledad lo podía sentir hasta los huesos, pero hizo todo lo posible para satisfacer los impulsos de su cuerpo. Finalmente salió de la Neblina y podía sentir su Celo alejándose con ella.

Se desplomó en la cama y cayó en el primer sueño real que había tenido en días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


	11. Razones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **All the wrong reasons** " de UchiHime.

—Te ves como el infierno— dijo Susan al momento en el que Spencer entró en Roasted.

—Me siento como el infierno— admitió Spencer.

—¿Dos mochas grandes de caramelo con tres  _shots_  de expreso cada uno?— preguntó Aimee, quien ya estaba haciendo las bebidas sin tener que esperar la respuesta de Spencer. Habían estado en la misma situación de hace dos meses. Y dos meses antes de eso. Y dos meses antes de eso. Y la mirada en los ojos de Susan decía que tenía miedo que estarían así dentro de dos meses.

—¿Tu Celo llegó antes de tiempo?— preguntó la Omega mayor.

Spencer asintió y se dejó caer contra el mostrador. Todo su cuerpo había estado doliéndole desde que había (literalmente) salido de la cama esa la mañana. Una ducha caliente había calmado la mayor parte de sus dolores musculares pero, por desgracia, una gran parte del dolor que venía de pasar un Celo solo era de origen psicosomático. Sin embargo, sabiendo que su dolor no tenía ninguna causa física no hacía que doliera menos. Eso, junto con el agotamiento físico y mental que estaba experimentando, había hecho que Spencer considerara brevemente tomar un día libre adicional. Pudo haber tenido un día libre extra para descansar y recuperarse, pero, a pesar de todas sus dolencias, no podía soportar la idea de pasar un día más solo. Tenía que ir a trabajar. Necesitaba estar cerca de la gente. Necesitaba estar cerca de Derek.

—¿Y por qué lo pasaste solo?— Susan continuó con su línea de preguntas, aunque parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta. Había desaprobación y simpatía beligerantes en sus ojos —¿Por qué sigues haciéndote esto?

Spencer frunció los labios y observó a Aimee hacer el café en lugar de mirar su mirada acusadora —No tengo otra opción.

—¿Has hablado con Derek sobre esto?

—¿Por qué iba a hablar con Derek al respecto?

—Porque los Omegas no aspiran a estar tanto tiempo sin estar vinculados, Spencer. No es saludable. Lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Derek lo sabe, obviamente. Él ya te reclamó. Él sabe lo que está pasando. Sus instintos deben estar gritando.

—No quiero estar con Derek causa de instintos— interrumpió Spencer —No quiero estar con él sólo porque es un Alfa y yo soy un Omega y porque nuestros instintos están gritando que así es como debe ser. Quiero estar con él porque es Derek y porque soy Spencer y porque nuestros corazones opinan que así es como se supone que debe ser. La genética no es algo para construir una relación. Pero la forma en que me hace sonreír y cómo cuida de mí y el hecho de que él me ayudó en mis días más oscuros... eso es algo en lo que estoy dispuesto a construir mi futuro. Estoy dispuesto, pero no estoy listo.

—¿Por qué no? Tú, evidentemente, lo amas.

Spencer frunció el ceño. Amaba a Derek. Le había amado durante mucho tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de ello al principio. Derek había estado pidiéndole a Spencer que aceptara su Reclamo desde que se habían conocido y realmente había comenzado a presionarlo al respecto, debido a que el Alfa había ayudado a Spencer con su adicción al Dilaudid. Spencer se había mantenido firme en su rechazo, diciéndose a sí mismo que él era fuerte, que no necesitaba un Alfa, y que no valía la pena el riesgo de lastimarse nuevamente. Derek le había ayudado a atravesar un momento sombrío, pero no lo necesitaba. No valía la pena dejarle acercarse para que lo lastimara.

Pero entonces sucedió lo del Ántrax.

Spencer había estado en la habitación con el veneno y ya era demasiado tarde para él, pero aún había una oportunidad para Derek. Le había tomado tres segundos darse cuenta de que Derek ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para lastimarlo. Había encerrado al Alfa al otro lado de la puerta, porque el pensamiento de él siendo envenenado le había aterrorizado. La idea de perderle había sido suficiente para sacudir completamente el mundo de Spencer. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba Derek. Fue entonces cuando por fin aceptó su Reclamo.

Pero aceptar un Reclamo era una cosa. Vincularse era un abismo completamente diferente.

—Tengo miedo— admitió Spencer, su voz casi demasiado suave para que Susan y Aimee escuchara —La sola idea del Vínculo me aterroriza. Tengo miedo de ser herido. Y, hasta que pueda superar el miedo y confiar en mí mismo para saber que Derek nunca me haría daño, no voy a estar listo.

El dolor de su mente y el cuerpo no eran nada en comparación con los dolores fantasma de un Vínculo roto.

Susan lucía como si quisiera decir algo, pero se tragó las palabras rápidamente mientras la expresión confusa en su rostro fue reemplazada ágilmente con una sonrisa tan falsa que podría haber sido pintado. Detrás de Spencer, la campana sobre la puerta sonó cuando alguien entró en la tienda —Derek— saludó Susan —Bienvenido.

—Hola Susan, Aimee. ¿Spencer?— la forma en la que dijo su nombre mostraba verdadera sorpresa al ver a Spencer apoyado contra el mostrador.

—Hola, Derek.

—¿Cómo estás,  _pretty-boy_?

Spencer ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa —Mejor de lo que estaba ayer.

—Derek ha estado aquí cada día de esta semana— dijo Aimee mientras colocaba las bebidas de Spencer sobre el mostrador delante de él —Casi comenzamos a creer que venía porque le agradábamos y no sólo porque le gustan nuestros  _scones_.

—Oye— bromeó Derek —Las quiero mucho a ambas, pero no hay nada como una buena repostería que caliente el corazón.

Aimee sonrió —Yo podría calentarte mucho más que tu corazón si quieres.

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó en complicidad hacia el coqueteo de la barista, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, como para susurrarle al oído —¿Cómo está Jilly Bean?— preguntó.

Aimee se atragantó con una carcajada y dio un manotazo a Derek —Qué vergüenza, jugar con mis emociones de esa manera.

—Es tu culpa, ofreciéndome algo que nunca podría tener.

—Oh, Der-Bear, podrías tenerme. Podrías tenerme en cualquier lugar que desees, tanga de crema batida incluida.

Derek se echó a reír —Debes dejar de hacerlo.

—Y tú necesitas ir a trabajar— interrumpió Susan, metiendo una bolsa de bollos entre las manos de Derek —Si no se van ahora, ambos llegarán tarde. Caminen.

—Todavía tengo que pagar por mi café— dijo Spencer.

—Va por cuenta de la casa, esta vez. Lo mismo con tus bollos. Ahora, vete.

—Bien, bien, sabemos cuando no somos queridos. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Nos vemos, Derek. Nos vemos, Spencer.

Spencer se despidió y siguió a Derek fuera de la tienda y entró a su coche. El viaje al trabajo pasó rápidamente y hablaron de cosas intrascendentes solamente. De vez en cuando, Spencer atraparía a Derek observándole por el rabillo del ojo, con una expresión de preocupación en su cara y un visible esfuerzo por contener las palabras que él realmente quería decir. Spencer se alegró cuando llegaron a la oficina sin que Derek nunca dijera esas palabras.

.

García llamó a Spencer y a Derek a su cueva casi al momento en el que llegaron al recibidor —Encontré algunas propiedades prometedoras en Las Vegas y en Chicago para su pequeño proyecto personal— dijo mientras se colocaban alrededor de la pantalla del ordenador —La propiedad más prometedora en Chicago sale a subasta y estoy lista y dispuesta a hacer una oferta en él, pero pensé que tal vez querrían visitarlo primero.

Aparecieron algunas fotos en la pantalla del ordenador. El edificio era un poco viejo, pero no demasiado deteriorado. Era un edificio de ladrillo rojo con un cercado en el campo de la propiedad. Parecía ser una escuela abandonada de algún tipo. No una escuela muy grande sin embargo. En realidad, parecía bastante perfecto para lo que estaban planeando para los Centros Juveniles.

—Se ve perfecto, bebé— Derek vocalizó el pensamiento de Spencer.

—Algunos de nuestros patrocinadores cumplieron con sus contribuciones, así que tenemos el dinero para hacer una oferta. Pero, si quieren verlo en persona primero, tendrán que salir pronto. La oferta cierra en una semana.

—Eso no es mucho tiempo— dijo Spencer.

—Lo sé, pero no hay un avión que los lleva en seis horas y ambos podrían verlo.

Spencer negó con la cabeza —Acabo de regresar de una semana de descanso. No puedo aguantar más tiempo.

—Ah, pero claro que puedes— dijo García con una sonrisa —Milagro de milagros, recibimos un archivo de la policía de Chicago ayer que pedía una consulta. Vuelas hasta allá para salvarlos de ahogarse y si quieres, puedes pasar a echar un vistazo a este edificio y pasar por la casa de Mamá Morgan para conseguirme algo de postre de durazno, y ni siquiera utilizarías tus días de descanso. A diferencia de lo que harás cuando te subas al avión desde Chicago hasta Las Vegas para ver esta otra propiedad.

—Ya le dijiste a mi mamá que vamos, ¿no?— preguntó Derek, enarcando una ceja a la analista técnica.

—Hablé con Hotch y reservé sus vuelos, también.

Derek se volvió a Spencer y se encogió de hombros —Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y no te olvides de comentar. :D


End file.
